All Because of One
by Anime Princess
Summary: Is it really true that one person can make all the difference? The Knights are about to find out! Knightsgirls
1. Chapter 1

All Because of One

It was dark and dank in this place of God. She had lost count of how long she had been here, but a few weeks ago Marius had brought in three new people: two women and a boy child one of which was her cousin, Guinevere. She sighed. It seemed hopeless. She would die here. Not even Lady Fulucina could save her now even with the food and water she sneaks in twice a week. She shifted her weight once again to her other hip and winced. If she couldn't find a way out of here soon, she'd never be able to walk again. When the days became so horrible and her throat to dry to talk because of the torture she went through, she'd lick the walls for the little droplets that gathered there. It wasn't a lot, but it helped.

She glanced out of her little cell and saw her cousin staring back at her. She smiled at Guinevere in an attempt to cheer her up, but she was sure it came out in a grimace. Her cousin smiled back just as hopelessly. She turned her eyes to the cell further down; the little boy and his mother. The little boy was whimpering because his mother wouldn't answer him. He was also cradling his arm. It was broken. She looked back to her grimy cousin. They both closed their eyes and bowed their heads. The mother was dead and her son had yet to realize it.

She straightened out her back once again. It popped. She sighed. Her nagging headache for the past three days was finally vanishing. She closed her eyes again when a loud creaking sound was heard. The Monks were back.

As they started on their droning of Latin and prayers, there was a loud crash as if something was falling down. The Latin nonsense abruptly stopped and they heard the priests demanding who was defiling the Lord's Temple. Guinevere and her shared a glace. Her's was filled with hope and Guinevere's was a guarded hope. She had always been the more optimistic of the two. They pushed themselves as close to the walls as they could when they saw the armored men come in.

"The work of your God. Is this how he answers your prayers?" demanded a hot aggravated voice close to her. It was male. Even though she felt hope, she couldn't let herself get closure to see if they were here to help or not.

She heard another voice order, "Check for survivors."

She watched as men started to open cells and look around. She heard them call out weather they were dead or alive.

She heard another man say, "By the smell, they are all dead."

She bit her lip and tried to speak out. She cursed herself when her throat refused to let out even the smallest cry. She watched as a large man opened the boy's cell. She smiled. At least he would live.

"Arthur!" he cried out and pulled the boy out.

"You must not fear me." The man said to the boy.

Two men kneeled in front of Guinevere's cell. They stared at her for a minute, before the one in Roman armor, slashed the cell with his sword, and pulled her out.

The one with curly hair turned around, and stopped. She felt fear well up in her heart. _Please, let him see me._ She thought. He kneeled down before her cell and looked in. She found herself staring into blazing dark brown orbs. She smiled slightly and scooted closure. The man stood up and sung his sword. She watched in awe as the lock fell to the ground and the cell door swung down. The man sheathed his sword and held out his hand. She bit her lip and placed one of her hands in his. His hand dwarfed hers and she let him pull her out easily as if she were not a child. When she was in his arms, she sighed in relief and closed her eyes. She felt him shift her and she squeaked in pain. He froze and looked down at her. She grimaced and shifted her hips then shook her head. She hoped he'd understand. His eyes widen. He did. He quickly moved about and soon she had to close her eyes in pain. She cried out weakly as he placed her down on the ground and moved to block the sun for her. She slowly opened her eyes and found her savior, Guinevere's, and the boy's all around her, her cousin, and the boy. They were calling for water. Her eyes stayed locked with her savior's as he gentle poured water into her mouth. She greedily took the water, but started to cough quickly. She weakly pushed it away and took a deep breath.

Her savior said softly, "My name is Lancelot. You are safe, My Lady. I shall have our Healer, Dagonet, look at her hips."

She nodded and smiled as Lady Fulucina knelt by her and offered her some soft bread. She gratefully took the food. When she had a small portion, she went to Guinevere.

Then her savior, Lancelot, arrived with a very large man. She recognized him as the one who saved the boy.

He stared into her eyes and hesitantly placed his large hands on her hips. She nodded.

He muttered something to Lancelot and he yelled, "GAWAIN!"

A very muscled man with blond hair appeared. The large man, Dagonet, muttered something to him and he nodded. He looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

Lancelot knelt by her head and said, "We are going to have to put them back into their sockets. This will hurt. Are you well enough for this?"

She smiled and said softly, "If I didn't scream when he pulled them out, I doubt I'll be much louder when you put them back, Sir Knight."

Lancelot smiled back. She might have been in despair before, but she was regaining her lust for life now that she was free.

Before they started, another man upon a white horse said, "They are Woads."

Their leader apparently knew this and the others interpreted his lack of response to mean, **_we're still going to help them-so help. _**

Dagonet said, "Lancelot will hold your upper body down while Gawain and I work your lower body."

She nodded and turned her head. She winced. Marius wasn't a happy man. She smiled when Arthur threatened to kill him now and seal his fate. She wished he had killed the little Roman worm. Lancelot's grip tightened and she closed her eyes. Gawain raised her hip and Dagonet roughly swung her leg up and forward. She cried out softly and tears fell quickly down her dirty face. Lancelot placed a hand on her cheek and began to mutter comforting things into her ear. The two men grimaced when they heard her cries of pain. They hated doing this to her since she had suffered so much pain, but it had to be done. They quickly switched sides and gave her no time to realize what they had done. In a short few minutes, she was able to move her legs again. She blinked and smiled as she realized this. She looked up at the three men and smiled beautifully at them. Gawain smiled in return and nodded in welcome.

Dagonet just nodded and Lancelot picked her up and said as he put her in the wagon, "You are welcome, Lady." When she saw that her cousin and the boy were all right, she allowed herself to fall asleep.

Arthur was smiling slightly. Lancelot was constantly looking over his shoulder and the sleeping Woad woman. She was beautiful, but the look in his friend's eyes weren't of lust but of protection and admiration. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his friend of close to falling in love with the young lady.

"What's so different about this woman Lancelot? Normally you'd be complaining about us moving to slow and how they won't survive and how we should just leave them."

Lancelot swerved around and smiled sheepishly. Arthur was right. Normally, he was very opinionated about whom they could save and whom they had to leave behind. It was a job he did not like, mind you. But someone had to remind Arthur that they only could do so much in a certain amount of time.

Lancelot shrugged and replied, "Something in her eyes when I found here touched me, Arthur. She had given up all hope of being free, but she still had some hope. When she saw me, she smiled. I could have just up and walked away and you'd never know she was still there. But, her eyes…they were so pure…so bright. I couldn't just leave her. I had to help her. And just now, when I placed her in the wagon, her eyes were watching me like I was one of your _Angel's of Mercy_, Arthur. I've never felt like that before."

Arthur smiled to himself as Lancelot drew back to travel with the wagon that held the girl he saved. Arthur raised his head to the heavens and gave thanks to his God that his old friend was back. Lancelot had been such a giving and warm Knight in the beginning even if he was bitter about being a Knight. He had helped all who asked and asked for nothing in return. But the years, had weighed heavily on his soul. Brother after brother had died before his eyes and many more innocents had died by his hand that gave him no offence. He didn't believe that any God, who truly cared for his people, would let them suffer so, so he didn't believe in any Gods. He believed that you looked out for yourself and those you care for as well as you can. That is why he was so passionate about not coming in the beginning. This journey could very well kill them all, on that he was in agreement with his second. But, he was still a Roman Officer and he had to obey the Bishop. He glanced back at the wagon. The girl he saved was awake. Lancelot was not to be seen, but his horse was tethered to the wagon.

"How is she Dag?" he asked as he placed a hand on the girl's forehead.

The Healer of the Knights, smiled slightly at his friend and said, "She is well, exhausted is all."

"And the boy?"

Dagonet looked into his friend's eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in many years-concern for others other than the Knights.

He placed a wet cloth on the boy's head and said, "He burns."

Lancelot patted his friend on the shoulder and moved to the back to see to his charge. He placed a hand on her forehead and nodded-no fever. Her skin looked healthy enough-not malnourished. Also, she was covered in plenty of fur blankets-not cold either. She'd wake up soon too. He sighed in relief. He also shook his head. He was feeling things he hadn't felt in many years. He had never quite grown as cold as Tristran when it came to people, but he was rather closed off and dark.

He turned around and said, "Come get me when she wakes."

Dagonet nodded and watched the twin sword wielding Knight exit the wagon. He glanced to his left. The Roman woman was staring at him again. He didn't know what to do, so he busied himself with ringing out the cloth and placing it on Lucan's fevered brow.

When she awoke again, she heard Guinevere's voice, "It is a beautiful country is it not?"

Then she heard her savior's voice, "If you say so."

"And where do you come from that compares? The Black Sea? This is heaven to me."

Her savior said, "I do not believe in heaven, as I have been living in this hell."

She frowned. He sounded so sure of himself. Well, they had been taken from their homes as young boys to fight in a war not their own. She was sure, she'd think the famed Sarmatia was hell on earth too if she had been forced to go there and fight enemies not her own.

Before Guinevere to goad him further, for that was her goal she knew, she said, "Let him rest Guinevere! His opinions are his own. I'm sure you'd think the famed Sarmatia was Hell if your and his positions were switched. Let him be. Go bother someone else."

Guinevere gave her and evil eye, but did as she smartly suggested. Lancelot grinned at her.

"I see you are awake. This is good. I had just come to check up on you. We have stopped for the night. Are you hungry?"

She laughed. And boy did it feel good to laugh again! Her savior's smile grew at the sound of her laugh.

"I'm starved, Sir Knight! What's to eat? Oh, silly me! I've forgotten to give you my name! I can't have you calling me, My Lady, all the time!"

Lancelot shrugged and said, "I see no problem with it."

She laughed again and said, "So the rumors are true! You are a charmer, Sir Lancelot! But, as flattering as the title maybe, my name is Emogen."

"**Emogen**." He stated trying it out for himself.

He shook his head and said, "Though it is a very lovely name, **maiden**, I think I shall call you, My Lady."

She slowly moved to leave the wagon. Lancelot quickly jumped off his steed and helped her out. He placed his hands upon her waist and lifted her easily out of the wagon.

She smiled at him and said, " 'Tis good to know you know what my name means, Knight."

Lancelot shrugged and said, "You live here for fifteen years and you can't help but pick up the language. Emogen the maiden; I spoke truth, it is a lovely name for an equally lovely woman."

"Come, let's join the others around the fire, yes?"

She smiled and nodded.

Before she could get far, Lady Fulucina interrupted, "Not before you are washed and properly dressed."

Emogen blinked and looked down at her attire. She was in what was left of her Woad battle gear and a fur blanket. She grimaced. She was covered in blue paint, blood, other bodily fluids, and the gunk that covered the cells five walls. She glanced up at Lancelot and nodded. He bowed his head and left them.

Lady Fulucina explained, "When we stopped an hour past, I asked for a tub to bath all three of you in. Sir Dagonet was good enough to help me. In this wagon is where we shall bathe."

With the Roman lady's help, Emogen got inside the wagon and sighed in pleasure as the torn rags of her Woad clothes were removed and she submerged herself inside the warm tub of water. The lady was a gentle washer. Emogen barely felt the rag as she washed her body. After a time, she felt a shiver flow through her-though it wasn't because she was cold. She looked over her shoulder and discovered her savior staring at her with his deep brown-black eyes. They had a fire within them. Only this time, that fire was a good one that sent shivers through her entire body. She returned the stare and saw Lancelot gulp and hurriedly turn his head away. She smiled. It was good to know that she had the same effect on him that he had on her.


	2. Chapter 2

When her bath was finished, Emogen felt thousands of times better. Lady Fulucina had been wonderful. She cleaned every bump and bruise tenderly and for a time, she felt like a child being cared for by her loving mother. She sighed. She had not seen her mother in many years. She wasn't even sure if her mother was alive or not. She shook her head. Now was not the time for depressing memories! She had just escaped Hell and had a cute suitor waiting for her-she hoped. She tugged anxiously at the Roman styled dress Lady Fulucina had given to her. It was beautiful. But she felt awkward in it. The Roman noble had assured her it made her look divine, but she wasn't too sure. After all, she wasn't some blushing flower. But the reluctant wife of Marius Honourius said that the emerald green of the dress brought out the pure green in her own eyes and she silently went along with it. She wasn't up for an argument. She just wanted food, some nice company, and a good night's rest.

She wandered through the large group of people, and smiled when she found the Knights surrounding a fire. All but one was there. She was about to go up to them, when Guinevere grabbed her arm and pulled her sharply into the coverage of the trees. Emogen glared at her and silently asked why she did that.

Guinevere shifted awkwardly in her blue Roman styled dress and said, "You are to friendly with our enemy, cousin. Lancelot had helped you-I understand that. I feel a certain obligation to Arthur for helping me, but I am not flirting so with him. It is time you've outgrown your crush on him-don't you think?"

"Guinevere! When will you get it! They are free now! They do not have to be our enemy? They have never **BEEN** our enemy! Rome has! Why can't you keep that straight! I don't like war and I don't like fighting! If I can make new friends and allies, I shall! Uncle Merlin agrees with me! Hell! He's the one who taught me that the Knights are great men and deserve our utmost respect! He taught you too! I'm not a Lady of War like you cousin. I'm a Lady of Peace! Let me do what I do best! Please!" She pleaded with her mother's niece and sighed in relief when the brown-hared woman released her.

She made her way up to them and smiled. They looked up at her and her three Healers smiled in welcome. The Roman leader nodded in greetings. The large bald man and the youngest still looked at her warily, but welcomed her nonetheless.

"Here lass, you look like you need a bit of meat on you." Said the large man as he passed her a plate filled with meat and raw vegetables.

She smiled slightly at him and said, "Thank you, I agree. It's not like Marius gave us food down in that place."

All the Knights winced at that and the youngest one's, whom she did not know, eyes glittered in respect. She smiled. She'd win him over soon enough.

As she ate, she asked, "So, I know Arthur Castus, Commander of the Legendary Sarmatian Knights, the half Briton-half Roman who chose Rome and the Compassionate One. I know Lancelot, his Second-n-Command, the Twin Sword Master, and the Handsome Charmer. I know Dagonet, the Healer and the Gentle One and I know Gawain, the Twin Axe Master and the Sensitive One. Lastly, there is Tristran, the Scout and the Silent One. Who are the others?"

Lancelot chuckled and asked instead, "Is that how your people know us as?"

She smiled impishly and said, "Well, that's how the **WOMEN** know you as. The men have very different names for you."

Lancelot and the other Knights raised their eyebrows and she began to laugh again.

After a few minutes she gasped out, "Oh! You don't think that we are **BLIND** do you! We may have had to fight you because you had been made to fight with our enemy, Rome, but all young Woad girls have had at least **ONE** crush on you Knights growing up!"

She collapsed into giggles again as the Knights all preened. She smiled. It was nice to see their egos go up. They looked like they could use a morale booster.

The youngest with the shaggy beard asked, "What are the other Titles the other Knights are known for?"

She swallowed her giggles and replied, "Well, there was also Percival the Pure One and Beveidere the Sweet One. Then there is Bors the Fatherly and Lucky One and lastly, there is Galahad the Cute One and the Master Archer."

Once again the eyebrows rose and then some fell. She understood. The two Knights she named first weren't alive anymore. They had died not two moons past. It was sad really. To survive so far into your service and fall ill thanks to a harsh summer and not enough food…it wasn't a very good way to die. Fate was not very kind to those two fallen Knights. She smiled softly and watched as they in turn watched her eat again.

When she was finished, she asked, "So, are you going to tell me who is who or am I going to have to guess?"

The Knights glanced at one another in amazement. She is a Woad-an enemy! They weren't supposed to be so friendly to her! But, she was not like any Woad they had seen before. Granted, the only Woads they ever saw was during battle and during battle it is better to think that the people you are killing are murderers and barbarians and not human being with hearts. It makes having to kill them easier. But, their service to Rome was over. They didn't have to be enemies anymore…

Bors spoke up, "I am Bors, girl. The lad is Galahad. The missing one is Tristran."

Emogen had quietly observed the Knights after her question about their names. She knew their problem. Guinevere had crewed her out about the same thing not moments ago.

She smiled at them and said off-handedly, "I'm not like the normal Woads. I'm not like Guinevere either. My cousin, she is a Lady of War, our Warrior Princess, as you will. Me, I hate war and I hate fighting. Don't get me wrong, I understand the need for it, but I hate it."

"So, you cannot fight?" asked Gawain with an odd look in his eyes.

Galahad added in confusion, "But I thought all Woads knew how to fight?"

Emogen rolled her eyes, picked up Galahad's bow and an arrow, and quickly knocked it back. She let it fly. They all heard a thunking sound and a second later; a squirrel fell from the tree. She walked over to it and placed it at Bors' feet.

She tossed the bow back to the youngest Knight and said, "So can I, I just don't like too."

They looked at her again and she saw awe in their eyes. She was very different! She smiled. She knew she was different from other women they knew, and she liked that. It would keep them on their toes around her-in a good way of course.

She continued her explanation as if she never stopped, "I'm a Lady of Peace. Where Guin's the leader when we fight, I'm the leader of the troops, as it were, when we have found a truce. I imagine, there was a lot more fights in the past two moons while I was other wise detained in Marius' lovely abode?"

Arthur nodded and said, "Yes, we realized this when the Woads left us alone and started to fight amongst themselves for a time. We thought it was strange. We had never seen that before in all our fifteen years stationed here."

Emogen nodded and stated, "I'm the Peace Keeper. I belong to no tribe anymore even though I am of high blood. As you know, there are ten tribes in this area. All of them are Woads. All of them have different beliefs and thoughts about Rome, Roman's, the Knights, and other such things. I was born into Merlin's tribe. But, as I grew up, I was singled out because I did not enjoy fighting nor did I wish to fight against the Knights. Merlin saw my struggles and during my twentieth year, he announced that I was no longer a member of any tribe. Instead, I was to become the Lady of Peace. It is my job to travel within the ten tribes here in the area and be a third party to help bring treaties about. I had been on my way to another tribal meeting when Marius'…ah…Roman help captured me and placed me in that Hell Hole."

The Knights once again stopped and stared at her. They had never realized how much it took for the Woads to present a unified front when they battled. They always thought that the Woads fell under Merlin's command because he was their leader. They knew of the tribes-true, but they had been led to believe that Merlin was the King!

Lancelot said, "We had no idea. We had been led to believe that all the Woads fought under Merlin. So, you are very important to the Woa…your people?"

She smiled and nodded. It seemed they understood her position now. She was not their enemy. She could see it in their eyes.

Arthur stretched and said, "It is late, and we will be moving soon. We need to sleep. Lady Emogen, it was a pleasure to sit and talk with you. Hopefully we will have a chance to do this again. I… I have questions for you concerning a female by the name Igraine."

She smiled at him. She knew who this woman was. How could she not? Igraine had been the Lady of Peace before she took up the mantle five years ago after ten years of chaos. Lancelot stood and led her away.

When they were away from the other Knights, he said as he looked into her eyes, "You look beautiful, Maiden. How are you feeling?"

She felt a tiny blush and was thankful for the dark night and replied, "I am feeling fine. My hips hurt a bit, but that's expected because they have only just been put back, but other than that I am fine. And thank you for the compliment."

Lancelot smiled sheepishly and Emogen covered a smile. She thought it was cute that the _'Charmer'_ of the Knights was shy around her-a simple lady.

She waved to the wagon where Lady Fulucina was awaiting her outside and said with a laugh, "I'd best go. The Lady is quite the mother, you know?"

Lancelot bowed his head and turned. She watched as he found a tree and sat down under it. She vanished inside the wagon and watched as Lady Fulucina picked up the young boy she now knew to be Lucan and handed him to Dagonet. He nodded goodnight to her and then it was just she, the Lady, and Guinevere. She bade them both goodnight and closed her eyes. But she didn't fall asleep. She wasn't too tired despite the fact she could do with the sleep. Her current ailing right now was her hips. Inactivity would definitely help right now. By the sound of her deep breaths, Lady Fulucina was already fast asleep. That was quick. _The poor lady, she must be exhausted! _Thought Emogen to herself as she feigned sleep for Guinevere. She watched as her cousin walked to Lancelot. Her lips thinned and she pulled out from her dress, a necklace. It was made from simple rocks cut into different shapes. But, they had a specific purpose. It made a wonderful weapon because it looked so innocent. She pulled off a square cut blue rock and took aim.

She heard Guinevere continue, "And when you return home you will take a wife and have sons."

Before he could answer she threw it with deadly accuracy. It hit Guinevere right on the butt. She jumped with a shocked screech. She placed a hand on her bruised back end and spun around when she saw the blue stone in between her feet. The Lady of War glared at her. But she didn't care. Guinevere had always had a bit of a grudge against Lancelot because years ago he had killed Guinevere's fancy when they were but young women and he, new to the island. She had vowed to one day make him feel as she did then by making him feel like less of a man. This was a part of that vow. She would do all she could to make sure that Guinevere didn't mess this up! They didn't need to make enemies of the Knights when they were so vulnerable! Guinevere sighed, sagged her shoulders, and walked away. Lancelot looked at her and then at the blue stone. He picked it up and looked directly into her emerald eyes. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. This time, sleep came to her easily.

Lancelot looked at the blue stone and saw the tiny hole drilled through it. It looked to be the same size as the leatherneck piece that was wrapped around his neck right now. He pulled out the last thing he received from his family before he left and rubbed the mouse carving gently. Habren, his tiny five-year-old sister, was twenty now. He was twenty-eight. He pulled the knot out and easily slid the blue stone onto the leatherneck piece. He retied it and pulled it back on. He sighed. He's never had a protector before. He smirked, and **NEVER** one from another woman!

After a few hours, when he had watch, he saw Guinevere walk through the forest like a ghost. He was about to follow her when Arthur appeared and followed her trail. He raised an eyebrow. Something was up. Plus, he had seen the looks the two cast between them. He smirked again. Maybe he wasn't the only one changing and falling in love with a Briton after all. He frowned when minutes later Arthur came storming back. Arthur glanced at him and then to the wagon. He understood. Arthur wanted to talk to Emogen.

He quickly and quietly roused her and pulled her to Arthur's tree where the other's had gathered. Tristran was also there with his hawk, Siolae.

"Emogen, why would Merlin offer peace between our two groups now? Just when we are to leave and the Saxon's are arriving?" demanded Arthur.

Emogen blinked and said, "I'm afraid I do not know Merlin's reasons Arthur. But I can guess. His people are great warriors, but leaders to lead them to victory are few and far between. Many tribes of Woad, males included, believe you can accomplish anything. You have never lost a battle no matter if you are outnumbered. With Roman legions leaving, I'm guessing he hopes you will stay. You have seen the courtesy of Rome here in Marius' estate where you found me, Arthur. I think he hopes that you will see that your Rome doesn't exist and that you will stay here and help build something new. Merlin is tired, you see. He does not wish to fight anymore than you do. But, he does want his freedom back."

She smiled and added, "He once told me, when I was a young woman that you had the making of a great King. You just lacked the will to take your thrown."

She curtsied and left the group leaving them to stare at her and at Arthur.

Arthur sighed and walked off leaving the Knights to stare at one another in confusion. But, sleep called to them all and they quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Emogen awoke to hear Lady Fulucina begging Marius to let the boy go and watched her get tossed to the ground. She watched as Alecto rushed to his mother's side. She crawled out of the wagon and again pulled off a stone from her necklace. This time it was red and spherical. She took aim and threw. It hit Marius in the eye the exact same time an arrow lodged itself in his stomach. She spun around and watched Guinevere march up with a bow and arrow in her hand. Arthur and Lancelot joined her with Excalibur in hand and twin swords crossed over shoulders. She nodded and turned back around to watch what happened next.

She grinned as she heard Lancelot say a bit sarcastically, "I see your hands are feeling better."

Arthur was an effective negotiator she decided later when they were on the road again. He had quickly gotten the Roman mercenaries to join their side and swear loyalty to him. She frowned. Tristran had arrived then with horrible news. The Saxons were close-too close. They had to leave. They also had armor piercings. Then he and Alecto had talked. It seemed Arthur finally understood what Rome was like now- poor thing. He had to hear about his second father's murder to realize it though. Now, they were walking on the frozen lake that blocked their path to freedom. Arthur and Knights stopped. She sighed. The ice was threatening them too much.

She fell silent as the Saxon's battle drums reached their ears.

Arthur swung his horse around and asked warily, "Knights?"

Bors replied, "These Saxons are so close behind, me arse is hurtin'."

Tristran replied, "I never liked looking over my shoulder anyways."

"It would be nice to put and end to this racket." Put in Gawain soundly as Galahad added sternly, "And finally get a good look at the bastards!"

Dagonet supported them by saying, "Here, now."

Arthur looked to his friend and Emogen watched Lancelot's eyes get large. He sighed and nodded his head as he stared at the ice. They had no choice. The people had to be protected. They would stay and fight.

Emogen pulled away from Lady Fulucina when Arthur ordered Ganis to lead the people south by following the coast.

She winced when he protested, "But you are seven again two-hundred!"

Guinevere cut in as she handed her a bow and pulled her up to the group of men, "Nine, you could use our bows."

Arthur rolled his eyes but said nothing as they positioned themselves- Guinevere between Arthur and Lancelot and her between Lancelot and Dagonet.

She heard Alecto saying he could fight, but Arthur cut him off saying he had to bare witness to all that happened here. His job was to get to Rome. Jols, she noted, had left them all an assortment of battle gear that would most definitely help. She particularly took note of the large red Roman body shield just behind Lancelot.

As the Saxon's arrived, Lancelot said, "You looked frightened, there are a lot of lonely men out there."

Guinevere looked at him from the corner of her eye and retorted, "Don't worry, I won't let them rape you."

Emogen smiled crookedly as he smirked. They would get along well, if only Guin would let her grudge go.

She turned her attention back to the battle when she heard the Saxon leader shout, "ARCHERS!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Knights and the two Woad women watched as a Saxon Archer stepped forward and raised his bow into the air. He released the arrow. The group watched as it sailed through the air only to fall in the middle of the two groups and skid another ten feet. A black-hared man said something to the leader and he retorted angrily. Then shouts filled the air as the Saxons started to grow closer.

Arthur spoke up, "Well, I think they are waiting for an invitation, Bors." He glanced to the second Knight and added, "Tristran."

Guinevere protested, "They are far to out of range!"

Emogen rolled her eyes. Her cousin was such a smart mouthed idiot at times. First of all, these are Sarmatian Bows! They are known for their amazing reach. Second of all, she didn't think that Arthur would have them waist arrows if they couldn't make it to the Saxons. She watched as the two loaded their bows with three arrows each. They raised them into the air and fired. Six Sarmatian arrows flew through the air and found homes in six now very dead Saxon warriors. She smiled to herself. She glanced to her cousin. She was glaring at Arthur whom had a decidedly superior look in his face.

Arthur raised his bow and commanded, "Aim for the Wings of the ranks, make them cluster!"

All nine loaded their bows and took aim. After Arthur released his, eight others quickly followed. Eight more Saxons fell dead. Again and again they fired at the Saxons. The Saxons were falling and the leader was yelling at them to remain in ranks. All the while, Emogen was very aware of how the ice was cracking yet not breaking. The threat was very real here, and yet at the same time it was abstract. Again, and again some more, they shot at the Saxons. Arthur bent down to retrieve more arrows then he shouted, "It's not breaking! Prepare for combat!"

Immediately, the Knights reached for their weapon of choice and she and Guinevere loaded their bows once more. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw Dagonet drop his sword and pull his axe up instead. She furrowed her brow. _What was he doing? He can't…_ All thought stopped, when the Knight rushed out of the line yelling a battle cry. Arthur yelled for cover and she and Guinevere quickly released their arrows. Two Archers fell by their hand yet still more came forth. The others had released their arrows and brought down even more, but arrows from the Saxons still flew at Dagonet. Then she remembered the body shield. She dropped her bow and spun to Lancelot. He saw her reached behind him for something and run away.

"**EMOGEN!**" he and Guinevere yelled.

She couldn't believe how heavy the Roman shield was! But, she had to reach Dagonet! He would surely be killed if he didn't have protection! And she owed him! He helped her when he didn't need to back there in Marius' estate. Plus, in a few more hours, he will finally be free! He can't die now! She skidded in front of him and lifted the shield. Immediately three bangs sounded in her ears. That was three arrows meant for the large giant. She glanced behind her and paled slightly. Dagonet already had an arrow sticking out of his left side. It was bleeding freely now, but he kept on smashing the ice. Finally the ice started to break. Everyone lost his or her balance. Emogen felt the shield tilting away from her, but she bit her lip and held on. Dagonet would not die! He wouldn't! Not if she could prevent it. She wanted to know what was happening beyond the shield because she heard many screams, but was not willing to put herself or Dagonet in any more danger.

Distantly, she heard someone yelling her name, "**_EMOGEN!_**"

Then the ice around them cracked open. Dagonet, weak with blood loss, fell into a hole made by the ice. She gasped and dropped her shield. She winced as she felt an arrow graze her stomach. She reached into the frozen water, and grabbed what she could of the gentle Healer. She managed to grab his cloak and shirt and pulled with all her strength. It wasn't enough though. Just as she was about to be pulled in with him, another hand covered hers and a second hand grabbed even more of the Knight and together they pulled him up. She glanced up and saw it was Arthur. He was staring at her with gratitude and awe. Even though there were still arrows flying about them, she blushed.

The two of them started to drag the Knight away from the cracking water, and another Knight, Bors, arrived with another shield to protect them. Together, they managed to bring the Knight to the edge of the lake and silently they watched as the Saxons fell to their frozen graves. Well, all but Emogen did. She hated seeing death, and she had to stop the bleeding.

"Could someone help me please!" she cried out as she broke the arrow's feathered tail off, and tried to staunch the flow of blood.

The Knights shook themselves out of their amazement and Lancelot knelt beside her and said, "That was the most stupid, most idiot thing I have ever seen…thank you. Because of you, Dag will live."

Then he kissed her cheek and proceeded to help her push the arrow through and place healing herbs and bandaged around him. She felt proud of herself. She only blushed once when they were removing all his wet clothes and putting him in dry ones. Quickly, they put him on Bors' horse and wrapped all their spare blankets around him.

Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you can ride Dagonet's horse, Arrowhead. I'm sure he'd be honored if you did so."

She nodded and quickly mounted the white horse that had a brown spot right between his eyes that looked like and arrowhead. _So that's how he got his name-cute._ She thought with a smile and joined Lancelot near the front of the line.

Lancelot said, "We'll have to ride fast. We need to get Dagonet to the Wall, and we need to rejoin the caravan."

She turned to him and said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

With grins all around, the group of nine galloped away from the battle site full of glee and a bit of worry. Dagonet's life was still in danger. When they met back up with the caravan, they found the group just inside the Wall. The Knights shared a grin-they were **FREE! **

As the dismounted, Bors cried out, "Jols! Get the Healer in the Infirmary **_NOW!_**"

The Knights' squire, Jols, jumped to obey as he ran by the Bishop. Bors followed him on his horse.

The Bishop grimaced and quickly put on a happy smile.

"Ah, Knights! You have returned victorious! Against all odds Satan could send…Alecto let me look at you!"

Emogen watched from the safety of behind Dagonet's horse as the young Roman man backed away from the Bishop and into his mother's embrace.

The Bishop looked around in embarrassment before he straightened up and announced, "Knights, you are free! Come give me the papers!"

He waved to a Roman legion that opened the box to them. Lancelot reached forward and grabbed all seven and passed them around. She bowed her head slightly in worry and sympathy. Bors had just returned and he had tears falling from his eyes. When Lancelot reached him he held the papers to him. Bors didn't seem to see him.

"Bors…"

When the only father of the Knights still refused to see him, he placed both on Bors chest and said louder, "Bors!"

That got him eye contact.

Lancelot said more gently, "For Dagonet."

Bors took the papers and said as he glared at the Bishop, "He doesn't need this, he's a free man…he's nearly dead!" Then he stormed away. Lancelot sighed and bowed his head. Tristran, she noticed, had taken the box that held their discharge papers and turning it this way and that like a collector would. She smiled. _So, the scout has a bit of a lifting finger does he?_ A hand on her shoulder cleared her thoughts. She looked up and found herself staring into Lancelot's beautiful brown eyes.

"Come, let's get you warmed up. You are in nothing but a dress and you've been soaked with frozen water and we need to clean and bandage that cut. We don't need you, too, to become ill."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to wherever he wished. The people of the fort were staring at her oddly, but she didn't understand why. She wasn't dressed up as a Woad, so that wasn't it. She sighed. She'd ask one of the Knights later.

When they reached wherever Lancelot wanted to take her, he turned to her and said a bit sheepishly, "This is my chambers. I don't know where else to take you as the visitors chambers are so close to the Roman Legionaries and I doubt you'd like to be close to them."

Emogen smiled gently at him and said, "This is fine Lancelot. Just tell me, where will I find a change of clothes?"

Lancelot waved her inside and said from the door, "I'll have Vanora, Bors' lover and mother to all his li'l bastards, _by the way don't tell him I admit that_, give you one of her old dresses she can't wear anymore. I'll be right back. You stay here and look around."

When he was gone, she went to the door and looked out. Gawain and Galahad were two and three doors down from Lancelot's and they were arguing again.

"Gawain! Galahad! My I ask you a question?" she asked brightly as she stepped out of the doorway.

The two Knights spun around and their eyes widened. They hadn't been paying to much attention to her before because they were worried about Dagonet and still reeling form their newfound freedom, but now that they were focused, really focused, on her, they were spellbound. That dress, last night, was awing. Now, that it was wet and sticking to her body, they felt like bowing before her and renaming her Aphrodite. Which caused both of them to smirk because Lancelot would gut them stem to stern and back again. Also, it wasn't like she **LOOKED** like a true goddess for she wasn't big breasted or exotic of face. She was quite small in the chest, but she, herself, was petite, so she was perfectly proportioned. Also, her face was rather plain to look at besides her exotic green eyes. Those green eyes of hers had captured all seven last night-Lancelot most of all. She was truly a Lady of Peace since her eyes have yet to lose their serene glaze that put them all at ease around her.

Gawain shook himself and said, "But of course Lady Emogen, what is your question?"

"Well, as we were walking here, all the village people were staring at me. I was wondering why?"

Galahad snorted and replied, "That's easy! You were with Lancelot and you are not one of the Bar Wenches that chase after him."

Gawain added, "Point of fact, he was chasing after you despite the fact he was leading you around."

Emogen nodded to herself and said as she headed back inside, "Thank you boys! You've been most helpful!"

They called back their welcomes and she closed the door with a sigh. So, the villagers were staring at her because Lancelot was acting very out of character around her. He wasn't acting like normal-however that was? She sat down on his bed and gasped as she fell deeply into it. She looked at it in amazement. It was made of expensive goose feathers and the sheets were a soft cotton texture she had never felt before. The fur blankets on top were warm and heavy. Perfect for the cold nights of Briton now. She shook her head. She had thought that the Romans didn't care for their conscripts. Apparently, she was wrong. Then she heard a knock at her door.

"Ah, come in?" she said in question as the door opened to reveal a red-hared pretty woman with a babe in her arm, a child in her hand, two more dancing around her, and a dress or two over her shoulder.

"Ah! So you're the lass that has caught our dear Lance in your spell! You are a pretty thing indeed. I'm Vanora, Bors' lover, and these are our bastards Seven, Eight, Nine and Eleven. I have three dresses for you that I think will fit you. If they don't, we can always fix them up a bit."

Emogen blinked and said, "Ah, thank you Lady Vanora. I appreciate the dresses. If you don't mind me asking, why are the children named for numbers?"

Vanora waved her off and said, "I'm no Lady lass, just call me Vanora. Also, Bors, the idiot he is, won't ask me to marry him so the children have no names-just numbers. Now, lets get you dressed!"

Number Eight tugged at her mother's dress and asked, "May we play on Uncl' Lance's bed Mummy?"

Vanora rolled her eyes and said, "Just don't ruin the stitching!"

The children cheered as Vanora handed her a green dress and said, "Go on, put in on!"

Eager to get out of the wet Roman dress, Emogen quickly pulled on the emerald green cotton dress. It fit her almost perfectly. It hugged her in the hips and caressed her flat stomach. It also blanketed her chest in soft cotton that Woad's have never known of. The only problem was that Vanora was three inches taller than she was, so the dress was a little long on her.

Vanora giggled like a young girl again and said, "Lass, if this is all the trouble we're going to have, we've been fated to become the best of friends, yes?"

Emogen couldn't help it. Vanora's face was all a glow with happiness and cheer she had to agree. With a few quick stitches, the three dresses were altered to fit her petite height and she was once again dressed in the emerald green dress. She placed a hand over her wound. She had been lucky. The cut was tiny and not deep. It had barely bled and scabbed over quickly so her new dress had not been stained.

"Now, let's go see to Dagonet. I heard from Bors and the others that he still lives thanks to you. I thank you for that. He's Bors' cousin you know? They've been the best of friends since they were babes. It would have created a wound deep within my Bors if Dagonet had died. He is very well liked here."

"I'm glad I could help. He treated me very nicely while I was being healed. And, do you need some help? I could carry one of them if you'd like?"

Vanora burst out laughing and said, "Oh thank ye! I so need the help!"

She plopped Eleven in her arms and grabbed Seven and Eight in her hands even with Nine still in her embrace.

"Now, to the Infirmary! Lance should be there too."

She smiled in reply and followed the woman to yet another new place behind the Wall. She marveled at everything she saw. It was so different from her Woad heritage. Plus, she and Guinevere were probably the only Woads to see behind the Wall and live to tell about it so far! Vanora giggled at her wide-eyed expression. She knew that life behind the Wall could be an awe-inspiring sight at first. After a time, you get used to it, but those first few weeks, are nothing short of amazing.

"AH! Here we are! Let's see if Cousin Dag is awake shall we?"

Her three children cheered as Emogen chuckled and pushed the door open. She smiled when the three rushed to the bed and cried out happily, "Cosin, Daggy!"

The gentle Knight laughed happily as he hugged the three and then he looked up.

His smiled grew even warmer as he said, "Ah, my heroine has come! Thank you for helping me Lady Emogen. You didn't have to, so thank you."

Lancelot came up behind her as she said, " 'Tis my pleasure. I couldn't let you die after all you did to help me! Let's just call it even, okay?"

The Knight shook his head but agreed slightly. If he couldn't thank her properly, he'd watch over her like an older brother until he felt like he had repaid her for saving his life.

Lancelot chuckled and said teasingly, "You know, Dag's gonna be your shadow until he's satisfied."

She shrugged and looked up at him. His eyes were a glow with happiness and light. She smiled. He was free now. He had lived to see the end of his captivity. Plus, all his brothers had survived to see their freedom. He deserved to be this free and openhearted.

He was staring at her as she turned to face him fully. She tilted her head at him in question. He shook his head and held out his arm.

When she accepted it, he said over his shoulder, "When you're feeling better Dagonet, come find us in the Tavern where you can be the big brother to her there!"

Dagonet's laughter was all they heard as they closed the door separating the sick from the outside world.


	4. Chapter 4

Once alone, Emogen asked, "So, what does one do here do pass the time?"

Lancelot gallantly took her hand, placed it in the crook of his arm, and answered as they walked down the beautifully decorated hall, "Well, there is reading, training, wenching, training, drinking, training, wenching, training, and more training though I doubt you'd like the wenching or drinking. So, we can read or train or…"

He stopped and looked at her with his twinkling mischievous eyes.

"Or what?" she prodded as they continued on.

"Or, we can go back to my chambers for some private fun."

She gasped and slapped his arm lightly. She had seen the glint in his eye before hand, so she knew he was teasing, but still! She felt her face flush though. Even if she protested, she wasn't completely against the thought of sharing his bed. Plus, it wasn't like she was a virgin, either. Being the Lady of Peace during wartime had its advantages. One of which was having her pick of any man she wanted to bed before battle. When they came to his rooms again, she pulled away slightly and gave him a coy smile. She opened the door with her hand while her back was to it teasing Arthur's First Knight as she vanished into the darkness that swallowed his room. Lancelot quickly followed.

When both were completely locked in his room, she sash-shayed up to him and said softly, "I do not know what tomorrow brings. But I do know this; you and the other Knights are leaving. In the short time we've known each other, I've felt drawn to you. I do not know why, but I know this to be true. I'd be honored to share your bed this night, my Savior, my Knight."

She saw Lancelot swallow hard. She couldn't believe she was being this forward. _But, I meant what I said._ She thought. It had taken three days to cross from Marius' lands to the Wall and in those three days, she had come to love the dark Knight. _If he turns me away from his bed tonight, I'll probably wilt inside, but I'd survive._ How long, she wasn't sure, but she'd live for a time. It was an odd thing-love. It is such a pure wonderful thing, but it can also give a person the most heartache. She knew that the two of them shared some kind of connection, but if he did not acknowledge it, it would never be fully realized.

Her thoughts broke as she felt his large callused hands upon her shoulders. She knew he wanted her to look him in the eyes, but she just couldn't find the courage to do so. She felt warmth under her chin as she felt his fingers gently push her head up. She gulped and looked up. What she saw amazed her. His eyes. His big brown blazing eyes were not blazing like the sun anymore. No, they were now a churning deep chocolate brown that drew her in enticingly. They mesmerized her. They were beautiful.

As their faces grew closer, Lancelot whispered fiercely, "I would die happily with you in my arms this night, my Maiden. I would gladly carry all the weight of the damned Roman Empire for one of your kisses."

She smiled and leaned up. He met her lips with a kiss that blazed hotly in her very soul. When they parted, she gazed up at him with a sizzling glaze in her eyes. Lancelot was thrown by her look.

When she could see straight again, she found herself laying flush against Lancelot breathing in deeply as she tried to regain her lost breath.

"Woah, that has never happened to me before." She gasped out still not fully recovered from their dance.

Lancelot nodded at her with dazed eyes. _This has been the most intense union he has ever been in! _She thought proudly as they continued to stare into each other eyes. Before, they could think up another coherent thought, a loud knock banged upon his large oak door,

"Lancelot! Come to the wall! It's an emergency!" yelled his and the other Knight's squire, Jols, anxiously.

Lancelot frowned and called back, "I'll be there in a minute!"

They heard the squire run back down the hall, and with a sigh Lancelot got up.

"Ah, I'm sorry to just up and go, but…" he started in true regret but was stopped by her placing a finger over his lips again.

"Shush, I understand. There is something wrong. Come, we'll both go see what is the matter."

Very quickly the two redressed themselves and ran to the Wall. As they reached the top, they found the other Knights looking at them with mixed looks of awe, horror, sadness, and fear.

With a sigh, Gawain waved them to look over the Wall. Lancelot gripped the wall in anger and she gasped in fear.

Lancelot placed a calming hand on her shoulder and commanded strongly, "Get Arthur!"

They had to wait in tense silence before Arthur arrived with her cousin in tow. The two peered over the wall. Then Arthur glanced down at all the people within. When Arthur's face met hers, she knew immediately what he planned to do. It looked like her cousin's wiles still worked for her. She had managed to snag yet another idealistic man into her plans of unifying Briton under her command. Apparently Lancelot knew Arthur even better than she did. He was shaking his head in despair and disbelief.

The man looked at each Knight individually and said in a slightly saddened tone, "Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you."

Then he rushed back down the stairs with Guinevere trailing behind him.

"Arthur! This is not your fight! This is not Rome's fight!" cried her lover as he chased after his friend and commander.

Emogen followed and managed to nab her cousin by her long Roman styled dress and yank her into a dark corner. Guinevere glared at her. She glared back. Guinevere physically jumped back. This was the first time she had managed to meet her cousin glare for glare. _But,_ she amended to herself, _this is also the first time I have two life long friends fighting with each other over one dying and the other pleading with the other to flee and take the freedom they both earned._

"This is some masquerade you've pulled Guinevere. You finally managed to win over the all mighty Arthur Castus! The unbeatable warrior king! How'd you do it? Did you entice him by sleeping with him? Or did you spout off a bunch of nonsense about destiny and fate and all that?" sneered Emogen. She loved Guinevere, really she did, but her cousin was not above playing with men's hearts to get what she wanted.

Guinevere crossed her arms and snorted as she said, "Oh, and like you are any different? You've been to Lancelot's bed tonight if I'm not mistaken."

She colored slightly and said, "That isn't the point! **I** actually **LIKE** him! Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me Arthur means more to you than just a way to unify Briton? Can you tell me you like him for himself and not what he can give you in power?"

Guinevere stared at her and opened her mouth.

"I do like Arthur, cousin. And I'll be his wife."

When she turned to leave, Emogen crossed her arms and said snarkly, "Yes, you do like him. That's no lie. But you like the power he'll give you all the more. Don't think I didn't see how your eyes strayed from mine to between my eyes cousin. If you break his heart, I'll break yours."

She returned to see Arthur walking away with Guinevere running behind him and Lancelot staring up into the sky. She placed a hand on his arm. She felt a lump of sadness form in her throat. He was struggling not to cry.

She turned away from him and looked at the other five Knights gathered at the bottom of the wall. Each one looked like death had warmed over; even the normally stoic Tristran. His eyes were watered over with unshed tears and sadness. All of them knew Arthur's death awaited him here. But, he had ordered them to take their deserved freedom and go home- go back home to Sarmatia. _They are torn!_ She realized with awe and gentleness in her heart. The loyalty these men felt to one another was another legendary tale. She felt overjoyed to bare witness to it and at the same time, she felt like an intruder. Lancelot stormed away. She bit her lip. She wanted to follow, but he had already vanished behind a wall and she didn't know where he was heading since it was in a direction she had never been to before. She turned back to the Knights and smiled, or tried too. Even she could not find it in herself to be optimistic about the outcome of this fight that was glaring at them all in stark hate.

Bors sighed and walked away. She knew where he was going. It was commonsense. He had packing to do. He had a family to live for. He had to make sure they lived. Dagonet followed. Even though the circumstances were awful, she smiled. He was loyal to Bors, his cousin. He'd follow the man anywhere. Gawain and Galahad were next. Their heads were bowed though. As they passed by her, they muttered their half hearted farewells and vanished through a hallway that lead to their rooms. All that was left was Tristran.

"Was this set up?" came his deep voice.

Emogen was so startled she actually jumped a good foot into the air with a muffled shriek. She spun around and glared at the scout. He remained as passive as ever. Not that she really expected him to do anything else, but it'd be nice if he'd actually show some other emotion other than annoyance, passiveness, and suspicion.

She sighed at his question though. She truly didn't know how the answer that. In a way it was. Merlin and Guinevere must have done this together. It had all the markings of one of their plans, and yet it wasn't.

She decided to answer as truthfully as she could, "It was, I suppose. My uncle, Merlin, is a sly old fool, but he does deeply respect you and the other Knights. He would never stoop to such lies to get Arthur. He asked. Arthur refused. Merlin understood. Guinevere is a tricky one though. Where Merlin wants peace with you all, Guinevere wants power. She wants to be like the women of old. They were said to command great armies and fear no one. Merlin just wants our people free from Roman control. He'll do just about anything to do it. That's why he asked for peace back in the forest. Guinevere, though, she'll do whatever it takes to get what she desires. She wants ultimate power. Arthur is the correct path to power. The people, as I've said, desire Arthur to be their leader. I didn't mean in only wartime. I meant, they want him to lead them fully-to be their King. Guinevere feels slighted by this. She, a Woad, and a Warrior Princess, could not gain the love and respect of her people. But, a Roman, abate, a half one, managed to win the respect and awe of all Woads. Arthur is her last chance to power and she'll do whatever necessary to gain his power. This is why she has enticed him to her. She will be his Queen. She does like him, but she does not love him. He deserves better than her, but unless he sees her for the truth that is her soul…he will not believe me even if I tell him this-correct?"

Tristran sighed. He stared at the earth with drooped shoulders and silently walked away. In that moment, she knew. Arthur would not believe her. He would have to find out for himself. It was that blind faith in people that bonded the Knights to him so fully. At the same time, it also made them all want to shake him until he collapsed in pain, so he could finally see the truth of the lies before him. _I know what I must do._ She thought with resolution as Tristran vanished down the same hallway as the other Knights had. _I MUST speak with Arthur!_

She gathered the skirt of her dress, and spun around again. She pursed her lips together and ran in the direction she had seen Arthur and Guinevere run not a few moments ago. After running by two buildings, she slowed and came to a stop. She was in front of a Tavern and hiding her face sheepishly by hunching her shoulders. She had no earthly clue as to where Arthur's chambers were and had no idea where to go to ask for such information too. As luck would have it, Vanora appeared from the Tavern doors holding a wooden barrel full of garbage.

"VANORA! Am I glad to see you! Quick! Where can I find Arthur! I **MUST** speak with him?"

"Eh, oh Lass! There ye be! I was wonderin' after a while there. Arthur, eh you go into that buildin' down the lane and the third door be his rooms. What'cha need'in it for?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes.

She leveled Vanora with a deep determination and seriousness in her eyes and replied, "I need to get him to see the truth of my cousin's heart before it gets him killed!"

Chapter with the intimate portion is available through e-mail should you wish to read it.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING Sexual scene in this chapter!

Once alone, Emogen asked, "So, what does one do here do pass the time?"

Lancelot gallantly took her hand, placed it in the crook of his arm, and answered as they walked down the beautifully decorated hall, "Well, there is reading, training, wenching, training, drinking, training, wenching, training, and more training though I doubt you'd like the wenching or drinking. So, we can read or train or…"

He stopped and looked at her with his twinkling mischievous eyes.

"Or what?" she prodded as they continued on.

"Or, we can go back to my chambers for some private fun."

She gasped and slapped his arm lightly. She had seen the glint in his eye before hand, so she knew he was teasing, but still! She felt her face flush though. Even if she protested, she wasn't completely against the thought of sharing his bed. Plus, it wasn't like she was a virgin, either. Being the Lady of Peace during wartime had its advantages. One of which was having her pick of any man she wanted to bed before battle. When they came to his rooms again, she pulled away slightly and gave him a coy smile. She opened the door with her hand while her back was to it teasing Arthur's First Knight as she vanished into the darkness that swallowed his room. Lancelot quickly followed.

When both were completely locked in his room, she sash-shayed up to him and said softly, "I do not know what tomorrow brings. But I do know this; you and the other Knights are leaving. In the short time we've known each other, I've felt drawn to you. I do not know why, but I know this to be true. I'd be honored to share your bed this night, my Savior, my Knight."

She saw Lancelot swallow hard. She couldn't believe she was being this forward. _But, I meant what I said._ She thought. It had taken three days to cross from Marius' lands to the Wall and in those three days, she had come to love the dark Knight. _If he turns me away from his bed tonight, I'll probably wilt inside, but I'd survive._ How long, she wasn't sure, but she'd live for a time. It was an odd thing-love. It is such a pure wonderful thing, but it can also give a person the most heartache. She knew that the two of them shared some kind of connection, but if he did not acknowledge it, it would never be fully realized.

Her thoughts broke as she felt his large callused hands upon her shoulders. She knew he wanted her to look him in the eyes, but she just couldn't find the courage to do so. She felt warmth under her chin as she felt his fingers gently push her head up. She gulped and looked up. What she saw amazed her. His eyes. His big brown blazing eyes were not blazing like the sun anymore. No, they were now a churning deep chocolate brown that drew her in enticingly. They mesmerized her. They were beautiful.

As their faces grew closer, Lancelot whispered fiercely, "I would die happily with you in my arms this night, my Maiden. I would gladly carry all the weight of the damned Roman Empire for one of your kisses."

She smiled and leaned up. He met her lips with a kiss that blazed hotly in her very soul. When they parted, she gazed up at him with a sizzling glaze in her eyes. Lancelot was thrown by her look. Before he could think about it he found himself on his back with Emogen straddling him and pulling her new dress off.

"Bloody hell Luv…" Lancelot began to say, using a curse he had learned while here during his fifteen-year stay, before Emogen placed her finger over his mouth and shushed him sensually. Emogen pulled his tunic over his head teasingly. She rubbed her hands over his tanned pectorals as she started to kiss him. Emogen kissed a wet trail from his chest to his neck. She smiled against his neck when he moaned feeling her hips grinding into him. Emogen started kissing back down his body as her hands explored him as well. She stopped at his belly button leaving a hot wet trail around it before she kissed it. She heard Lancelot moan again whispering her name.

Lancelot gasped when he felt Emogen's hot mouth around his manhood. Lancelot could not believe this was happening. No woman had ever taken such control of him before. He realized with a start-he could learn to like this!

Emogen could feel Lancelot's arousal growing. Taking him out of her mouth she moved up his body and kissed him hand. Then she impaled herself on him. They moved together with such rhythm and grace she felt like weeping. Emogen threw her head back as they moved closer to their shared fulfillment. Lancelot moved his hands over Emogen's breasts worrying her nipples into erect peaks.

Emogen pulled Lancelot to her and kissed him fiercely. She felt her lover's seed fill her and found herself biting his neck in intense pleasure. She moaned against his skin as she felt his teeth in hers causing her to explode around him. When she could see straight again, she found herself laying flush against Lancelot breathing in deeply as she tried to regain her lost breath.

"Woah, that has never happened to me before." She gasped out still not fully recovered from their dance.

Lancelot nodded at her with dazed eyes. _This has been the most intense union he has ever been in! _She thought proudly as they continued to stare into each other eyes. Before, they could think up another coherent thought, a loud knock banged upon his large oak door,

"Lancelot! Come to the wall! It's an emergency!" yelled his and the other Knight's squire, Jols, anxiously.

Lancelot frowned and called back, "I'll be there in a minute!"

They heard the squire run back down the hall, and with a sigh Lancelot got up.

"Ah, I'm sorry to just up and go, but…" he started in true regret but was stopped by her placing a finger over his lips again.

"Shush, I understand. There is something wrong. Come, we'll both go see what is the matter."

Very quickly the two redressed themselves and ran to the Wall. As they reached the top, they found the other Knights looking at them with mixed looks of awe, horror, sadness, and fear.

With a sigh, Gawain waved them to look over the Wall. Lancelot gripped the wall in anger and she gasped in fear.

Lancelot placed a calming hand on her shoulder and commanded strongly, "Get Arthur!"

They had to wait in tense silence before Arthur arrived with her cousin in tow. The two peered over the wall. Then Arthur glanced down at all the people within. When Arthur's face met hers, she knew immediately what he planned to do. It looked like her cousin's wiles still worked for her. She had managed to snag yet another idealistic man into her plans of unifying Briton under her command. Apparently Lancelot knew Arthur even better than she did. He was shaking his head in despair and disbelief.

The man looked at each Knight individually and said in a slightly saddened tone, "Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you."

Then he rushed back down the stairs with Guinevere trailing behind him.

"Arthur! This is not your fight! This is not Rome's fight!" cried her lover as he chased after his friend and commander.

Emogen followed and managed to nab her cousin by her long Roman styled dress and yank her into a dark corner. Guinevere glared at her. She glared back. Guinevere physically jumped back. This was the first time she had managed to meet her cousin glare for glare. _But,_ she amended to herself, _this is also the first time I have two life long friends fighting with each other over one dying and the other pleading with the other to flee and take the freedom they both earned._

"This is some masquerade you've pulled Guinevere. You finally managed to win over the all mighty Arthur Castus! The unbeatable warrior king! How'd you do it? Did you entice him by sleeping with him? Or did you spout off a bunch of nonsense about destiny and fate and all that?" sneered Emogen. She loved Guinevere, really she did, but her cousin was not above playing with men's hearts to get what she wanted.

Guinevere crossed her arms and snorted as she said, "Oh, and like you are any different? You've been to Lancelot's bed tonight if I'm not mistaken."

She colored slightly and said, "That isn't the point! **I** actually **LIKE** him! Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me Arthur means more to you than just a way to unify Briton? Can you tell me you like him for himself and not what he can give you in power?"

Guinevere stared at her and opened her mouth.

"I do like Arthur, cousin. And I'll be his wife."

When she turned to leave, Emogen crossed her arms and said snarkly, "Yes, you do like him. That's no lie. But you like the power he'll give you all the more. Don't think I didn't see how your eyes strayed from mine to between my eyes cousin. If you break his heart, I'll break yours."

She returned to see Arthur walking away with Guinevere running behind him and Lancelot staring up into the sky. She placed a hand on his arm. She felt a lump of sadness form in her throat. He was struggling not to cry.

She turned away from him and looked at the other five Knights gathered at the bottom of the wall. Each one looked like death had warmed over; even the normally stoic Tristran. His eyes were watered over with unshed tears and sadness. All of them knew Arthur's death awaited him here. But, he had ordered them to take their deserved freedom and go home- go back home to Sarmatia. _They are torn!_ She realized with awe and gentleness in her heart. The loyalty these men felt to one another was another legendary tale. She felt overjoyed to bare witness to it and at the same time, she felt like an intruder. Lancelot stormed away. She bit her lip. She wanted to follow, but he had already vanished behind a wall and she didn't know where he was heading since it was in a direction she had never been to before. She turned back to the Knights and smiled, or tried too. Even she could not find it in herself to be optimistic about the outcome of this fight that was glaring at them all in stark hate.

Bors sighed and walked away. She knew where he was going. It was commonsense. He had packing to do. He had a family to live for. He had to make sure they lived. Dagonet followed. Even though the circumstances were awful, she smiled. He was loyal to Bors, his cousin. He'd follow the man anywhere. Gawain and Galahad were next. Their heads were bowed though. As they passed by her, they muttered their half hearted farewells and vanished through a hallway that lead to their rooms. All that was left was Tristran.

"Was this set up?" came his deep voice.

Emogen was so startled she actually jumped a good foot into the air with a muffled shriek. She spun around and glared at the scout. He remained as passive as ever. Not that she really expected him to do anything else, but it'd be nice if he'd actually show some other emotion other than annoyance, passiveness, and suspicion.

She sighed at his question though. She truly didn't know how the answer that. In a way it was. Merlin and Guinevere must have done this together. It had all the markings of one of their plans, and yet it wasn't.

She decided to answer as truthfully as she could, "It was, I suppose. My uncle, Merlin, is a sly old fool, but he does deeply respect you and the other Knights. He would never stoop to such lies to get Arthur. He asked. Arthur refused. Merlin understood. Guinevere is a tricky one though. Where Merlin wants peace with you all, Guinevere wants power. She wants to be like the women of old. They were said to command great armies and fear no one. Merlin just wants our people free from Roman control. He'll do just about anything to do it. That's why he asked for peace back in the forest. Guinevere, though, she'll do whatever it takes to get what she desires. She wants ultimate power. Arthur is the correct path to power. The people, as I've said, desire Arthur to be their leader. I didn't mean in only wartime. I meant, they want him to lead them fully-to be their King. Guinevere feels slighted by this. She, a Woad, and a Warrior Princess, could not gain the love and respect of her people. But, a Roman, abate, a half one, managed to win the respect and awe of all Woads. Arthur is her last chance to power and she'll do whatever necessary to gain his power. This is why she has enticed him to her. She will be his Queen. She does like him, but she does not love him. He deserves better than her, but unless he sees her for the truth that is her soul…he will not believe me even if I tell him this-correct?"

Tristran sighed. He stared at the earth with drooped shoulders and silently walked away. In that moment, she knew. Arthur would not believe her. He would have to find out for himself. It was that blind faith in people that bonded the Knights to him so fully. At the same time, it also made them all want to shake him until he collapsed in pain, so he could finally see the truth of the lies before him. _I know what I must do._ She thought with resolution as Tristran vanished down the same hallway as the other Knights had. _I MUST speak with Arthur!_

She gathered the skirt of her dress, and spun around again. She pursed her lips together and ran in the direction she had seen Arthur and Guinevere run not a few moments ago. After running by two buildings, she slowed and came to a stop. She was in front of a Tavern and hiding her face sheepishly by hunching her shoulders. She had no earthly clue as to where Arthur's chambers were and had no idea where to go to ask for such information too. As luck would have it, Vanora appeared from the Tavern doors holding a wooden barrel full of garbage.

"VANORA! Am I glad to see you! Quick! Where can I find Arthur! I **MUST** speak with him?"

"Eh, oh Lass! There ye be! I was wonderin' after a while there. Arthur, eh you go into that buildin' down the lane and the third door be his rooms. What'cha need'in it for?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes.

She leveled Vanora with a deep determination and seriousness in her eyes and replied, "I need to get him to see the truth of my cousin's heart before it gets him killed!"


	6. Chapter 6

Emogen quickly spun on her heel and rushed towards the building that her new friend pointed out to. When she reached the large double wooden doors, two sentry men crossed lances and glared at her.

She rolled her eyes and easily side stepped** UNDER** the spears and rushed towards the third room.

She could hear the sentry men yelling curses at her and running behind her so she yelled out, **_"ARTHUR! HELP!"_**

The door she was currently running full tilt at, burst open and Arthur's slightly panicked face appeared. She ran up to him and twisted her body around so she was behind him. He raised an eyebrow at her, but refrained from asking. For some reason, he just rolled his eyes heavenly and shook his head. He sighed and turned back to the sentry guards. _Besides_, she thought mischievously, _it isn't like I hurt anyone!_

"Master Castus, this wench managed to somehow allude us. We are sorry if she has disturbed you. If you hand her over, we shall enact justice for you."

Emogen watched as the man she knew to be a fierce commander, roll her eyes and commanded, "She has not. I will talk to her since I asked for her. From now on, she is allowed in with the same privileges as Sir Lancelot, understand?"

The two sentry men saluted him and abruptly turned away.

When they were safe in his chambers, he crossed his arms and asked, "Well…?"

Emogen rubbed the back of her neck and asked instead, "Ah, where is Guinevere?"

Arthur sat down on his bed and replied, "She is with Merlin readying for battle. Why aren't you with her? I would have thought…"

"Ah, ah, I'm a _Lady of Peace_. I only fight when I'm attacked. I do **NOT** fight in battles such as this. During this type of thing, I'm regulated to the position of Healer. Anyways, I'm here to try and talk you out of staying here. Arthur, this isn't your fight. Why are you staying-and tell me the truth."

Arthur sighed and rubbed tired hands across his battle worn face. He looked up at her and she was amazed to see such pain and longing in his eyes. He laughed softly and turned around. He rummaged through his trunk at the foot of his bed and then turned back to her.

"This belonged to my mother, Igraine. I believe she was a Lady of Peace, once- like you."

Emogen looked down and saw a beautiful golden circlet. It was braided gold, silver, and bronze. In between the strings of metal, interspaced equally throughout the circlet, were tiny red rubies. She recognized this. She had one very similar. The only difference was that hers had emeralds and not rubies.

When she looked up he explained, "My mother, I loved her so very much. It didn't seem to matter to my father, his family, our Roman friends, and our Briton friends that we were not a perfectly matched family. My mother would sometimes leave for weeks and I'd be left to tend the family estate while she was gone. I never questioned her. I knew it was important work for her people. I just didn't know what kind of work. When Merlin's people attacked my village that day, I watched the Woads lock her inside our burning house. I watched her burn to death that day. That was also the day I swore off my Briton blood and embraced my Roman side fully. For the past fifteen years, I have ignored the blood of my mother's people and killed them with the same ruthlessness that they used to kill her. But, when I found out about how ruthless Rome truly is, I realized that it was my Roman side I should feel ashamed of-not by Briton blood. So, now that I have embraced my missing half, as it were, I…"

She cut him off with understand flooding her system, "You are, in a sense, repaying your debt to us. Is that it? But Arthur, you don't have to! Merlin understands! You don't have to stay!"

Arthur placed a hand on her shoulders and said, "I don't have to, correct. But I want to."

Emogen placed her hand on top of his and said in a pleading tone, "But Arthur, your freedom! Your life is ahead of you now! You could leave here and go to Sarmatia with Lancelot! You two could finally live your lives for yourselves and not for Rome! If you stay here, the chances are you will die! And then what? You'd have died for nothing! The Saxons are coming; nothing we do will change that! Perhaps we'll win, perhaps not! But there are a lot more of us than you think! I will find a way to unite us all to fight back. You don't have to stay!"

She was pleading with him now she knew. Plus, she hadn't even gotten to the true point of her being here yet, and already she could feel herself crumbling. Tristran was right; he wouldn't be moved. But she still had to try!

He placed his other hand on her other shoulder, stared in her eyes and demanded, "What is this all about!"

She sighed and said softly, "The Knights believe that you stay for Guinevere. I, too, feel that you are staying because of my manipulative cousin. I just want to be sure that you are staying for yourself and not because my cousin has dug her claws into you and hold you here under the pretense of her love and loyalty to you."

Arthur blinked in shock as she elaborated, "Guinevere, she likes you to be honest, but she doesn't love you. She loves the power and prestige you will give to her upon your Kingship. She wants to lead all of Briton. This has been her dream since she was ten. She'll go about getting her dream anyway possible-even if it means breaking your heart in the process. I just, I just don't want you to get hurt. You deserve better than her, Arthur. The Knights also do not wish to see you used by my cousin. Please, if Guinevere has any influence on this decision, please, force her away and make this decision based on you and **you** **alone**. If she is one of your reasons to stay, you need to cross her off your list. She'll only break your heart."

Then she spun around and fled his presence. She couldn't stay to see his reaction. She didn't want to witness his anger or his breakdown-whichever happened first. As she ran out of the building, she hit someone hard.

As they tumbled to the ground, she heard a manly voice muttering, "Damn it! This isn't my day!"

She raised her head and saw she had hit Galahad.

"Oh! Galahad! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and…"

The youngest Knight sighed, held out his hand, and said, "It is okay. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either. Why were you in such a rush?"

She sighed and explained. Galahad nodded and turned to stare up into the sky. His face was aglow with the full moon and he seemed wistful.

"What is wrong Galahad? You are free! You should be happy now! You can go home!"

Galahad sighed and stated in a distracted tone, "Ever since I arrived on this cold land, I've wanted to go home. It's been my dream and goal for fifteen years. Now that I've lived to see this day, I can't help but wonder if home is truly in Sarmatia now. I can barely remember it even though I say otherwise. All I can remember is the song of home, green grasslands, cold winds, and a big blue sky. I don't even remember what my mother's face looks like, never mind my father's. I have four older brothers, not including Gawain, and I've not seen them since our tour in Rome **sixteen** years ago. We were sent to Rome first you know? We went there for training. We spent three months there and then they sent us on our merry way here to Briton. Gawain, the others, and I, we were lucky. Arthur is a great man and was a wonderful commander. If I go home, and more of our brother's live, when we talk, I fear I'll have nothing to add to the conversations. Despite all my complaining, this hasn't been the worse thing to happen to me-serving under Arthur I mean. And now I'm rambling…please excuse an old fools talks, My Lady. Goodnight, or rather, Good Morning."

Galahad shot her a quick somber grin and left. She sighed. It appeared the Knights were not only torn up about leaving Arthur but about what'll happen to them when they go home. She picked up her skirts and ran towards the gates. She wasn't stupid enough to go out through the main gates, but there was a tree that came up and over the wall where many Woads use to get inside in the past. She quickly climbed up and over the Wall. She said a silent prayer to Lancelot and the other Knights as she joined the men and women of the Woads. Guinevere handed her a jar full of blue paint and pointed towards the back of the lines. Her Healer's hut was already set up and her friends, Enys, Alma, and Ula were standing in front of their own Healing huts. She smiled at them. They returned the smiles grimly. Their job was to heal any who needed it. They often rode out into fights to retrieve those that could not move themselves and as such were highly trained in the arts of war. She, too, had such a job. Enys, the Mistress of Healing, was Merlin's best student in the arts of medicine. Alma and Ula were also Mistresses of Medicine. Though they trained under different Masters of Medicine. She was not a Mistress, but as the Lady of Peace her skills were sharp and her knowledge sound. If she wished, she too, could become a Mistress, but she chose not to become one. Her job as the Lady of Peace was stressful enough! When she was finished preparing for war, she saw from the coverage of the trees, a caravan moving out of the fort. In the middle of the precession, were six men on horseback. They were trotting along slowly with their heads down. She looked through all the smoke and saw Arthur upon his horse carrying his standard. He was silent and alone. She bit her lip. He had managed to send the Knights away. She couldn't help but marvel at him though. He stood alone in the face of battle.

She watched as one of the Knights, Bors or Dagonet from the lack of hair rode out of the line, raise his sword and cry out, "ARTORIUS! RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!"

As his cry fell silent, the Knights all looked to their friend standing alone. He raised his standard and cried back, "RRRRUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Bors, she was sure it was he, sadly turned his horse back and continued on. They managed to get a few feet further before the horses became skittish and pulled out of the line. Each Knight quickly calmed their steed, but the sound of fear was still in the air. As the horses quieted, the sounds of evil thundered through the peaceful land. Emogen watched as the Knights rose up and turned to one another. Each one began to smile and nod. She watched Tristran release his hawk and the others dismount their horses. She quirked an eyebrow at their actions. The caravan continued forward without them though and she quickly realize why. The Knights, right before her eyes, were arming themselves and dressing up in their complete battle armor. She smiled and thought _they plan to stay and fight with Arthur after all!_ She quickly sent word throughout the ranks of Woad warriors, that the Knights were to be watched. If any became wounded, they were to be immediately sent for so they could be tended to. Each Woad acknowledged the command with a firm nod. Then she saw an arrow fly into a tree. With a frown she watched as a body fell to the ground dead. She turned back to the top of the hill and smiled. _Tristran has an excellent eye._ He lowed his bow slowly and nodded to Arthur. She glanced at Guinevere and nodded towards Arthur. She followed her line of sight and gasped. Emogen smiled. Seven standards were flying in the wind and the thunder of seven warhorses could be heard behind the wall. She watched tensely as the Saxons moved in and Guinevere raised her first arrow. Hadrian Wall's large double doors clanged shut eerily. When she released her first arrow, hundreds more followed. Emogen closed her eyes and sighed. This is what she hated most of all; the sounds of dying men. It clawed at her very being because she could not help them. They were her enemies not her allies. The sound of roaring hoof beats brought her out of her thoughts; followed by the sounds of more screaming men. Another volley of arrows were flung into the air. More men fell dead. Once again the warhorses of the Knights carried their Master's to the center of the Saxons to kill even more. She closed her eyes and prayed to whoever would answer. _Please, let them all survive this fight!_ She saw from the corner of her eye the man from the lake. He was clutching his sword and eyeing a long bearded man nervously. Then there was silence. The doors creaked open and one lone Saxon soldier stumbled out covered in blood. He crawled towards his leader and said something. She was to far away to hear what was said, but the long blond hared man obviously wasn't impressed. A black-hared man buried a sword in the Saxon survivor and looked to the leader. Instead, he yelled something out and marched forward. Other men echoed him and she realized that whatever was said was the command to fight. _Now, my job truly beings._ She though grimly as she swung herself up into her saddle and watched Enys, Alma, and Ula do the same. Each one of them had a bow and a quiver full of arrows, a knife, and a short sword.

From her right, she saw Merlin appear with dozens of other Woads. They were dragging large wooden catapults that the Roman army forgot to take with them. She smirked. _That'll be useful! _

A Woad ran by Guinevere and the other Archers with a log of fire. He lit every arrow and Guinevere launched it up into the air upon Merlin's command. The other's followed suit.

Guinevere dropped her bow, pulled out her sword, and gave a war cry as she and the others charged into battle, "YAH!"

She sat up straighter as the Knights charged into battle with the Saxons as well. She could clearly see the Knights fighting amidst all the fireballs sent by Merlin from the high hills. Very quickly she was called onto the battlefield. Already some of her Woad kinsmen have fallen. With a cry, she Enys, Ula, and Alma rode out onto the battlefield.

From her place behind a Woad warrior, she watched as Arthur and Bors were unseated from their horses. She bit her lip and then sighed. They were fine and killing away. Bors was an excellent close combat fighter with his forearm knives. Arthur and Excalibur were like one as he twisted and turned and dispatched more and more Saxons. When she returned to the safety of the forest, she sighed in relief. Lancelot was alive-for now. She quickly examined the warrior she had rescued and ordered a Woad girl to clean the wounds with the already prepared warm water and herbs. She quickly mounted again and rode out into battle. She gasped. Lancelot was on the ground being suffocated to death! As she raised her bow, Lancelot thrusted a knife from his boot into the Saxon's neck. She sighed. He was alive. She continued on her way. She watched her cousin engage a man in combat and receive a shield to her face. She winced. That would leave a large bruise. She watched as three other women and Guinevere, herself, gang up on the large Saxon and kill him. She glanced backwards. The nice squire, Jols, was also fighting. She rode towards him and picked up a Woad that was holding his arm carefully to his body along the way. She had to get him to Enys' hut! She'd be the one to save him if it were possible. Her skills were not advanced enough to help the poor Woad man. As she rode past, she saw Alma ride past her again. She was shooting arrows quickly and killing many of the Saxons. So far she was lucky. She hadn't needed to use her bow yet. The Saxon's seemed to be ignoring her.

"Jols! Are you all right!" she called up to him.

He killed the man he was fighting and looked at her. He had time to nod before he was once again lost in battle. She sighed and headed into the forest.

As she came back out, she saw Gawain take an arrow to the upper chest and fall off his horse. He screamed in pain. He ripped the crossbow arrow out and was startled to see a Saxons fall at his side with an arrow in his back. She watched him spin around and find Alma still holding her bow out in firing position. She said something to him. He replied back with a nod. She nodded and rode off.

She continued to pull Woads from the battle and thanked every God she knew that none of the Knights had been seriously hurt. As she rode again into battle, she watched Guinevere fall at the hands of the Saxon from the lake. Just as he was about to kill her, two swords intercepted the Saxon's sword. She smiled. Lancelot saved her cousin. She had to make sure to give him an exceptionally large kiss after this was all over. Guinevere rolled away and began to battle some more Saxons. As she rode past, she saw him easily holding the Saxon off. She nodded to herself. _He'll be fine._ She assured herself.

When she crossed the field, she found Tristran fighting the leader and not doing very well. He seemed to be struggling and not very sure-footed. When he lost his sword, she ripped her bow from her shoulder and pulled an arrow harshly from her quiver. She watched Tristran take another wound to the leg and released the arrow with a yell. Both Tristran and the Saxon leader were shocked to see an arrow embed itself in the blonde's stomach. Then Arthur arrived. As he battled the Saxon, Tristran dragged himself and his weapons back up to battle more. She smiled when Ula arrived and plucked the Scout from the ground like he was a baby. He squawked in surprise and anger. Emogen had to laugh. He looked so comical like that. Ula wasn't even listening to him as she rose back into the forest. Emogen thanked her friend though. Ula must have heard her order. Tristran would survive. She turned her horse around and immediately ducked. An axe carved a notch in the air as it just missed her neck and head. She sighed. _THAT WAS CLOSE!_

She rushed back into the battle and felt her heart drop at the sight that greeted her. Lancelot was engaged in battle with two Saxons and the one from the lake was aiming an armor-piercing crossbow at him.

She raised her bow, notched and arrow, and yelled out, "LANCELOT!"

He spun around in surprise. He saw the crossbow and sucked in air on instinct. But the pain nerve came. She watched him open his eyes and saw his surprise. The man he was battling had an arrow in his neck. He was gurgling and blood fell from his lips. He gripped the weapon and in a second, the bolt was fired. Lancelot's eyes widened and he dropped to the earth like a dead weight. She gasped and cried out. The bolt still pierced him! She rode towards him and dismounted.

"LANCELOT! Are you okay! Can you hear me!"

As she reached his side, he gasped and said, "I…I'm fine."

She shook her head and said, "Why don't you men ever admit you're in pain?"

He chuckled and said, "It'll ruin our images."

He groaned as she gently touched the bolt. It had found a home in Lancelot's upper shoulder near his collarbone. It was bleeding heavily.

"Come on! We have to get this healed fast!" she helped him stand and lead him to her horse, Etain, named for her mother. It took a few minutes, but together they made it to the safety of the forest and into her hut. To her happiness, only five Woads were there and their wounds could wait until she finished with Lancelot. She told them to wait outside. They did as ordered, but not before she cleaned the wounds some and gave each a bundle of cloth to staunch the blood flow.

She turned back to Lancelot's bed and gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Emogen lunged to her lover and pressed her fingers against his throat. She prayed that she found his heartbeat. After a few seconds, she sighed in relief and placed a hand upon his forehead. It was already starting to burn. As quickly as possible, she and her assistant pulled the First Knight out of his armor and cut away his leather tunic top. The wounded area was red and as she caressed the spot, she could feel the heat originating from it. She took a warm wet cloth and started to clean **AROUND** the wound. The bolt, upon closer examination, had entered and broke through his collarbone. She bit her lip. This wasn't good. If she removed it now, it could cause the marrow within his bones to pour out and give him blood poisoning or it could heal. She didn't have the knowledge on how to heal blood poisoning.

"Keep cooling him off. Don't touch the wound or the bolt. I have to trade with Enys, Alma, or Ula. Plus I'm to close to him. I can barely think straight."

Her assistant nodded in understanding and sat beside the Knight and patted his brow with the cool cloth. Emogen took a deep breath and walked out of her hut. She entered Alma's and smiled. Alma was just finishing her last patient.

"Alma, I need your help. Lancelot was hurt and I'm much to close to think straight around him. Plus, his collarbone has been broken through with a bolt, and I don't want to risk it."

Alma looked up from her stitching and added dryly, "Plus the blood poisoning…okay. We'll switch then. I'll take the Knight and you finish here."

Emogen smiled brightly at the red-hared woman and said, "I owe you one Alma."

Alma shook her head and said, "You owe me nothing Emogen. We're friends and friends help one another."

The red-hared Healer took her supplies and left the hut. Emogen washed her hands in a clean bowl of warm water and continued to stitch up the wounded man before her.

When she was done, she wrapped it once to protect it from dirt and paint and ordered, "Tell those outside my hut, to come to me. Then, go to Arthur, Guinevere, and the other Knights and tell them that Tristran and Lancelot are here being taken care of."

The man, Brian, nodded to her and said, "As you command Lady."

A minute later, another Woad man entered her hut. He had a deep cut on his forearm and one on either thigh. She washed her hands again and proceeded to clean and stitch some more.

Brian, when he finished telling the wounded to go to Alma's tent, ran as fast as he could, without hurting himself further, to the battlefield. In the center, he could see Arthur, Lady Guinevere, and the remaining Knights looking frantically around.

He ran up to them and shouted out, "ARTHUR! LADY! I bring news from the Healer Lady Emogen!"

Guinevere spun around and demanded, "Well! What is it! We're busy here!"

Brian bowed his head and said, "I bring news from Lady Emogen. She sent me to tell you that Sir Lancelot and Sir Tristran are in the Healing huts. They were taken from battle when they were no longer able to stand and fight. Sir Lancelot and Sir Tristran are being healed even as I tell you this. Come, follow me!"

He spun around and ran from them. He heard them running after him and smiled. **They were now free!**

When they arrived, Emogen was helping a woman out of her, or rather Alma's, hut and helping another into the hut.

"Emogen! How are they?" asked Arthur seriously as they stopped near her. Emogen sighed and wiped her brow. The Knights winced at the bloodline left behind. She looked to be as exhausted as they felt.

"When I left Lancelot he was unconscious but alive. I don't know about Tristran though. The last time I saw him was when Ula plucked him from battle. He was actually yelling at her, so I'm guessing he's alive. Alma and Ula, the healers for the two of them respectfully, are Mistresses of the Healing Arts. They won't die, Arthur."

She smiled and said, "Congratulations King Arthur, you've once again gained victory against outstanding odds and you didn't lose one single Knight."

She shook her head and said, "If you'll excuse me? I have a few more patients to see to and I suspect you all might want to wait outside here for me too. Those wounds don't look very nice. Tristran and Lancelot will be out for a few days at least so we have time."

Then she entered her hut. The Knights looked at one another and shrugged. She was right. They were tired and their wounds did need to be looked at. As they waited for their turn, a woman dressed similarly to Guinevere stepped out of the last hut on the right and sighed. She had long blond hair that was pulled up into elaborate twists and curls. Her blue eyes were weary and her hands were tinted pink. She was vigorously wiping them clean with a wet cloth and humming softly to herself.

Guinevere looked at the Knights and then to the girl and rolled her eyes. The Knights were staring at her-Galahad most of all.

Guinevere called out, "Enys! How did you do? Did we lose anymore than the perceived amount?"

The blond looked up startled. She looked at them closely and blushed when she realized they were staring at her.

She shook her head and said, "Ah, no we didn't. We lost one hundred and ten people, but all that we saved are still living. We saved up to fifty people Lady Guinevere. Who are your male friends?"

Guinevere waved her hand and said, "Enys, daughter of Sera and Liam, Mistress of Healing, I'd like to introduce you too Commander Artorius _"Arthur"_ Castus of the Sarmatian Knights, Sir Gawain the Sensitive One, Sir Galahad the Cute One, Sir Bors the Lucky One, and Sir Dagonet the Gentle One. Knights, this is Lady Enys, Mistress of Healing."

The Knights were slightly surprised to hear the nicknames Emogen told them not two days ago in their introduction, but the smile that the Woad girl smiled at them was worth it.

Her face bloomed and her cheeks became red as she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Your friends, Sir Tristran and Sir Lancelot should be out of Ula and Alma's eyes in an hour or so. Are any of you in need of healing?"

Galahad jumped up and said, "I have a few cuts that need to be cleaned and stitched."

She looked at him and blushed again. She nodded and all but ran back into the hut she recently left. Galahad tilted his head in confusion.

Guinevere rolled her eyes and said sarcastically but truthfully, "She's a shy girl Galahad. Plus, it doesn't help that she's been **_"in love"_** with you for three years now."

Galahad smiled largely as he entered the hut. The other Knights started to laugh. It wasn't that funny, but they were tense and the laughter helped make them feel better. Ten minutes later Emogen stepped out of her hut and waved one of them in. She looked tired, so Gawain silently entered and sat down on the cot set up with clean sheets.

"So, where else are you hurt besides your shoulder, Gawain?" she asked as she cleaned her hands off in warm water yet again.

"How'd you know I was hurt in my shoulder?" he asked her oddly.

She turned to him and smiled as she answered, "I saw you take that hit, and watched Alma save your life by killing that Saxons behind you."

He nodded and replied, "I have a few cuts that need to be cleaned and wrapped that's all. My shoulder is the worst of my injuries."

She smiled and said, "That's good. Now, lets get you out of that armor."

Together they got the lion like man out of his battle armor and Emogen gently stitched up the major wound. When they came out, they saw Enys and Galahad talking adamantly and Galahad was acting like a gentleman by escorting her to the Knights. The Knights started laughing and teasing the two. Both the young Knight and the young Healer blushed at the good-natured ribbing.

After Emogen saw to the other Knights' wounds, Alma stepped out of Emogen's hut. She was sighing and rubbed her shoulder like it was tense and causing her pain.

Emogen shot to her feet and asked, "Well, how is Lancelot?"

She sighed and said tiredly, "He'll live. He'll be out for another day or so, but he'll make a complete recovery in a week or two. How did you all do?"

Arthur and the Knights started to cheer as Emogen smiled and nodded. Guinevere rolled her eyes and touched Arthur's arm.

When he looked at her she said shortly, "Arthur, we must go speak with Merlin. We have a lot of work to do. You are to be King remember?"

Arthur stared at her and then he turned to Emogen. He raised an eyebrow at her. Emogen shrugged and smiled in apology. She knew how simple minded her cousin was when it came to Briton. Guinevere would do whatever she needed to do to accomplish her goal. Guinevere wasn't a cold-hearted person, but she came across that way with her actions sometimes. Arthur sighed and nodded.

Guinevere smiled in triumph as Arthur turned to her and said, "With all due respect Guinevere, I'd like to wait and see what Tristran's fate is. Also, I'd like to go and visit with Lancelot even if he is not awake to talk to me. Also, I'll be along to speak with Merlin in my own time. It's not like another battle lies in the future so soon."

Guinevere glared at him, spun on her heel, and marched off. The Knights looked at their once commander and still friend. He sighed and placed a weary hand upon the bridge of his nose and squeezed. They glanced awkwardly at one another. This was Lancelot's job. He is the one who is supposed to fight and argue with Arthur to help him release his tension. Before, when Lancelot could not do his job because of complications, Tristran stepped up and drew their captain into a sword fight. Now both Lancelot and Tristran were wounded and they had no idea what to do.

Emogen sighed and then brightened. She snapped her fingers and whispered into Enys' ear. Enys cocked an eyebrow up, but she nodded and ran off.

"Where is the lass going?" asked Bors gruffly.

Emogen replied, "You know, for some reason I think Arthur needs to release some tension, so I sent for my other cousin, Cordelia. She is a Mistress of War like Guinevere but she is more…I guess the word is sweet. She'll give Arthur a hell of a fight. Will this help?"

The Knights stared at her in awe. They turned to one another and shook their heads. Emogen smiled. They acted like she was a Godsend.

Emogen shook her head and stated casually, "I'm a good person reader. I can tell what they are thinking by their body language. Arthur seems tense and you all are awkward. Lancelot is his second-in-command. As second it is his job to deal with Arthur in his moods, right?"

They nodded with wide eyes.

She continued as the said woman arrived, "Well, until Lancelot is able to do his job, Cordelia can do it. She's second to Merlin and is good at her job. Hello cousin, how are you?"

The Knights and Arthur spun around and Arthur's jaw dropped. This Cordelia was beautiful; even more so than Guinevere. She had long black hair and big blue eyes. In fact, she and Emogen looked a lot alike. The only big difference between them really was the color of their eyes.

The Woad woman smiled and said, "I'm okay, I guess. I lost three of my best fighters and I've just been informing families. I hate that part of my job. So, why am I needed?"

Emogen waved to Arthur and said, "Cordelia, this is Arthur. Arthur, Cordelia. Arthur is to tense what with two of his Knights out of commission for a while and Guin pushing him to take control of us all. He needs a good workout. Do you think you could accommodate him in your extraordinarily busy schedule?"

Cordelia burst out laughing as she said, "What busy schedule! Now that Rome is gone and we've defeated the Saxons' I have only too **MUCH** time on my hands! I'd be honored to duel the famous Arthur Castus."

Arthur nodded and waved her in front of him. Cordelia nodded and started down another trail leaving the group to their own devices.

Emogen sighed and looked to Alma and asked, "Do you know anything about Ula? I've taken her line of patients along with yours when you started healing Lancelot. I haven't heard a thing about him…"

"Don't bother…he'll live the bastard that he is." Called a voice as they turned and saw a woman with dirty blond hair and deep brown eyes. She had a scowl on her face and Tristran was following her with a hip length sized wooden walking stick.

She tossed her thumb back at him and said with wide eyes and an exasperated voice, "Please, **_please_**! Take him away from me! All he does in twitch and move making me work twice as hard to keep his stitches in! Take him behind the wall **_PLEASE!_**"

Bors burst out laughing and said boisterously, "Still don't like having women touch you, eh Tristran! Come **ON** Lad! What's the matter with this one? She's a pretty thing **AND** she can fight and heal! She's the perfect woman!"

Ula blushed and retorted, "If I'm his perfect match, I'll kill myself! Who wants such an irritating man?"

Tristran frowned and whacked the back of her knee with his walking stick and said tonelessly, "Who said I'd even want you, you overbearing woman."

She growled at him as he stepped around her, turned to Emogen and said, "That's the last time I heal one of your friends. The next time I find him dying on a battlefield, be sure to remind me to let him die, bastard."

Tristran growled at her again but remained quiet. The Knights burst out laughing. This was the best entertainment they had ever seen! The Knights had never seen Tristran so emotional around a woman. Normally he was totally stoic around women! But, this Ula girl has some sort of power over their Scout and they found it very funny indeed.

Galahad, from his spot beside Enys, called out chuckling, "You should be honored, Tristran is never this talkative around women. You are the first one he's taken such an interest in!"

Ula growled and Tristran and threw one of his knives at him. It landed in between his legs.

He gulped down a chuckle and said slowly, "I might be mistaken though."

When Tristran turned away, Ula grounded her teeth together and said, "Oh no you don't! You are going back to bed!"

Tristran glared at her and challenged, "Make me, woman."

Ula stomped up to him and said smugly, "I plucked you from that battlefield like you were a baby. I'll do it here too in front of ALL YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU DON'T MOVE THAT CUTE BEHIND OF YOURS NOW!"

Tristran blinked a few times, smiled superiorly and said, "Okay, I'll go, but you first sexy."

Ula was so surprised, Emogen, Alma, and Enys burst into giggles and gasped out, "You called his butt cute!"

Ula burned with embarrassment as she stomped into her hut with her head held high. Tristran smiled at his brothers and followed shortly after.

Dagonet said softly, "That's one of the few times I've seen Tristran act this way. He must like and respect Lady Ula. He wouldn't try so hard otherwise."

Bors nodded and asked Emogen, "Who do I go to, to ask about going to get the caravan? I miss Van and all me bastards."

Emogen smiled and said, "Follow me, I'll take you to Duncan. He'll take care of it for you."

The father nodded gratefully and followed their new friend through the woods and into a clearing full of wooden, straw, and grass huts.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the next few days, Emogen found herself to be even more tired than compared to the exhaustion she felt when the battle was done and she had lines of never ending people to heal. As the two Woad leaders left her, she sighed and relaxed against the log she was sitting on. She smiled as Lancelot slowly walked up to her. He had awoken the night of the second day after the battle, and she and Arthur had nearly smothered him in love and affection. Lancelot had nearly thrown a temper tantrum, but he had calmly reminded them that they had other business to attend to and had _'oh so very kindly'_ told them **_to get their arses out of his room!_** Yes, his room. The day after the battle of Badon Hill, Arthur and Merlin had decided to bring everyone back behind Hadrian's Wall incase there were more Saxon troops left roaming the lands.

Bors had taken great delight in introducing her to Vanora and his eleven bastards before his lover and she had laughed and reminded him that they had met before. His face had drooped, but he beamed and retorted that she had yet to meet all of his bastards. She had to concede that one. _After all,_ she thought with a grin, _at that point in time, I had only been introduced to Seven, Eight, Nine, and Eleven._ Arthur, Guinevere, Cordelia, Merlin, the Woad leaders, and herself had been holed up for the last three days trying to come to an agreement over the Kingship role of Briton. Merlin, Guinevere, and herself supported Arthur for the role as King, but Merkin, Cordelia's father, wanted a Woad in position of power. When Merlin reminded his brother-n-law that Guinevere would be Queen, Merkin threw a fit and roared that it was always Guinevere first in their family. Emogen had understood, and stepped in and reminded them all that this was a meeting of firsts, not a single meeting where everything had to be decided at once. After she said that, the meeting dispersed and she had wound up here sitting with Merkin and her father, Duncan.

Lancelot placed his hands upon her shoulders and asked as he kneaded them, "How goes the talks?"

She groaned and replied leisurely, "It is slow going. Uncle Merkin wants a Woad as King, but Uncle Merlin wants Arthur to be King. It's only been three days, and I'm already ready to toss it all up and ride far, far away from here and never look back. Do you think we could slip away and ride to Sarmatia? Do you think we'll be missed?"

Lancelot laughed at her hopeful face and replied, "Yes, dearest we would be missed. And is it truly that bad? I thought you dealt with this kind of battle all the time?"

She tilted her head down and said, "I do, but this is different. Before, I was dealing with ten different leaders who all wanted the same thing, but were too stubborn to see the truth before them. Now, I'm dealing with those same ten men who all want the power and influence related to the King of Briton."

Lancelot nodded and said, "Yes, to be King is a great temptation. I can see where the problem lies."

Emogen shook her head and denied, "No, they do not want to be King, they just want to have influence over the King. They all have a different man from their own tribe that is loyal to them, and they want **that man** to be King."

Lancelot frowned and asked, "What of shared power? I mean, Arthur may have been our Commander, but we were all equal in his eyes. Could there be something like the Round Table established here for Briton? I mean there will be the King and Queen on course, but what of shared power? There could be a second to the King and the King's advisors for many of the Kingdoms daily business. Plus, I know Bors wants to be Governor of his own city…"

Emogen cut him off with a passionate kiss. As she pulled away she shouted and rushed off, "You're a genius Lancelot! I know just how to deal with this mess now!"

Lancelot was left with a dazed look in his eyes and puckered lips, "Ah, you're welcome?"

As she rushed by, Ula cried out, "Emogen! Take him! PLEASE!"

Emogen stopped, turned around and grinned at her, and said, "Sorry Ula, but why don't you just sleep with him already and be done with it? It's so obvious that you like him and he likes you."

At Ula's indignant squawk, she spun around and rushed to the main hall where the other leaders were gathering after two hours of recess.

As she sat down by her place at Arthur's right, in Lancelot's normal seat, she thought about the other couples that seemed to sprout up very quickly over the past few days.

_Ula and Tristran are actually kind of sweet if I really think about it. Ula is hot tempered and impatient half the time and she hates having to look to deeply into things. She's rather one sided like that. She has no control of her emotions and she wears them out for all to see. Tristran's the exact opposite what with him being recluse and patient and seemingly emotionless. She could and **HAS** brought his emotions out and he has had an effect on her too. I've noticed how calm she becomes in his presence. Another thing that is cute not to mention extremely funny is the fact that he follows her around everywhere! He says it's because he doesn't trust her, but I can see in his eyes that he's playing with her. _Her eyes grew soft as she added to herself_ And when she thinks no one is looking, Ula's eyes follow **HIM** around wherever he goes too._

_Then there is cute and cuddly Enys and Galahad. Now there's a puppy love like no other! They are so sweet around one another it's almost too much to watch. He opens every door for her and is the perfect gentleman to her. He even helps her in her Healing chambers! **NO ONE** stays there long after spending a few hours with Enys in her chambers. She's one hell of a boss to deal with in her world. Not even Ula stays with her long because she fears Enys' temper if she messes up the room even the slightest! Then there are her reactions around Galahad! She actually becomes confident enough to speak to others without whispering first and she joins in on conversations easier when he's with her. They draw their strength from each other and it's amazing to see. They could become one of the strongest matches this world has ever seen!_

_Next we have Gawain and Alma. Alma's a headstrong, opinionated woman! Gawain's easy going and willing to let the world travel and pull him along for the ride. He lets her do her job without complaint. In fact, he just likes being around her. They also hardly ever talk. It's like they have a special bond already. Gawain could open his mouth to ask her something, and Alma would be answering that question before he even gets it out of his mouth! But, they can also talk about just about anything and have a good time talking to each other too. _

_Lastly, Arthur and Guinevere **AND** Cordelia. I hadn't meant to make a love triangle when I introduced Arthur to Cordy, but she and Arthur seem to work better together than Guinevere and Arthur. Arthur's very commanding but he wears his power regally like Merlin does. Guinevere is very proud of herself and likes everyone to know it. Cordelia is like Arthur in the fact that she can wear power easily and not lose her temper while under stress. Now that I think about it, that is why she became Merlin's second and not Guinevere. But, Merlin wants Guinevere and Arthur to marry and rule Briton together; which brings me to my problem and Lancelot's brilliant idea!_

As the men, Guinevere, and Cordelia sat down, Emogen noticed Lancelot and Tristran standing in the shadows; one on either side of Arthur like guardian angels or avenging Knights of Honor. She didn't know which they were-perhaps they were both.

Merlin stood up and started, "As we've been discussing, we have ten candidates for Kingship. Each man is a good leader and strong in their beliefs, but only one can be King. I believe that Arthur is the best choice because he is a leader and more importantly, he led us to victory against the Saxons. Without him and his Knights' help, we would be under Saxon slavery now. You cannot deny this point!"

As the men started to grumble their agreement, Emogen stood up and announced, "I believe gentleman, that I have a solution to our problems. If you'd allow me to explain?"

Every man in the room stopped talking and turned to face the Lady of Peace. Lancelot, from his place behind and to the right of Arthur, felt awe fill his whole body by just watching her. Her long emerald green dress made her emerald eyes stand out against her pale face and dark black curly hair. Also, the crown she wore in her hair, the gold, silver, and bronze threads braided together made the emerald gems twinkle in the candlelight like her eyes twinkled. He was spellbound.

"Now, we all know that we cannot have ten Kings. But, what if nine of the ten were made to be a council of sorts to the King. They would have the power to reject laws made by the King if they are not good, just laws and if the King is found unjust, then the council can dismiss the current King and place a new King on the thrown. But, this decision cannot be made without objective and unbiased men. These men can be **_Dukes_**. They will govern over their land provinces that will be awarded to them by the King and once a month they will come to the castle for a meeting with the King. The Knights of course will have power since they were instrumental in our victory, but how they will receive this power is unknown as of yet. We will also need many Heads of State."

"What is this Head of State?" asked Merkin as Druidius and Briac and Conner agreed.

"The Head of State would be those who control the Soldiers, the Archers, the Scouts, the Healers, the Ambassadors, the Security, the Kitchens, the Housekeepers, and the Courts plus all the under sub-categories that will no doubt be established by the Heads themselves. Will this help in your decisions?"

Each man looked thoughtful as Cordelia smirked at her and winked. Emogen smiled. Cordelia wasn't impressed easily, but when she was she definitely told you.

Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere and the others started to talk as she sat back and observed. Guinevere was the most outspoken and most challenging. She wasn't meeting the other leaders half way. She sighed. This was the reason why she was the Lady of Peace and not her cousin. Guinevere just didn't know how to share.

"Lady Guinevere, please remove yourself from this meeting if you cannot find it in yourself to come to a compromise with Lord Merkin. We are here to discuss possible arrangements, not have you telling us how this meeting will go. You're opinions have been heard, but if you cannot listen to others, than you **WILL** leave." Announced Emogen loudly as she stared her cousin down.

Guinevere and Merlin were staring at her in shock. Merkin and Cordelia were smirking at her and the others were silenced by their surprise.

Guinevere recovered quickly and challenged, "How will I be removed? Despite everything, I am still a Lady of War and we are equals in strength. You would not be able to move me."

Emogen nodded in agreement but added, "No, you are correct, I could not remove you from this place, but you have forgotten. I am the Lady of Peace. I have more power than you do in this environment. Plus, all I have to do is ask Tristran to remove you and I think he will most happily."

As she said this, the aforementioned scout stepped into the light with a sneer on his face and she ended, "As you can see, he quite agrees with me."

Guinevere glared at her, slammed her hands on the Round Table, and stormed out of the room. Merlin looked at the gathered people and bowed his head. _Guinevere's lust for power has been her undoing. No one will want her to be Queen with her taste for power and the childish ways she handles rejection in any shape of form._ Noted Emogen as she nodded to Tristran and he blended back into the shadows as easily as a Woad would.

Merlin cleared his throat and said, "Well, Lady Emogen's idea has merit. I suggest we adjourn for three days and come back on the forth day with our suggestions. This way we'll all have open minds about who to place in these places of power."

Everyone agreed and quickly left the room. Arthur and her locked eyes, and he nodded at her. It was a good idea and they both felt like progress was starting to happen.

She felt Lancelot stand behind her and commented casually, "You know, it was actually Lancelot's idea. He was the one to suggest something in the likes of the Round Table…you should be proud of him Arthur. Lancelot was the one to bring us this respite…not I."

Lancelot sat down in the chair beside her and blushed as his friend smiled at him and said, "I am proud. Lancelot does have good ideas every once in a while."

Lancelot glared good-naturedly at Arthur and stuck out his tongue. Arthur laughed and shook his head with a sigh.

He asked wearily, "How is it that a meeting only two hours long can exhaust me faster than a full day of battle can?"

Emogen laughed and said, "Because, in battle only two things matter: **kill and win**. In talks, you have to be aware of so many more things: who will side with you, who to please, who you need to anger, how many you can bring to your side, and how those people will one day turn their backs on you."

Lancelot pointed out, "You have to be aware of those things in battle too."

Emogen nodded but added, "Yes, but those are worries you have **during** battle. In peace talks, you have to be wary of them until true peace in achieved, and **that** could take many, **many weeks**. So your worries are dragged out with the talks themselves."

Lancelot smiled and took her hands in his.

She sighed and replied, "The one thing that Arthur has going for him is the fact that Merlin supports him, I support him, and over forty percent of the Woad population wants him to be King."

Arthur looked at her tiredly and said darkly, "That still leaves sixty percent against me, Lady."

She shook her head and said, "No, that sixty percent is again broken down into six groups of ten Arthur. They will support **THEIR** leader's choice like blind men. Just wait until they actually see you. You will quickly gain their support because you are a legend. There is not a Woad alive today who doesn't know your name and your deeds. They will support you, I promise."

Arthur shook his head and said, "Merkin does not support me, that much is certain. The others, Briac and Druidius, and the others are not as outspoken about their choices. I think they can be swayed to support me, but…"

Emogen shook her head and replied, "Don't you worry about Merkin. He just wants to overpower Merlin at least once in his life. It is common knowledge that Merkin and Merlin are adversaries. Merkin always challenges Merlin. If Merlin chose Merkin's son, Riley, as King, Merkin would support another just to spite Merlin. Just ignore him. Besides, Riley is sickly and not a good candidate and Cordelia has no desire to be Queen. Now if she is placed into the position she'll do so honorable, but she does not desire power like Guinevere does."

Arthur and Lancelot just looked at one another. Politics were something they both had to learn while growing up under the Roman command and knew all the tricks in the trade since Arthur was the Commander and he, Lancelot, was Second-n-Command, but creating a brand new system was overwhelming and neither one was afraid to admit it. Emogen had to nod in agreement. She felt the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur stood up and said, "Well, if you'll both excuse me, I am tired and want to sleep. Perhaps, we can meet tomorrow and do something relaxing? All this work and stress is no doubt not good for any of us."

Lancelot stared at his friend like he was the three-headed dog, Cerberus, of the underworld. Arthur saw the look, smiled, and chuckled softly.

Emogen looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes.

She said dryly, "I'm guessing Arthur is not usually so free-spirited."

Lancelot turned to her and said passionately, "No! I normally to drag him kicking and screaming to do something relaxing that do not include fighting or screaming at one another!"

Emogen looked at the former Roman commander and raised an eyebrow at him.

Arthur had the decency to look a bit sheepish, but he shrugged and said in his own defense, "We were constantly in battle with the Woads before! I was always stressed out and fighting and yelling at Lance was a good release."

Emogen nodded her head in agreement as she said, "Well now, let's get back on topic. What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Lancelot tilted his head and Emogen had to smiled to herself. He was a truly gorgeous man. It amazed her how different he was with her and Arthur, his best friend. When he's with the others, he's rowdy and cocky, but with them he was kind and gentle.

"How about we all go to the lake and have a picnic? We can throw some balls, eat, relax, and laugh together, and we can have some friendly contests of skill?"

Emogen beamed at him and kissed him once again passionately. Arthur smiled proudly at him and had to chuckle again, this time at his friend's dazed expression. Emogen was a good choice for Lancelot. She truly had brought his best friend back.

"Ah, I take it my idea was a good one?" he asked with a silly grin as both his lover and his friend laughed at him.

"Yes, Lancelot, it is a great idea! I'll tell the girls!" cheered Emogen as she jumped to her feet, picked up her skirts, and ran out of the meeting chamber.

Arthur looked at his friend and sat back down. Lancelot looked at him in confusion.

"Arthur, I thought you were going to bed. What's wrong?"

Arthur sighed and confessed, "I'm at a crossroads my friend. I don't know what to do."

Lancelot grew even more confused as he said, "But Arthur, you are sure to become King! Are you having second thoughts?"

Arthur shook his head negatively and said, "That is not my problem Lancelot. I'm confused about my feelings for Guinevere and now about Cordelia! I've known Guinevere for about one week and Cordelia for a few days. But, my heartbeat grows fast, my palms sweaty, and I stumble over my words with Cordelia, and yet I can stare Guinevere down in a contest of wills easily. What does this mean? I mean, by my body's own confession, I seem to like or love Cordelia, but if I can feel so comfortable with Guinevere, does that mean I love her more? I'm so confused!"

Lancelot sighed and said as he stood up and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Arthur, this is something I cannot help you with, my friend. This is a conflict you must resolve yourself. But, know this, whenever you need someone to listen or _yell at_," both of them smirked at this, "then I will be that person for you. All right?"

Arthur stood as well, turned to Lancelot, wrapped his arms around his best friend in a hug, and said as they parted, "Thank you, my friend, I will definitely come to you."

Lancelot pushed him away and said teasingly, "Now, my would-be-king, off to bed with you! You look awful!"

Arthur laughed loudly and exited the room.

When he was alone, he tilted his head to the side and said, "You can come out now Tristran. Why did you not leave with the others?"

Lancelot stared at a certain spot on the wall and watched as the scout revealed himself.

"We stayed to help fight, why are we still here?"

Lancelot rolled his eyes and said, "Tristran, we can leave whenever we want too. I don't want to leave Arthur and Emogen…I love them both too much to live without them in Sarmatia. Plus, the others have found other reasons to stay. Tell me Tristran, why are you still here? Does it have to do with a certain Woad Healer named Ula?"

Tristran glared at his once second-n-command and turned on his heel. Before he left, Lancelot said, "Tristran, think of it this way…what will you do once you are back in Sarmatia? Your mother will no doubt force you to marry immediately, you most likely won't like her, she won't like you, and you'll be stuck doing normal everyday boring chores for the tribe for the rest of your days. Or, you can stay here, marry a fiery woman named Ula, help build a new Kingdom, and most importantly, your sons will be free whereas in Sarmatia, they will be forced into Roman slavery like we were. So, which life will you enjoy more?"

Tristran's strong shoulders sagged, and he left the room as quietly as he entered it.

When he was alone, Lancelot shook his head in awe; since when was **HE** so introverted and thoughtful about life and the future? He needed to find Emogen and fast!

Emogen was full of happiness and optimism. The talks seemed to be heading in the right direction now, Lancelot and the other Knights all live, and all her friends seem to be falling in love! What more could she ask for? _Well, _she thought to herself as she stopped in front of her friends, who had gathered around a fire and telling jokes and having fun, _Lancelot could ask me to marry him, but lets not get ahead of yourself girl!_

"Emogen! How goes the talks?" asked Enys from Galahad's side. She was wrapped up in his cloak with him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

She blinked and found all of them staring at her waiting patiently for her answer.

"Oh, it has been slow, but I think we've had a break through and in four days the talks will resume for our final meetings."

Alma said from Gawain's lap, "That's good news! Does that mean that in a few days we'll have our new king?"

Emogen nodded and said, "Yes, and the Knights, whichever of you decide to stay and no matter who will become king, will receive some kind of power because without their help we would have lost the war."

Bors cried out, "Governorship here I come!"

The group laughed and Ula asked unconcerned, "Where is my shadow anyways?"

Enys, Alma, and Emogen shared a knowing look as she replied, "The last I knew, he was still in the Round Table Room with Lancelot and Arthur. I didn't see him leave when the meeting finished. Why? Do you miss your shadow?"

Ula grew red at her teasing and shouted, "No! I just wanted to know where he is so I can check on his blasted wounds! He's constantly picking on them and I worry he'll break the stitches and **hurt himself more!**"

Before she could answer, the group heard a man's voice from behind her, "Calm down woman! I'm right here. And my stitches are fine…see?"

To the group's shock, Tristran lifted his tunic top and showed the Healer his perfectly fine stitches. The girls gulped at the sight of his upper torso, and the guys just felt shocked. Tristran had never been so upfront about a woman before! **_What the hell was going on in his head?_**

Ula burned bright red at the sight, but stood up and said as she dragged him away, "Come on! I still need to clean it one more time before I can let you go from my care."

Tristran winked at her from over his shoulder and said dryly and with an eye roll, "Sure."

Emogen smiled at the sight of her two friends. They really did go well together. She hoped Tristran decided to stay here in Briton. Ula would be devastated if he left.

Dagonet calmed down and invited, "Please, sister, sit down. You look tired."

Emogen blinked at the title, but remembered that he had adopted her after she healed him, that long week ago, on the ice.

She smiled at the gentle man and sat down between Gawain and her new brother.

"Actually, I came here to tell you that Arthur has suggested that we all get together and have a picnic tomorrow to unwind and relax."

The girls squealed in delight, but the Knights just blinked stupidly at her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, it was **ARTHUR'S** idea. Lancelot reacted the same way you did. You know, Arthur can change, right."

Dagonet said quickly from his place beside Fulucina, "It's not that, it's just been a long time since we've actually had a fun day to ourselves. We've always been to busy in these past few years."

Vanora exclaimed strongly with Fulucina nodding beside her, "This'll be wonderful! Maybe we'll even get around to naming the bastards, eh Bors?"

Bors laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head while the Knights all laughed at him.

"Eh, sure Van, whatever you say."

The red-hared woman, his lover, beamed at him, and snuggled deeper into his chest. He sighed in relief and held her close to his heart. This was heaven.

Emogen looked at the others around the camp fire and felt a bit lonely. She wanted Lancelot to hold her too. Then she looked around once more. _Ack! I just got comfortable! Now I have to get up and look for Cordy and Guin! Ah, the things I do to keep peace…_

She stood up and said, "Sorry guys, but I need to find Cordy and Guin. Do you have **ANY** idea where they are?"

Gawain looked up at her and said, "Why are you looking for them Emogen?"

She looked at her lion-like friend and said, "Because, despite everything, Guin is a good person and Cordy is too. Arthur likes them both and they are my cousins. I must go and invite them."

Gawain nodded and Alma said, "I saw Guinevere run by a few hours ago to the Circle of Rocks and Cordy a few minutes ago went in the same direction. I think you'd best take a shield with you though…Guinevere looked mad!"

Emogen rolled her eyes and said crossly, "Joy."

As she left the group, Lancelot appeared like magic in front of her.

"Lancelot!" she exclaimed happily and jumped into his arms. He laughed and caught her with equal cheer.

"What was that for?" he asked when he put her down.

She looked up into his dark chocolate brown eyes and said as she nuzzled her face into his neck, "No reason, I just missed you. Will you come with me…I think I need to stop a fight between Guin and Cordy."

She felt Lancelot gulp when her lips brushed against his neck and smiled. She was happy that she could affect him this way with only small, nearly meaningless, caresses.

"Sure, let's go. I doubt Arthur will be happy about them fighting."

Emogen groaned and said, "For as long as I've known them, they've fought over everything!"

Lancelot looked at her in confusion so she elaborated, "You see, both Cordelia and Guinevere are Ladies of War. Guinevere is in command of the Archers and Cordelia is in command of the foot soldiers. A few years ago, Merlin's second, Draco, was killed by one of the Knights. He needed to name a new second and most of the Woads thought he'd pick his own daughter, Guinevere, but he didn't. Instead, he chose Cordelia. Guinevere was enraged and since then the two have clashed on every little thing imaginable."

"So, Guinevere is Merlin's daughter! She's like the Princess then?"

Emogen stopped and turned to her lover. She could see the confusion on his face and understood. Rome never revealed the reason why Briton was full of female warriors to its conscripts. Rome just ordered the Knights to kill them. She pulled her Knight, to a fallen log and sat them both down thigh to thigh.

She turned towards him and said, "Lancelot, Merlin is only in charge because his wife, my aunt, **the Queen of the Woads**, is dead. Our people are a matriarchy. My mother, Etain, Guinevere's mother, Aidia, and Cordelia's mother, Kornelia, are the true leaders of our people. When our father's married into the family, they gained power and influence, but our mother's still ruled our people. But then, Aidia died bringing Guinevere into this world, my mother disappeared after a raid by the Scots to the north, and Kornelia was killed in battle against the Knights of Sarmatia before you, and our fathers, Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan, my father, took command until we were old enough to take up our mother's place. Unfortunately, Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan aren't too eager to let their power and influence go. These past three years have seen us in a power struggle with our own fathers. I'm actually glad that Merlin suggested Arthur as King. It will erase the power struggle between our father's and place them in a situation where they have little to no power at all. Perhaps then, we'll finally stop fighting amongst ourselves and have true peace. That is actually why I've been traveling between the tribes. Guinevere controls one group, I control another, Cordelia controls one, and Merkin, Merlin, Duncan, Druidius, and Briac control the others."

Lancelot stared at her in awe. This was a part of Woad life he and the others have no clue of. Now, in truth they hadn't known a lot before their alliance, but they had known something. This piece of information totally destroyed all his beliefs about the Woads…the Picts.

"Well, say something." She said with a smile.

"Ah, well, perhaps, when Arthur becomes King and marries one of them the fighting will calm down? And…"

He froze and started to turn red.

Emogen was curious now. She had never seen him blush so hard.

"And what?" she asked softly as she placed a gentle hand upon his cheek. Unconsciously her fingers began to caress the skin under his bottom lip and the skin just under his ear. Lancelot closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. This was one of the happiest times he could remember. He didn't want to leave this place, the forest under the stars, to break up a fight between a childish Guinevere and an unfazed Cordelia. He just wanted to stay here with the one he loved forever.

"And, perhaps, when we wed…peace will come to us at last." He whispered with closed eyes because he didn't want to see the disgust in her eyes.

Emogen froze. _Did he really say what I think he said!_ She thought in surprise. She felt him pulling away from her and unconsciously held his head tighter in her hands so he couldn't escape.

She made him stare into her eyes and asked in a soft whisper, "Do you mean that?"

"Do I mean what?" he asked confused.

She rolled her eyes at his typical male response and asked, "Did you mean what you said about marriage?"

His face reddened, but he nodded shyly.

She lunged at him and said loudly and happily, "Yes! That'd be wonderful! I'd be honored to marry such a fine man!"

His face bloomed into a large grin as he fell off the log because of their combined weight. When they landed with her on top of him, he held her close and kissed her with all the passion he could muster from his soul. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor. After a few minutes, both of them pulled apart gasping for breath.

"You know, you'll have to ask me officially when all this government stuff is finished. You'll need the permission of the new king to marry."

Lancelot nodded and then asked cautiously, "Ah, how feverish can a fight between Guinevere and Cordelia get?"

Emogen blinked at the sudden change of topic but answered quickly, "They could honestly kill one another I think if the fight gets to out of hand, why do you aaskk…OH NO!"

Emogen jumped to her feet, hiked up her dress, and ran as fast as she could with Lancelot right behind her.

When they arrived, Emogen shouted out in sadness, despair, and horror, **"GUINEVERE…NNNOOO!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Both Guinevere and Cordelia, who was hanging onto the rock cliffs with nothing but her fingers, looked up at her voice. Before Guinevere could deliver the final blow to Cordelia's hands to make her fall to her watery grave, Emogen surged forward, with a strength and speed she thought impossible, and tackled Guinevere causing them to wrestle around along the ground.

Lancelot was not far behind her as he ran towards the cliffs and skidded to a halt at the edge. He got to his hands and knees and looked over frantically.

"Lancelot!" came a cry from below and directly under him.

He tilted down farther and saw the raven hared blue-eyed woman hanging onto an outcropping that looked like it had seen better days. He bit his lip and started to worry. She was to far away for him to reach down and pull her up and he didn't have any rope with him. Then something occurred to him!

"Cordelia! Are you wounded!"

She replied humorlessly, "Well, I need a few stitches if that's what you're asking me."

Lancelot smiled grimly despite the circumstances and looked around once more. It did no good. Although, the fight with Guinevere and Emogen was getting interesting…_especially the way Emogen's dress was rising up her…**FOCUS!**_He scolded himself as he leaned over again and looked around the area she was in. All of a sudden he wished he had Tristran's gray hawk-like eyes.

He cleared his throat and called down, "How strong is that branch you're on?"

A few seconds later she replied, "It'll hold…for now."

"How much longer do you think it has strength?" he continued to ask all the while wishing he had his horse, Vertigo, here with him.

"Probably no more that thirty minutes, so I'd really appreciate it if you hurry up and **HELP ME!**" she screamed the last part in a mixture of anger and helplessness.

"I have to go back to camp and get a rope! I'll be back before that branch breaks, I promise!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet and ran away from the Circle of Rocks. As he left he couldn't help but wonder, _what were they fighting over so badly that would make them kill their own cousin?_

Emogen was furious! Sure, she knew Guinevere had a taste for power and the ambition to do whatever it took to gain it, but to kill your own flesh and blood! That was a **BIG** grievance in the Picts world order. You simply did not kill your own blood-it was blasphemous against **_The Lady, The Goddess._** She was shocked when Guinevere's fist met her mouth causing her to spit out blood from her busted lip and already she felt the bruise forming.

She couldn't help but scream in pain. It wasn't so much as the physical pain as it was the mental and emotional. Her own cousin would kill her and had almost succeeded in killing their other cousin, Cordelia. When she saw an opening, she winced but took it. It landed perfectly causing Guinevere to collapse on the ground unconscious. Emogen sighed in relief. She was eternally grateful to that one Sarmatian Knight of the past who had helped her to learn how to protect herself. Now that she thought about it, he reminded her of Tristran. It wasn't so much that they looked alike, but it had to do with the cheek tattoos and the personality. It was he who had taught her how to take a person down without harming them fatally or physically. All she had to do was learn extreme hand and eye coordination skills together with specific places on the human body. She pressed what Trador, the Knight, called a _"Pressure Point"_ and Guinevere's body immediately told her to go to sleep to protect herself from anymore-dangerous attacks like the one just dealt it. She sighed and looked around. She felt her heart jump into her throat. _Where is Lancelot? Why hasn't he pulled Cordelia up? Where are they? Did they leave while I was fighting Guinevere?_ As she wondered towards the cliff, she continued to ask herself these types of questions-such a short distance never felt so long in her life.

As she reached the edge, a few rock chips fell off, and a voice floated up, "Are you back already Lancelot? That was fast! What did you do, run like the very devils of Christianity were on your butt?"

Shocked, Emogen looked down, but couldn't see anyone.

"Ah, Cordy, is that you down there?" she tentively called out.

"Emogen! What happened! One minute I was sitting in the circle minding my own business thinking about your idea, brilliant one by the way, when all of a sudden, Guinevere is behind me! She hit me with a knife to the back! Then to make things worse, she punched me until I was flat on my back in the center of the ring! When I got my bearings again, we fought. She cornered me by the cliff and well, you can guess what happened next…"

Emogen probably could, but she wasn't worried about that just now. She was more worried about the wound.

"What about the wound? Is it okay? Do you think it is dangerous? I can't tell because I cannot see you, and I'm to far away to actually see it."

"Ah, it is a small wound barely an inch thick. She must have used her bosom knife. I barely felt it enter me, but I definitely felt the pull out!"

Emogen rolled her eyes at her cousin's offset nature when it comes to her welfare. Cordelia **doesn't** like to be dotted on. She feels like she has to be the tough one because she's the eldest, and by Pict Law, she could become Queen upon her marriage to a man-any man. But now, with the new system being developed, Cordelia's Queenship wasn't so secure. Cordelia was good at covering up her true feelings on things, and battle wounds were just another thing she had to hide under her leadership mask.

"I'm not one of your soldiers Cordy! I'm your cousin! If you cannot let yourself feel vulnerable in my presence, who can you?"

There was silence at the other end and for a split second she panicked, but returned to normal when Cordelia replied, "It's not that Gen, it's just that if I talk about it, the pain will return and I hate pain…it makes me feel like I'm weak and I don't like feeling weak either.

Emogen decided to change the subject, "Where's Lancelot?"

Even from her place high above the Lady of War, the Lady of Peace could hear the laughter in her cousin's voice as she answered, "He went to get a rope to pull me up. If he doesn't hurry he'll be late, and I'll be very mad at him!"

Emogen had a feeling that there was another part to that story, but she also had a feeling that she **REALLY** didn't want to know, so she waited _(impatiently mind you)_ with one eye on Guinevere just in case she decided to wake up unexpectedly.

Lancelot was sure his body was dying. He had never had to push his body so hard after a painful wound. He was also sure Alma was going to yell at him for doing this, but he didn't have a choice. Cordelia's life was in his hands and his ability to arrive **BACK** at the Circle of Rocks within thirty minutes. He wasn't sure exactly how much time had past, but he was almost positive that it had been nearly ten minutes since he left, and the trees were finally starting to break apart to reveal the group right where Emogen and he had left them.

As he crashed into the clearing, he collapsed onto his hands and knees and was gasping for breath. His body was sending him painful reminders that it was still hurt and it didn't like all the work he was forcing it to do.

Just as he thought though, Alma wasn't happy. "LANCELOT! You idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?" she screeched as she jumped out of Gawain's lap and rushed to his side.

He winced at her tone and gasped out, "Guinevere! Cordelia! Circle of Rocks! Cliff, fall, needs rope…branch breaking…to old…need to help her…"

He fell unconscious and Alma stared at him in horror.

"Enys!" she yelled startling the young Healer and causing her to break away from Galahad with a yelp.

"What!" she cried out as she rolled to a stop beside Bors.

"Get some rope and you and Galahad ride **HARD** to the Circle of Rocks and save either Cordy or Guin! It looks like one of their fights actually managed to get out of hand! One of them is hanging on to the cliffs by an old branch that is ready to fall off dead!" ordered the red-hared woman sharply causing the aforementioned Knight and Healer to jump to their feet and run into Enys' tent.

They came out seconds later and Galahad in turn ran for his horse, Maphestas, and swung onto his back. He trotted towards the group. When he past her, he leaned down, lifted her up, and placed her in front of him in one perfect move. The Knights and the Ladies all watched hoping beyond hope that everyone was all right and wishing that the one causing this pain were here for them to yell at.

Alma sighed at the First Knight before her, stood up, and said, "Gawain, can you and Dagonet please place him in my hut? I'll have to check him to make sure he didn't rupture something."

As she turned to leave, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and was surprised to see Lady Fulucina at the other end of the hand. It wasn't because she didn't know someone was there beside her, but it was because Lady Fulucina kept to herself and hardly spoke-at least not to her. She spoke to Lucan, her son, Alecto, Dagonet, and surprisingly enough Vanora. She blinked at the Roman woman for a minute before she realized the Roman woman had asked her something and she completely missed it. She blushed furiously.

"Ah, could you repeat that? I was not thinking about what you were asking." Stated Alma willing her blush to fade away.

Lady Fulucina smiled gently and asked, "May I be of some assistance? It is common knowledge amongst the Roman women to know how to care for wounds since we receive a lot of them for disobeying our husbands."

Alma winced at that, but was awed that the timid woman would admit that such a crime was committed upon her in front of people she barely knew. Then she remembered some of the most fulfilling relationships are made during trying times-and this was definitely a trying time!

Alma smiled softly and said, "Sure, I could use your help in cleaning his wound and making sure he stays put while I do it!"

Both women giggled softly and entered the hit behind the two Knights.

Galahad and Enys galloped at full speed through the trees using all of Enys' knowledge of the forest to get them there that much faster. When they arrived, they found Guinevere lying on the ground face first into the dirt and frowned. Guinevere was the one trying to kill their cousin then. They heard a gasp and spun around and saw Emogen staring into a wolf's eyes. Galahad cursed and swung his bow and arrow up and around and let the arrow fly. It flew true and in an instant he found himself being hugged by Emogen while simultaneously being pulled towards the cliff.

"She's far to out of reach and more importantly-straight down. We'll need to the lower the rope to her and then pull her up. Then Enys will have to look at her wound while we, Galahad…"

"Ah…not to interrupt this nice plan to help me but…could you hurry it up…the branch is breaking!" cried out Cordelia anxiously.

In a flurry of motion, Galahad tossed the rope down and dug his feet into the soft Briton earth. Enys pulled from her side purse a few herbs and a water canteen. She was eternally grateful to her teacher, Merlin, for making her wear one all the time no matter what. Emogen, on the other hand, was walking around Guinevere wary for an attack. Her cousin was notorious for attacking the instant the other person lowered their guard thinking they have won.

When she was relatively sure that Guinevere was still out, she knelt by her older cousin and pulled her around so that she lay on her back and not her stomach. She smirked. _Cordelia is definitely a better hand-to-hand fighter than Guinevere-that's for sure._ She thought gleefully. She checked the wounds inflicted on her and diagnosed them as livable pain filled wounds (such as bruises, bumps, and small scratches.) and lay back with a sigh. She turned around at Enys' cry of shock and saw that Cordelia had a hole straight through her body, back to front. She sighed. Once again, Cordelia had down played her wound for her and Lancelot. Enys all but tore Galahad's shirt from his body for bandages. Fortunately, he didn't mind and purposely walked over to her with the rope in hand ignoring her appreciative eye rolling over his bare top. _Hey, _she thought _they could look but not touch. Why can't I? _

"So, Guinevere actually tried to kill Cordelia." Stated Galahad in disbelief.

Emogen nodded sadly and said with a sigh, "So much for our picnic tomorrow."

Galahad looked at her curiously and asked, "Why, what's changed?"

Emogen sighed and said, "With Guinevere's actions tonight, it had made the choice for Queen instantly Cordelia's. You see Guinevere and Cordelia were born at the same time exactly. I was born three months later, but that's beside the point. The point is, Cordelia and Guinevere are both what Roman's call, **_Heir to the Thrown_**, but they still need a good, strong King."

"Like Arthur." Cut in Galahad.

Emogen nodded and continued, "As such, they are Princesses, along with I, but they were the two competing for the thrown. Guinevere's actions tonight have broken many of our more sacred rules. Never minding the fact that killing ones own blood is a terrible offence. Tomorrow, Merkin will demand for a meeting and demand that Guinevere be banished or killed, whichever he's in the mood for, and demand that Cordelia become Queen."

Galahad swore as he tied up the Woad Princess and turned to the other two. They were silent, but watching them.

Galahad asked softly, "Is this true?"

Cordelia sighed and replied, "Sadly, yes. Tomorrow is going to be awful."

Galahad placed Guinevere over his horse unceremoniously and turned to Cordelia with a twinkle in his eyes. The three women were alert for some prank, but none came. All he did was twinkle at them.

"Goddess above! Out with it! What are you thinking of?" exclaimed Cordelia outrageously.

Galahad didn't answer right away, but when he did he asked, "Which do you prefer…tar and feathers or wine and chicken eggs?"

The three looked at one another in complete befuddlement as they arrived back at the fire. Emogen quickly forgot about Galahad when she saw that Lancelot was not with them.

Before she could hyperventilate, Dagonet grabbed her gently by the shoulders and said, "He's fine! Alma just needs to clean him, and check on his stitches. He isn't hurt or had a relapse. He is **FINE**."

Emogen took a deep breath to calm herself down and nodded. She turned to the horse and sighed.

Bors said gruffly, "So, Guinevere's the culprit. What's gonna happen now?"

Emogen replied sadly and tiredly, "Well, the picnic tomorrow is off for Cordy, Arthur, and myself because of what she's done. We'll be stuck in meetings all day long about this and…"

Lancelot's voice carried over as he made his way over to them slowly, "I don't care if **I** have to call a recess! We **WILL** have fun sometime tomorrow even with this…this…this difficulty!"

"Lancelot!" exclaimed Emogen happily as they kissed. He pulled away shortly and grinned cockily at her. She huffed but laughed with him as they sat down. The others all rolled their eyes good-naturedly at them and teased them once again on their lovey-dovey routine.

Tristran and Ula, who were sitting close together, looked at her with equally worried faces. To them, Emogen was pale and dead tired. They looked at Lancelot to see if he had noticed, and were happy to see him glancing over at her from time to time worriedly.

Ula stood up and said in a tone that demanded obedience, "Gen, I don't care if you have higher authority over me, but I'm ordering you to bed! You look so pale that I'm afraid our people will mistake you for _Inish (Devil Ghosts)_. **GO TO BED!**"

As she opened her mouth to argue, she saw Tristran's disapproving glare. She closed her mouth with an audible snap and glared softly at him. He raised an eyebrow in challenge. She sighed. Normally she'd take him up on that challenge, but she was too tired. They were right. She did need to go to bed.

Lancelot placed his hand upon her lower back and whispered into her ear warmly, "Come, my Maiden, let's go to bed."

She yawned and said teasingly, "Why are you coming, I can't do anything tonight."

He barked a laugh and replied, "With all regards _My Maiden_, I, too, am unable to commit to such a vigorous night! I was hoping you'd invite my into your bed for sleep- not other nice activities."

Emogen blushed softly even though she knew it was a joke and as they reached her hut, she said softly and with extreme feeling, "Welcome to my bed, _My Savior_."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Emogen awoke to a breathtaking sight. Her lover and future-fiancée-to-be was leaning over her with a look so pure in his eyes it caused her eyes to mist over.

"Hey, what's with those tears? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked teasingly as he gently rubbed the skin under her eye. She smiled and as she placed her arms around his strong shoulders, they heard, "Lady Peace! Lady Peace! You are being summoned to the Council Hall! Come immediately!"

She sighed warily, dropped her arms, and called back, "I shall be there in a few minutes! Carry on with your summons!" "Yes, My Lady of Peace!" cried the voice. She looked into Lancelot's deep brown eyes and said, "Well, here I go." Lancelot smiled at her and said soothingly, "Don't worry. We **WILL** have fun today. I promise. Also, I shall be stuck there too as Arthur's bodyguard with Tristran again, so you have mine **AND** his support too." She smiled up at him with more cheer than before, and said as she huffed and pushed him off her, "Now, get off of me! I can't go walking into the Council Hall looking like this and dressed in what I am!" Lancelot grinned mischievously at her and asked, "I see nothing wrong with it." 

Emogen rolled her eyes as her hand ran down her bare chest and said, "Somehow, I didn't think you would."

Lancelot rolled off her and let her go. She huffed again, but quickly pulled out another one of her dresses from her chest of drawers. This time is was a hunter green color that had silver swirls over it. When she pulled it over her head, Lancelot gasped. It was a beautiful dress that seemed to be made especially for her. The swirls were eye-catching and dazzling. Her black curly hair was pulled up into a half-ponytail and her tiara was set on top of her hair to cushion the embedded line that would surly appear on her delicate skin thanks to the metal being made a hair's width smaller than her head. She ran by him and he languidly put his arm out. He effortlessly caught her in his embrace and kissed her once again. When he looked at her response, he smiled to himself. She had a dazed look about her. After a minute, she came to and lightly whacked him the shoulder. She gave him a look that said _I'll deal with you later_ and ran for the Council Hall.

When she was gone, he stretched and pulled on his tunic and breeches. He blinked twice and swore. He quickly pulled on his boots, strapped his swords to his back, and ran towards the hut Arthur was staying in. He was an idiot sometimes! Arthur would have been informed late last night or early this morning! His friend was no doubt having fits over this!

He was right. When he arrived, in the clearing where his friends and fellow Knights had stayed the night, he found Tristran and Arthur already in a full body contact fight. He frowned.

"Arthur! It's time to go! You can yell at me while we walk slowly towards the Council Hall." He ordered as he pulled on his friend's black cape. Arthur over balanced and tipped over. Tristran relaxed his stance and nodded tiredly. That surprised Lancelot because Tristran is not one to show his exhaustion. Then he remembered that his scouting friend had been wounded badly like him not only a few days ago and he was pushing himself to hard to early. Which brought him back to the topic at hand: **_Guinevere and Cordelia_**.

Arthur glared at him, but complied as they journeyed across the Woad settlement.

"Lancelot, tell me, did Guinevere really try to kill Cordelia?" asked Arthur in a voice full of disbelief.

Lancelot sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He nodded.

"But why?" he asked. His once commander and eternal friend didn't even bother trying to hide his emotions during this question. Lancelot shrugged. That was one question he could not answer. Once thing was for sure, Guinevere was in deep trouble. When they arrived at the hall, Arthur had (thankfully) regained his calm outer façade.

When they arrived, Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan were all standing and yelling as loudly as possible at one another. Cordelia and Emogen were sitting in their chairs and rubbing their temples in an attempt to push the on-coming headaches away.

When they stepped inside, Arthur frowned and yelled, "SILENCE!"

All three men froze and stared at the half-Roman half-Briton. Emogen and Cordelia smiled at them and Emogen nodded in approval.

She stood up and said, "Now, gentleman, perhaps now would be a good time to regain our patience and await the arrival of Guinevere, Lady of War."

Merkin snorted but sat down. Duncan nodded in understanding and Merlin nodded regally and followed suit. When the two Knights sat down, Briac, Druidius, and Connor entered and Briac immediately announced, "I reclaim my vote for Seamus. I shall support Arthur in the role of Kingship."

Arthur blinked in shock.

Emogen could tell he was ready to pinch himself to be sure, but he caught himself and turned to her. She smiled and nodded slightly. She thought to herself_ I told you!_

He nodded back and said nobly, "I thank you for your support Lord Briac. It is most helpful. I shall try not to betray the faith you have in me."

The old man, Briac, nodded in somber understanding and remained silent. The hall remained very quiet. So quiet in fact, that none of the gathered people missed Tristran's entrance.

He raised an eyebrow and said dryly, "Well, that's a first."

Lancelot, Cordelia, Arthur, and Merlin couldn't help themselves. They started laughing. The other leaders just stared at them, but remained politely silent. Emogen could tell that Merkin was getting antsy though because he was shifting in his seat and was fingering his throwing axe. Emogen met Lancelot and Tristran's gaze and then looked to her uncle. Both men followed her line of sight.

Tristran's voice echoed eerily in the silent hall, "If you even think about harming Guinevere before her fate is declared, you'll have to deal with me."

Merkin gulped but Emogen knew he'd obey the younger man. She cast her gaze upon her cousin and frowned. _Cordy doesn't look any better than I feel. _She thought. This was bad. _I can't believe Guin…no…Guinevere has done this! Now Cordelia is automatically queen. How could she attack her own flesh and blood? We grew up together! Hell! Cordy and Guin's birthdays are on the same day! Why can't they go back to how they used to act like before all the competition between them started up. Now this council will decide her fate: death or banishment?_

When she finished that thought, Galahad and Gawain entered the hall-Guinevere was in between them. She was glaring at everyone-especially Cordelia and herself. She was also bound hand and foot by chains and rope.

Merlin stood up and said slowly and with great importance, "Brothers, today we are to discuss the future of our people's princess. In an act of selfishness, my daughter, Princess Guinevere of the Woads, accidentally attempted to send our fellow Princess, Cordelia, to a watery end. This was clearly an accident made during one of their childish fights. Please, I implore you, do not make a hasty decision."

Merkin snorted and said, "I'll do no such thing! Your precious Guinevere has always been the most important one in our family Merlin! Now, it's my daughter's time! I demand that Guinevere's head belong to Cordelia by sunset TONIGHT!"

Emogen sighed. She had foreseen this and was ready to combat it.

"Dear Lord Merkin, calm yourself please. We are not here to discuss Cordelia's heirloom. Her position as Queen has been assured because of Lady Guinevere's actions last night. What we are here to do, is decide whether or not Guinevere's punishment should equal her crime or to show her mercy."

Merkin glared at her, but she did not rise to the bait. She was too tired for that.

Merkin sat back down and Arthur asked, "What would her mercy be?"

Cordelia sighed and said, "Her mercy would be to have her hair cut off, her war paint taken away, her war tattoos as Lady would be seared off, and she would be banished from our lands with nothing but the clothes on her and a small bag of food. If she returns, her head will be removed and placed up on a high tree for all to see what become of betrayers."

Lancelot nodded. It seemed like an ordinary banishment for betrayers and traitors.

Duncan added, "Plus, she'll have to give up her title, her lands, and her royal accessories and hand them over to the next in line for the thrown, Emogen."

Emogen glared at her father. Now was not the time to get into this!

Merlin jumped to his feet in anger. Merkin did too. Emogen groaned and sank into her seat-too late!

"My families heirlooms will **NOT** go to your daughter, Emogen! She is not apart of the tribe any longer, and as such, she is no longer a contender for the crown!" roared Merlin as he pointed a finger at Duncan, her father.

"Merlin! For once in your life, **_FOLLOW THE BLOODY LAWS YOU HELPED TO ESTABLISH!_**" yelled Merkin back as he joined her father in trapping Merlin within his words. Emogen glanced at Cordelia. Cordelia was glaring at something or rather **SOMEONE** at this very moment. She didn't need to be a seer to know who she was loathing at-Guinevere. Emogen cast her gaze upon her cousin. She had to quickly calm herself because Guinevere was smirking at the disarray and chaos that had occurred due to her childish antics. She met Guinevere's eyes and was startled to see the superiority in her cousin's brown/amber eyes. _She planned it this way!_ She gasped in shock.

Arthur and Lancelot amazingly enough heard her and with their eyes asked if she was all right. She absently nodded back and tilted her head in thought. _If this chaos was the reason for Guinevere's plan, what is her goal? Cordelia still remains Queen and even now, Arthur's support circle is growing. Our father's are fighting and the other three leaders' are just sitting there and watching them with an obsessive light in their eyes._ Then her eyes widened _It couldn't be!_ She looked outside at the position of the sun._ It is!_

She gasped and yelled, "All of you, **_QUIET!_**"

Immediately all the men, silenced themselves and Cordelia looked at her curiously.

She sighed in relief and said snarkly, "Merlin and Guinevere almost played us up as fools."

At the groups' lost look, she added, "Look at the time Uncle, father, cousin. What time is it?"

All three looked outside and gasped. The Knights did too. Emogen couldn't believe that she had forgotten that the Silent Knight was there for protection.

Her eyes brightened as she asked, "Would you care to hold our prisoner, Tristran?"

He tipped his head in acknowledgement and placed a strong unmovable hand on Guinevere's much smaller arm. Gawain and Galahad took a step into the hut from their position by the door as well. Her cousin's glare turned into that of a poisonous snake that wanted to truly disembowel her and eat her entrails.

"Gen, not to be a smart-aleck but it **IS** getting close to midday and we've yet to come to a suitable conclusion to this situation."

Emogen smiled proudly at her cousin and said, "Exactly."

Arthur shook his head and said slowly, "I maybe new to this situation, but that sounded clearly enough to be mud, Emogen."

Lancelot nodded, but his eyes did not stray from her person. Which was a good thing because it made her feel safe and confident.

"_Well, as tradition states, the accused has the right to defend themselves during the first twenty-four hours. If they fail to do so, the charges are placed upon the accused without preamble. **OR**, if the Council fails to hand out justice, then the accused is free to go with honor and all his or her standings and titles are regained!_"

The Picts froze and Merkin glanced outside in horror again! In a frenzy of shouting and hitting, Arthur finally had enough.

**"SILENCE THIS INSTANT!"** he roared finally releasing his tight hold of calmness.

He turned to Guinevere, shook his head, and said calmly but strongly, "I think it would be okay to assume that all here, with the exception of Merlin, wish Guinevere to receive some kind of punishment-correct?"

The council nodded.

Arthur nodded back and said, "Then here it is, if you want to contest it, go ahead, but keep in mind, we have only ten minutes left before she is free once more…_Guinevere, you shall be henceforth banished from these shores. You cannot step foot in Briton at all. Your name will be erased from the family archive and all your Woad accessories will be taken and distributed to both Cordelia and Emogen. If you comes back to Briton, for whatever reason, you will be hunted down and killed._"

Duncan chuckled and said, "It's perfect! It's about time Merlin and Guinevere get their plans screwed with! They need to be brought down from their ego-highs."

Merlin glared at Arthur she saw, but his shoulder dropped seconds later. She knew that Merlin knew that this was probably the best mercy Guinevere would receive and a part of her felt badly about it. But when she looked into Guinevere's dark smoldering black-brown eyes, that tiny part quickly vanished.

She sighed. _Now, for the official part of all this_.

She stood up and said regally, "Guinevere, Daughter of Merlin, Son of Robert, and Daughter of Aidia, Daughter of Cerwen, you are henceforth banished from these lands. Your Lady of War accessories will be apprehended and your titles shall be taken away. No long are you a _Lady of War_ but a simple traveling warrior. Your royal blood means nothing, and nothing you say will return to you the honor in which you lost when you attempted to murder your cousin, Lady of War-Princess Cordelia, Daughter of Merkin, Son of Brent and Daughter of Kornelia, Daughter of Cerwen. Should you ever return to these shores, your life is forfeit and may the Goddess have mercy on your soul, for we will not. Here in this council, I, the Lady of Peace-Princess Emogen, Daughter of Duncan, Son of Herdic and Daughter of Etain, Daughter of Cerwen, command it! **_SO MOTE IT BE!_**"

Cordelia stood up and said strongly, "I, Lady of War-Princess Cordelia, Daughter of Merkin, Son of Brent and Daughter of Kornelia, Daughter of Cerwen, seconds this punishment. Those apposed?"

Only Merlin raised his hand, and he did so grudgingly because he had to admit the facts. His daughter attempted a terrible offense.

"All in favor?" continued Cordelia.

Immediately the eight other people in the room raised their hands and said, "Aye!"

Cordelia stood straighter and said, "Then I, Cordelia, Daughter of Kornelia hereby take up my mother's mantle as Queen! As my first order of business, send her to the pits! Sear off her Lady of War tattoos and then send her on her journey."

Gawain and Galahad, who had remained perfectly straight and quite by the door, bowed once and said, "As you wish My Queen."

They moved to Tristran and changed places with him. They tightened their grip on the still bound Guinevere and pulled her out of the Council Hall. When the ex-pict princess was gone, the entire room sighed in relief. _Well, _she thought to herself _that's **ONE** problem solved! But, what's Lancelot thinking of? _For indeed, the First Knight was thinking about something. But, this time, it wasn't anything perverted or serious.

He glanced up and stated firmly, "We are calling a recess now. This has been a stressful day and it's just past midday. Plus, we're all hungry and irritable. Let's reconvene again in two days to discuss the points from yesterday's meeting. That way, we can meet once again with clear and unbiased thoughts and actions."

Arthur smiled lightly and said, "I agree. This has been a trying time for everyone here. Please, go, eat and enjoy the rest of the day."

Briac, Duncan, Druidius, Connor, and Merlin did as they were told without complaint. Merkin had to be…**_encouraged_**…by his daughter to leave the hall though. But, he finally did leave. When he did, the Knights and the Ladies sighed in relief.

As Tristran joined them at the table, he said, "Should I go get Ula? You all look like you need a good Healer."

They just stared at him like he was crazy.

He looked up from his apple, which he was currently carving out to eat, and asked curiously, "What?"

Arthur shook his head and said, "I do know this, if I become King, I am making sure that all people are tried equally with an unbiased jury. I can't help but feel that Guinevere never had a chance to defend herself."

Emogen smiled. Arthur was definitely the man they needed as King.

She nodded as Cordelia said, "You're right, she wasn't. But that's how the laws work here. I hope to change those too with my husband's help."

Arthur and Cordelia were staring at one another and Lancelot and herself were grinning like stupid fools, but they didn't care! Arthur and Cordelia both had dark lives because of the absence of love. If they found love together while creating a brand new world full of equality and fairness, all the better!


	12. Chapter 12

After a while, Tristran said dryly but Lancelot and Arthur could see the twinkle in his eyes, "You know, if you are just going to sit around all day staring at one another, that's fine by me. But, we do have a picnic to get on too."

Arthur and Cordelia's faces bloomed brightly and Emogen and Lancelot giggled at them like children.

Emogen smiled at her cousin, took her hand, and said, "We'll meet you three in a few minutes. We're going to find the other girls and gather our picnic! Tristran, I suppose you can find us a good place to set up?"

Tristran nodded his head and left the room while he dropped an empty apple core on the ground.

When Arthur and Lancelot were alone, Lancelot asked, "How are you really doing with all this?"

Arthur looked at his friend and sighed. He placed his head in both hands and said sadly, "I cannot believe that Guinevere attempted to murder her own cousin. It just doesn't seem likely. I mean, my mother always told me that family means everything to the Picts because of how their lives were lived thanks to Rome. But, here, I saw Guinevere so callously throwing her family away all for power? I guess I'll never understand a person's thirst for ultimate power."

"And **THAT** is why you will make a great king, Arthur." Piped in an old voice.

Startled, both Knights jumped to their feet and met the weathered old face of Connor. They relaxed and cautiously watched the old man as he sat down in his chair from before.

"Ah, is there something you need Lord Connor?" asked Lancelot taking up the position of caretaker since his rank was the lowest of the three gathered men.

The old Pict shook his head and said, "No, boy, I am fine. But, I think it is time that you Knights get a lesson in Pict history and government. The other Knights can learn from you what I tell you. I am to old to continue this struggle for power that Merlin and Merkin fight each day. Now, listen closely…"

_It was many generations ago, but the story is still know to this day how our greatest and most powerful queen, Queen Boudicca, took up arms against the Roman Emperor at the time, Emperor Nero. During this time, Nero and Romans were harsh and evil. They ransacked our villages, raped our women, and killed our children for fun. The final offence was when the Romans raped Boudicca's own daughters and killed her king and husband. _

_In a rage, she stormed the Roman Empire with all she had. There were of course many battles either won or lost, but the most costly was the last battle in London(ium) where Queen Boudicca and General Paulinus faced off. Thousands of our children died that day, but Queen Boudicca made her point. Rome was so shocked at her severity of battle that they changed their policies into gentler ones. Now, Queen Boudicca had three daughters with her husband, Comorra, Tasca, and the hidden child, Brece. Comorra died in battle and Tasca ended up killing herself because of the shame that came with her rape. _

_Now, this is where the story starts to connect with how life is today. Brece grew up not knowing who her family was. She was raised by a sympathizer of Queen Boudicca that publicly allied itself with Rome. Brece grew up in a Roman environment and when she was old enough to understand, she was told her true parentage. She was a gentle girl, but she knew her duty. She left London and headed far west. When she arrived in the Lantin, in the far west, she married the prince there-Bruce. They had three daughters. The first-born was named Guinevere and she is whom our Guinevere is named for. For the next three hundred years, the bloodline of Queen Boudicca has been Briton's best-kept secret, My King. In the blood of Guinevere, Cordelia, and Emogen runs the purity and strength of Queen Boudicca, herself. Because of this purity that is in them, it also ran through their mothers, Aidia, Kornelia, and Etain. Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan are minor nobles in our society that came into power three generations ago. They had little to no influence in our lives before they married our beloved princesses. When Cordelia, Guinevere, and Emogen were born, the power that Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan gained from their wives' deaths and disappearances were challenged. By right and religion, the power truly rests with Cordelia, Guinevere, and Emogen and whomever they wed. They are the last of our purity, strength, and hope._

_About 200 years ago, our rulers Queen Britianna and King Pagnan developed our current system of government. They separated the army into two divisions: Archers and Foot Soldiers. They also established the three Ladies of Power. Two of the Ladies of Power would become the Ladies of War. The last would become the Lady of Peace. It was with this three-angled support system that our government has survived. The Ladies of Power would have absolute power within their own environment like you saw earlier when Lady Emogen had Lady Guinevere escorted **OUT** of the Council Hall. Then they created the council, itself. On the council would be six men of high esteem and influence, the Three Ladies of Power, and the King and Queen themselves. Together they would devise the rules and regulations of the people-but the Lady of Peace would have supreme power over the peace talks despite the fact that the King and Queen were in attendance. Now, this power base is crumbling due to Lady Guinevere's desire to return our people to the old ways of Queen Boudicca's reign. Guinevere thinks that for a kingdom or queendom to work, the king and queen **MUST** have complete control of everything. _

_Now, their power is also made because of our religion. We embrace what the Romans call the Pagan Rights. But this is not true. What we truly celebrate and pray to are the seasons and the All-Mighty Lady Goddess and the Green Horned-Man. We have four annual festivals to celebrate the harvest, not specifically the Gods themselves. The first one is in the beginning of our calendar Imbolc when the ewes start to produce milk for their young and regeneration. Second is Bethane is during the warm season when all the land is green and fertile-good for growing crops. Third is Lugnasad when the crops would hopefully reach their ripened state so that during the next month the harvest would be plentiful. Lastly, is Samhain, which marks the end of our year and the ending of the harvest. We celebrate each holiday with a festival to give thanks to the Goddess and the Horned-Man for good tidings and ask for another good harvest in the upcoming year._

_Now, the Goddess is closely tied together with the Horned-Man because they are the balance. Like we men and women balance each other out, they do as well. To us, the Goddess and the God are within each of us spiritually, in marriage, as well as in our offspring. _

_To us, the Goddess and the God are the balance as I said though the woman is more empowered in some aspects. They can be found anywhere on this blessed green earth. Imbolc and Bethane are connected irrevocably with the Goddess as Imbolc is the time when the land is renewed for it's yearly planting like the Goddess or a mortal female's body renews itself once a month for the arrival and nurturing of the child should there be one. Bethane is when the land is fertile and the land is warm like the Goddess and the woman whose body becomes fertile for a man or the Green-God to sow. Lagnasad is when the land is ripe like when the lady is ready to give birth and her lord is needed by her side to ready her body like a man and woman ready the land together to harvest the crops. Lastly, Samhain is when the crops are harvested like the woman who is ready to birth her child. While the lady is doing the work, her lord is close by to offer help and support during this blessed time. Now, the Green-Man is the one who takes care of the family, provides for it, and protects it. While the lady does the same, she is the primary caregiver, but she is no weakling. She will die for the protection and well being of her children. The man is the warrior. That is why he is depicted as the Horned-Man because the Deer is a warrior, provider, and protector of his family._

_Listen closely now that you understand some of our customs; women are what give us life. They nurture us, protect us, guide us, and when we make mistakes-welcome us back into their arms and love us. For these reasons, the Goddess, the seasons and how they reflect the female body and spirit, and the nurturing natural instincts of the female is why our society is mostly Queendom. But, we understand that a balance is needed and so a King of equal prowess is needed to keep the balance of our world. Cordelia is our new Queen, she needs a king of equal power-you Arthur."_

Lord Connor stiffly stood up, bowed slightly and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me My King, I have other duties to attend to."

Arthur nodded and said softly, "Yes, of course, and thank you for telling us all this. This had definitely helped us to understand some of the problems that exist within your people."

Connor nodded and left the hall. Lancelot looked to his captain and said, "Well, that is interesting. I had no idea Emogen, Guinevere, and Cordelia had such a lineage. That also explains why Cordelia and Guinevere were fighting for the role as Queen."

Arthur nodded. Before he could reply, Emogen and Cordelia appeared each with a basket under one of their arms.

"Are you two ready to go? The other Knights and their Lady loves are waiting for us, you know." Teased Emogen with bright eyes as Lancelot wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple in hello.

Arthur offered his arm to Cordelia. She smiled and took his arm. As they walked to the others, Arthur said, "Lord Connor has also announced his support of me as King. That makes sixty percent of the Woads here will support me. Plus, he told Lancelot and I a delightful tale about the origins of your family-line and just why the three of you have been fighting for control over your people."

Cordelia smiled a bit stiffly and said, "Yes, well, he must have had a good reason for telling you both since we don't even tell our husbands should they not be of our people because its such a secret."

Lancelot added, "He told us to tell the other Knights so we all can come to understand the intricacies of your people and help out as much as possible. I think he did this because he knew Arthur would become King and I, as his second and Gen's lover, would be closely tied to the line of Queen Boudicca. Plus, the other Knights will be close to Arthur in council-it only makes sense."

The two Princesses nodded as they arrived in the clearing where seven horses waited. All but two had people sitting on them.

Galahad cried out, "Finally! I thought I'd die of starvation because you were taking so long!"

Gawain laughed loudly and said, "Like you've never gone without a meal before! You're just anxious to get Lady Enys alone!"

Enys, Mistress of Healing and the fancy of Galahad, blushed deeply as her beau held her closer and stuck his tongue out at his best friend. The four just shook their heads and mounted Vertigo and Cagne, Arthur's horse.

The Knights automatically looked to Arthur. He took the reigns but it was Cordelia that said, "Ride!"

Her tone was gentle but commanding, so commanding actually, that the Knights did as they were ordered to. It was as if they had been following her orders for as long as they had been with Arthur. Merlin and Merkin who had been watching from the dense foliage, on different sides of the forest of course, smiled. Arthur and Cordelia would make good rulers-the greatest since Cordelia's ancestors themselves.

After riding for about ten minutes, they come upon Tristran and Ula waiting for them on his horse kissing!

"Ooohh...what do we have here?" teasingly called Alma from in front of Gawain. The lion-like Knight put his face into her neck and shoulder to stifle his laughter but found her scent wonderful and started to nuzzle the warm skin instead.

Ula broke the kiss and said off-handedly, "I think we were kissing. Is that a problem? Besides, I think you are more involved with what Gawain in doing to you neck than what Tristran is doing to my lips."

Lancelot laughed and said, "That's a good one Ula! You and Tristran will be perfect for one another!"

The dirty blond hared brown eyed Healer nodded with a sly smile as she added, "And don't think I don't know what happened last night either Lancy! I saw you go into Gen's hut! She was supposed to **SLEEP** not have fun!"

Lancelot's eye twinkled madly as he said, "Well, I couldn't help myself. She's such a wonderful woman-so warm and soft."

Emogen felt her face flame up and she shrieked indignantly, "Lancelot! We did no such thing!"

He nuzzled her neck and said softly and warmly into her ear, "Ah, but we did end up in bed together, with no clothes on might I add, and you are definitely soft and warm-I told no lie."

Emogen's eyes widened and she smiled. He was right. Let Ula think as dirty as she wanted. She deserved it since she's gone without a lover for nearly two years now. _Perhaps Tristran can help her with that?_ She asked herself mischievously.

Cordelia interrupted with a smile, "Okay, okay, where is the picnic area Tristran?"

Tristran looked at his soon-to-be new queen and said, "A mile away. There is a big clearing, big enough to have friendly spars, a friendly shooting competition, and even a small lake and waterfall to swim and cool off in."

Arthur nodded to his scout and said as he took control of Cagne's reigns, "Let's get to it then! It's almost mid-afternoon, and we've yet to eat!"

Very quickly the charging horses, made it to the clearing that Tristran and Ula found. It was beautiful. Each woman thought to herself at the same time _If not for the Circle of Rocks, this is where I'd like my wedding to be._ At the same time though, the Knights, **_including Arthur and Dagonet_**, all thought _This is a good place to take her into my bed!_

Okay, this is a little short, but I thought that since the last chapter was a little longer than normal, it'd balance itself out. I hope you enjoyed the history of the Woads hierarchy and how Guinevere, Cordelia, and Emogen's power struggle with their fathers and themselves all fit in. Please review and tell my what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

"Well! What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" exclaimed Alma with a large smile as she easily jumped off of Gawain's large Sarmatian warhorse, Azon.

Enys pulled off the large blanket that covered, Sarnes, Galahad's warhorse, and said, "That tree looks like the perfect spot!"

When the blanket was placed on the ground, Cordelia and Emogen plunked themselves down near the tree and said, "We claim these spots!"

The other women laughed, including Vanora and Fulucina, and claimed other places on the blanket. They ended up being seated in a circle with the two large picnic baskets in the center. The Knights rolled their eyes at their lovers and began to unhook their horses from their bridles and saddles so they could wander around the glen. Their horses were to well trained to wander away, so the Knights did not worry about them. When the Knights seated themselves behind their ladies, they found the ladies giggling like young adolences and Cordelia was red faced.

Bors chuckled and asked boisterously, "Well now! What caused such a pretty reaction from 'ye girl?"

Cordelia smiled slightly at the large Knight that she knew as, The Father or the Lucky One, and said, "Oh nothing much, Vanora was just teasing me about something."

Arthur asked interested, "What was she teasing you about?"

Cordelia's blue eyes met his hazel ones and she blushed again. She didn't answer-she was to embarrassed.

Ula, on the other hand, was not, "Ah, Vanora was just teasing Cordy here about her feelings for you, dear Arthur!"

"**_ULA!_**" screamed Cordelia as she jumped to her feet and roared, "You're dead when I get my hands on you!"

Ula jumped out of Tristran's lap and ran away laughing. Cordelia was right behind her screaming bloody murder. Arthur blinked at the Healer's answer and turned towards the others. His cheeks had a tint of red, but otherwise he remained unaffected.

Emogen smiled at him and said, "Well, it looks like you'll be marrying Cordelia in a few months, just in time for the Imbolc festival too. I mean, you are a candidate for King, Cordy **WILL **be Queen, and you both like one another-not to bad of a future, eh Arthur?"

Arthur smiled and tipped his head as he ate a carrot stick.

Fulucina smiled and said softly, as if she was still unsure of her place in the group, "This is a beautiful glen. How long have you known about its existence?"

Since the question was aimed at the Picts, Enys replied, "Oh, we've known about it our entire lives, but we've never been able to come here since it was south of the wall. I'm surprised that the Knights never used it before."

Galahad said, "Ah, by the time we ever got close to this place, we were already close to the Wall. We never had to stop, nor did we have any inclinations **TO** stop when the Wall was only another thirty minutes away."

Lancelot nodded and said, "Yes, I think that since this place was so close to the Wall, we never paid much attention to it. The Wall, to us, was home and safety. To be out of the Wall's security, to us, was danger and fighting. We just never stayed out long enough to see it. Now that I think about it, I remember seeing this place while we rode by, but we never stopped, as the wall was so close."

Emogen leaned into his chest, and sighed happily.

Alma laughed slightly and said, "I think Gen needed this more than any of us, look! She's nearly asleep!"

Emogen's emerald eyes snapped open and she said shortly, but teasingly, "Well, why don't you shut-up and let me sleep!"

Alma grinned comically and saluted her Princess. When Emogen's eyes closed, Lancelot placed his arms around her and shifted her into a more comfortable position. Even if Alma was teasing, she was right. Emogen had, had little sleep since her captivity in Marius' _House of God_. He wasn't even completely sure she had healed from the experience. Then there were all the meetings she had to go to, and all the stress that had gathered on her shoulders. Plus, when they were alone and sleeping, she was constantly murmuring in her sleep and moving back and forth. Even her sleep was dictated by the events that happened in the meetings. This would definitely do her a world of good, he was sure. He glanced up from his staring when Ula and Cordelia stumbled through the trees again. Both had sticks popping out of their hair and dirt smudges on their cheeks, but their eyes were sparkling with happiness and their faces were flushed with life. Both looked very beautiful just then. Arthur and Tristran, he noticed, gulped at the sight of them.

Lancelot grinned and lowered his head into his love's neck. It seemed like true love had finally found all the Knights of Hadrian's Wall, and he, for the first time since he arrived on Briton, felt at peace.

The group of fourteen friends laughed and ate happily, but remained somewhat subdued because Emogen needed the relaxed, healing sleep. They didn't mind. They knew she needed it. Once they had, had their fill, leaving enough for Emogen of course, the Knights got to their feet and immediately started to pair off- all but Lancelot. He was also relaxed and in a light sleep.

As Arthur and Tristan squared off in a friendly sword fight, Gawain and Galahad had picked a sturdy fat tree and were having their Knife Throwing Contest again. Bors and Dagonet were off to the side playfully wrestling.

Fulucina and Vanora were watching their lovers with smiles full of love, and they were talking softly about their children. Fulucina was also helping Vanora think of names for all her children. Vanora was determined to name them all and get Bors to remember them all! Enys, Alma, and Ula were giggling as the names came into being. They couldn't understand how Vanora had gone so long without naming her brood. By child number five, they knew that they themselves would have been lost when it came to calling a specific child to them. The list comprised of fourteen names for Bors and Vanora's eleven children: Gilly (the Elder), Brent (a Steep Climb), the twins Caoimhe and Dierdre (the Beauty and Young Girl), Ennis (from the Island), Devin (a Poet), Drostan (The Noisy One)-perfect for number seven since he can't be quiet to save his life-, Marada (the first Sarmatian named child which means Goddess of Fire), Lada (Goddess of Childbirth), Maeotis (Sea of Azov), Tsar (The King), Devistsa (the Girl), Sokir (a Sunray), and Donso (the Looking River). It was hard to think up so many names on the spot that Vanora would like, and truthfully, the list of names was longer in the beginning. Thankfully the women had narrowed it down to fourteen names and Ula wrote them down. She knew the older man would need the cheat sheet in the future.

Lancelot woke up when Ula said, "Well, now all we need to do is see what Bors thinks of the names."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow and said, "Bors, thinks? And thinks about names-as in more than one name?"

He turned to Vanora and said teasingly, "Have you finally thought of enough names to give to your lot, my love?"

Vanora chuckled quietly and playfully slapped the First Knight. They had always been close friends-ever since Lancelot arrived actually. She was very happy for her long-time friend for finally finding happiness. If she was honest with herself, she would admit to being a bit fearful for Lancelot because he had slowly been dying these past few years what with all the battles and such. She was eternally grateful to Emogen for bringing her old friend back. Lancelot just grinned at her and asked to hear the names himself.

When Vanora finished reading off the list, Lancelot grinned and said, "Well! Number seven is aptly named! So are the twins! Just one question, how are you going to blackmail Bors into remembering them all? He can hardly remember the **_NUMBER_** of children he has without one of us reminding him all the time."

Emogen spoke up startling the others because they thought she had been still asleep, "That's an easy one…he'll get no sex until he remembers all eleven-right Van?"

Vanora's laugh was loud and full of spirit as she exclaimed, "Right you are Lass! Right you are!"

Lancelot's eyes widened comically as he cried out, "No! He'd die for sure! You women are so mean! To withhold **THAT** from us, men! Shame on you!"

Fulucina surprised them all by giggling at the same time she said, "But it's the only thing that's guaranteed to work!"

Lancelot stared at her in awe before he chuckled and said cheerfully, "Dang, Dag's going to have a time with you-that's for sure! Welcome to the group Lady Fulucina!"

Emogen giggled slightly as she slowly ate her share of the fruits, vegetables, and bread that the group left for her. She closed her eyes happily. She felt free. It was a different felling for her since she had always had some sort of problem weighing her down. But, she honestly felt free of her Duties as the Lady of Peace for the first time since she took up the responsibilities five years ago.

Enys and Alma stood and Enys exclaimed, "We're going for a swim! Who's with us?"

Ula, Cordelia, and Emogen stood up and cried out, "We are!"

The ladies burst into giggles again as they ran to the calm blue lake. The Knights stopped what they were doing and just watched as the five Pict women threw off their dresses and jumped into the lake with nothing but their white under shifts on. Lancelot's eyes ran appreciatively over Emogen's body as it curved through the air before disappearing under the water. Arthur, he saw, licked his lips unconsciously as he followed Cordelia's body as well. Gawain was grinning like the large comical fool he was, Dagonet's face was slightly red, Tristran's face was neutral but he could see the lustful twinkle in the Scout's eyes, and Galahad…well Galahad's face was so red, Lancelot was actually worried that the youngest Knight would actually faint because of all the blood rushing into his face. Thankfully, Galahad only swayed like a drunkard for a minute. He did not faint. Vanora and Fulucina just smiled as the men returned to the blanket. The group was amazed. The Pict women were playing in the water like children. For fifteen years they had fought and hated these people because they were evil worshippers of the Devil and the Dark Gods-at least that is what they had been told by the Romans. They had been told of their evil, their hate, their demon body decorations, and their blood thirst. It was an awe-inspiring turn of events to see this side of the evil Picts they grew up around. These women were beautiful, warm, friendly, and nice-nothing at all like the evil dark stories from Rome. They shook their heads at their own stupidity. They had fallen for the Roman propaganda, and now they were seeing the truth for itself. Rome was the evil here in Briton-not the Picts.

Arthur looked at Cordelia and felt a warmth flow through him. She was beautiful-inside and out. He would marry this woman in two months time. He would also be King, but that wasn't as important as becoming Cordelia's husband.

Lancelot grinned at his lover as she ran up to their group. The shift barely concealed anything, but she wasn't shy or bashful. He liked that! Most women he attracted were bashful and shy and wouldn't even dare to leave the water without a cloak to cover her body-that just proved it even more to him. He and Emogen were perfect for one another. She collapsed in front of him and yanked his cloak off his shoulders and wrapped herself in it. He chuckled but remained silent-for once!

Galahad and Gawain wordlessly handed their ladies their cloaks and grinned when the Picts pulled **THEM** instead. Both Alma and Enys gave the brother's kisses so hot, that Galahad was sure that their white shifts were dry now!

Tristran just raised an eyebrow as Ula walked up to him in her transparent shift. Normally he'd be glaring at the men for even thinking about looking at **HIS** woman, but he knew that they were already to busy staring at their **OWN** lovers.

When they were all seated again, Bors asked, "Whot were you ladies talkin' about? I thought I 'eard me name."

The women and Lancelot burst out laughing and Lancelot begged, "Oh please, **PLEASE** may I tell him! **PLEASE**!"

Vanora giggled and said, "Sure Lance, just make sure he understands the ultimatum! I know how you **_LOVE_** to confuse me poor Bors."

Lancelot winked at her and said in a fake wounded tone, "My Lady, your wound me so! This is an important matter to us men, this is **NOT** something to joke about!"

Unfortunately for Bors, the joke went right over his head and he asked worriedly, "What is it Lance? What's wrong?"

Lancelot chuckled and said in a teasing voice and a large smile, "Oh, nothing much…you just have to remember all your children's names as fast as you can or Van here will hold back sex!"

Bors' face grew pale and everyone, including Fulucina and Dagonet burst out into loud joyous laughter. Bors' face looked so ridiculous that they could not do anything but laugh.

He turned to his lover and asked anxiously, "He's jokin' luv, right? I mean, you won't really hold sex back until I rem'mber will ya?"

Vanora playfully slapped his cheek and said seriously, "If you don't remember all eleven names, no sex for you. I'll not birth you another bastard until the eleven we have are named proper and you remember who is who!"

Bors gulped and asked slowly like he was walking to his doom, "And the names are?"

Vanora beamed at him and said, "There is Gilly, of course! Followed by Brent, the twins Caoimhe and Dierdre, Ennis, Devin, Drostan, Marada, Lada, Maeotis, Tsar, Devitsa, Sokir, and Donso for number eleven. What do you think?"

Bors' eye were wide and he turned to Arthur and asked quickly, "Can I have some parchment and quill? I need to write this down now while I can remember most of 'um!"

Ula burst into more laughter and said, "Easy Bors, we have a list right here…don't lose it, okay? It's the only one your are getting'!"

Alma reiterated, "Remember, no names, no sex."

Gawain burst out laughing and said, "He's going to be mighty friendly with his hand for a long time!"

Enys blushed slightly at that but asked, "Why?"

Galahad replied while laughing loudly, "Because Bors' here can't do anything important-like without sweating like a pig! Look, he's already starting!"

Emogen looked with the others and felt sympathetic for the older Knight. _Poor Bors_ she thought gently _he's sweating so badly that the ink will smudge. He won't be able to read that list shortly._

Arthur said gently but in a commanding voice, "Okay, okay, it's time to go back. The daylight is nearly gone and Bors, you need to put that list away somewhere where you won't smudge it. Let's go."

They all grumbled, but followed their soon-to-be King's orders and packed up. Once on horseback again, Cordelia sighed and said happily, "We'll have to come back here ever once in a while for some relaxation, you know?"

Everyone agreed that coming back was an excellent idea and all were anxiously waiting for that next time, even though they had yet to leave!

"Ride!" ordered Cordelia.

When they arrived back at the Wall, Jols, Ganis, and Liam were waiting for them in the stables. The Knights handed their horses over to their squires, new and old, and headed to bed. Arthur and Cordelia didn't need to order them to do that. They were already tired and tomorrow was yet **ANOTHER** long day full of talking and headaches for most, if not, all of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer…I don't own anyone from the movie! This is for my enjoyment! Also, all the Original Characters are MINE! Also, the knew names and titles are just one of a few that they will have depending on where and who they are with!

It was a cool dreary day that greeted Emogen and Lancelot as they grumbled and slowly pulled on their day clothes.

As they reached the Meeting Hall they saw, Arthur, Merlin, Cordelia, and Merkin already seated and eating breakfast.

As they sat down, Lancelot grunted out, "Why, why does it always have to be cloudy here? Just once, I'd like a day full of blue sky and sunlight! It'd definitely make me feel more awake for this blasted meeting Merkin **INSISTED** on having."

Merkin eyed him distastefully and grounded out, "We're here to make sure that your friend, **ARTHUR**, becomes King. If you are so tired, leave but remember this, if you do not help you cannot gain station."

Lancelot glared at the older man and said, "I will not leave. I just hate cloudy days. Plus, I'm not leaving because **YOU** want me to old man. I don't know what your angle is, but you'd better stop and work together with us. This silly old feud you have with Merlin is tiresome. By law, you and Merlin aren't even supposed to have the power that you do. I'm surprised that Emogen and Cordelia haven't stripped you of all your influence publicly yet."

The two men stared at him in shocked horror.

Arthur and Lancelot shared a smirk and the cousins giggled slightly as Arthur added, "Yes, Lord Connor told us a nice story about the government and how you got your so-called power. In any case, I already have sixty percent of the councils support. This meeting really wasn't necessary. If that was all?"

The four younger people were standing up to leave when Merlin jumped to his feet and said, "We need to have a list of positions and titles ready for tomorrow. This will be a delicate balance of Sarmatians and Britons as you know."

The four sighed. _Just once! Just once! I'd like to have a full day of nothing but relaxation and freedom. Is that too hard to ask? _All four asked to the gods at the same time.

"Very well." Conceded Arthur as Emogen and Lancelot pulled parchment, quill pens, and ink wells to them.

Merkin nodded and said, "Right then, the role of King belongs to Artorius Castus-renamed King Arthur Pendragon of the Briton Isles."

Arthur grimaced slightly at that, but he knew it was important to remove himself from his Roman background. The people of the Briton Isles may admire him for his military leadership and success in battle, but they would not accept him if he had ties to his roman father.

Merkin added, "The role of Queen belongs to Cordelia Verdi-renamed Queen Cordelia Dragonheart of the Briton Isles."

Arthur and Lancelot raised their eyebrows at that. Cordelia had a roman surname?

At their curious looks, the raven hared blue-eyed woman sighed and said, "It's just like Briton itself-Briton with a Roman father, or in my case, a Roman grandfather on my mother's side."

Lancelot looked to his lover and saw her nod her head in agreement.

Merkin cleared his throat and said heatedly, "Yes well, that couldn't be helped. Cerwen was kidnapped and violated by the roman bastard, but he gave us three beautiful strong leaders: Aidia, Kornelia, and Etain. Now, the Knight Commander and King Protectorate should be a Woad and I nominate…"

"Hold! The title of Knight Commander and King Protectorate should be someone that the King, **ARTHUR**, trusts with his life. This honor should go to a Knight." Interrupted Cordelia with a large scowl directed at her father.

Merkin shook his head viciously and said, "No! Our people need to have high position in our new kingdom or it will crumble in a matter of years!"

Emogen had, had enough! Merkin was just too stubborn for his own good.

She jumped to her feet and said loudly but deadly, "If you cannot meet us halfway **UNCLE**, then you will be removed from these talks like Guinevere was, understand?"

Merkin was about to retort when Tristran made his appearance startling the old man because he did not realize that Tristran was there in the room. Arthur, Lancelot, Emogen, and Cordelia smiled at the scout. He nodded at them and glared at his future queen's father. Merkin gulped and nodded in agreement.

Emogen sighed and said as she pinched her nose, "Now, our people will have titles and standings in our new kingdom uncle, you have to trust us to make the right choices though. You, Uncle Merlin, and father are no longer as influential as you once were now that I am back and Cordelia is supporting my ideas. Remember, whilst you have command of half the people, our half have the most prestige."

Cordelia stood, moved to her cousin's right side, placed her hand on Emogen's shoulder, nodded seriously, and said, "She is right. Also, now that Guinevere's been escorted off this land with what few truly loyal Picts she had, her forces have long since joined either my people or Emogen's. Your power is weakening and it's time for you to acknowledge this. If we keep fighting, we'll never get anything established and all our hard work to free Briton will be for naught."

Emogen ended, "So, what will it be?"

Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan, who had entered just before the talking began, nodded and Duncan said, "You are right daughter, it pains me to admit it, but our power has been weakening. Actually, it's been weakening since you three came of age. We, **I**, just didn't want to give up all the power."

The two nodded and returned to their seats.

Duncan cleared his throat and said, "Then, Arthur, who will become your Knight Commander and King Protectorate?"

Arthur cocked an eyebrow at Lancelot. The curly hared Knight shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Lancelot shall become my Second-n-Command and General of the Main Army as the Knight Commander's title of power alludes too. Plus, he will become my heir should I die before a boy is put on the thrown or he will rule until my son is of age."

Merlin looked to the double sword carrier and asked, "Do you agree to this?"

Lancelot looked up from his writing and said, "Arthur is my best friend, if, **IF** this scenario come to pass, I will take the power with honor, but it is my duty as his second to make sure that it never happens. Chances are, I will die first out of the two of us since it would be my duty to protect him and watch his back."

Duncan raised and eyebrow and asked snarkly, "You would give up your life so easily for his?"

Lancelot glared at his future father-n-law and said passionately, "Arthur is my best friend! Nay, he's my brother! I have bled with him, cried with him, and killed with him! I have watched his back for fifteen years and not once have I failed in my duty. I did it not because Rome commanded me too. I did it because, even from the beginning, he earned my trust and respect. He still has it and I'll happily give my life for his. Arthur is a great man. This world would lose a terrible soul upon his passing. If me dieing to save his own is the price to pay to make sure that some from of goodness and justice lives on this planet, so be it! I'll do it happily and with honor. Does that answer your question, Lord Duncan?"

The group of people gathered in the Hall stared at him in awe. Arthur's eye glittered with unshed tears as he stared at his friend. Lancelot lowered his eyes to the table and smiled sheepishly. He knew he was blushing as well. Tristran, from his place in the shadows, nodded and said, "Lancelot's position is clear. We'd find no one better to become King Protectorate."

Merkin, Merlin, and even Duncan had to agree to that. Emogen smiled proudly at her lover and added his name to the list. Lancelot's title earned him the third most powerful rank in their new kingdom, but she knew Lancelot would not abuse his new power. Despite what he said otherwise about himself, she knew her love was a good, respectful, honorable man.

Merkin stated, "The role of Knight Commander and King Protectorate belongs to Sir Lancelot du Lac of the Sarmatian Knights-renamed Lord Lancelot Shieldguard of the Briton Isles.

Cordelia added with a twinkle in her eyes and a small grin on her face, "Well, if we are to have a Knight Commander, we will need an equal balance to his power: Lady Ambassador of Peace and since Emogen has had ample experience in the ways of peaceful negotiations, I nominate her as Lady Ambassador of Peace."

Arthur nodded and said, "I agree. She would do well in this position. Plus, it will keep both Emogen and Cordelia in high positions of power like now, so we won't lose any support when the government shifts. It'll just be that our future goals will change."

The three men agreed to that.

Merlin stated, "The role of Lady Ambassador belongs to Lady Emogen Verdi-renamed Lady Emogen Serenity of the Briton Isles."

Duncan asked, "So, we have King, Queen, Knight Commander, and Lady Ambassador. What is next?"

The group silently pondered this when Tristran spoke up, "Arthur and Cordelia will need to have many eyes and ears out upon the land. In the event of another invasion, they'd need to know before hand to adequately protect the kingdom. For that, you'd need a spy or lookout group for that."

Lancelot grinned and said, "Or, perhaps, we'd need someone titled Head of Intelligence, say Sir Tristran of the Sarmatian Knights?"

Tristran nodded his head in agreement and looked at the elders. They nodded. It seemed silly, but all of them felt fear swell in their breasts when they stared at the scout in the eye.

Duncan stated, "The role of Commander of Intelligence belongs to Sir Tristran Sharpeye of the Sarmatian Knights-renamed Lord Tristran Sentinel of the Briton Isles."

Emogen was smiling happily as she wrote all the names and titles down. Things were finally starting to look up for her and her people. To make it even better, Lancelot and Tristran, the two Knights she was closest too, were staying here with her to help her, Cordelia, and Arthur rule this land.

"The next order of business will be the leaders of the Army that answer to Lord Lancelot." Stated Cordelia.

Arthur asked the Pict men, "Do you have any warriors that have the skill to lead and will follow what I and Lancelot say and not question every order we give them because they have grievances against us?"

Duncan shook his head. Merkin and Merlin opened their mouths to reply, but shut them again and echoed their brother-n-law.

Emogen bit her lip and said, "Well then, I guess Gawain, Seamus, and Dean can become the Masters of War."

Lancelot asked, "Who are Seamus and Dean?"

Cordelia replied, "Seamus is Emogen's second and travels with her wherever she goes. He's like her bodyguard and has been our friend for nearly fifteen years now. He's very loyal to Emogen and loves her like a sister. His favorite saying is _'If my Emmy like you, so do I'_. We can trust him with this responsibility. Seamus is my second-n-command and follows my every order without question. He does know when to question my orders, but in private where others cannot see us and see the discord within ranks. He's private and skilled. He will not fail either myself or Gawain."

Merkin nodded and said, "I agree. So, the roles for the Masters of War belong to Sir Gawain Grey-wolf of the Sarmatian Knights-renamed Lord Gawain Axelord of the Briton Isles, Sir Seamus Encante of the Briton-rename Lord Seamus Swordking of the Briton Isles, and Sir Dean McCannon of Briton-renamed Lord Dean Arrowhead of the Briton Isles."

Arthur interrupted, "I just had a thought. Are we going to have money or a barter system? Just keep in mind that, occasionally, we **WILL** have to bring in imports from other countries."

Duncan sighed and said, "I think, if that's the case, we should have a monetary system."

Merlin added, "I agree. Besides, we are used to the Roman money system and not a barter system. It will not be to big of a change if we keep a money system."

Lancelot answered, "Then, who shall be the Head of Finance?"

Emogen looked up from her parchment and suggested, "What about Dagonet? I thought I heard him and Lady Fulucina talking about numbers and money yesterday. He seemed to know what he was talking about."

Merkin sighed and said, "It should be one of your Knights Arthur since we do not have someone that well versed in money and numbers."

Arthur nodded as Merlin said, "The title of Head of Finance belongs to Sir Dagonet Surefoot of the Sarmatian Knights-renamed Lord Dagonet Monies of the Briton Isles."

"Who will train the new soldiers? We will be recruiting, right." said Tristran.

Arthur looked to his scout and said, "Well, if my Lords do not object, I'd like to place Galahad in the position. He may not like killing, but he has an excellent way of transferring knowledge to others."

The three Pict Lords shook their heads. Even though they did have such a person, the Knights are the better soldiers as past battles have shown. To have one of the Knights teach their children how to become great warriors would be an honor.

"So, the title of Arms Master belongs to Sir Galahad of Greenhill-renamed Lord Galahad Weaponsguild of the Briton Isles."

Cordelia piped in, "Once again, if we are to have such titles as _Arms Master, Head of Intelligence, and Masters of War_, we will need equal powers of balance. So, I nominate Mistresses Ula, Alma, and Enys to become the Ladies of Medicine."

The entire group agreed to that choice whole-heartedly.

"So," stated Merlin, "the titles of Ladies of Medicine belong to Lady Ula Lock of Briton-renamed Lady Ula Healing of the Briton Isles, Lady Alma Terra-renamed Lady Alma Peaceful of the Briton Isles, and Lady Enys Plethora-renamed Lady Enys Tranquil of the Briton Isles."

Emogen looked through the window and sighed. _We have been here since dawn and it is now midday. And we still have a lot more choices to make._

She blinked as Guinevere's face floated to the forefront of her mind and asked, "What about our new court systems? Are we going to leave it up to a council like it is now, or will we change it?"

Arthur rubbed his temples and thought it over.

He said slowly, "The Romans had a nice way to go about judging people, although I'd like to change some of it. Would you please hear me out, before refusing my idea?"

All the others nodded silently as Arthur explained, "Well, when someone was accused of a crime, they'd hire a Legal advisor and then they'd go and present their case to a judge. This judge could be anyone we wish, but they would have to be unbiased towards many people and issues. I know none of my Knights can become so impartial, so I'll leave the person to fill this position in to you all."

The five Pict leaders talked it over quietly for a few minutes before Merkin said, "We choose Conner McLeod. He is a very easy-going person who never takes sides unless he has heard both sides of every story. When he's done that, he chooses the side that has the most positive evidence as support. He'd make a wonderful…ah…judge."

Merlin asked, "So, this title shall be?"

Lancelot answered, "His title shall be Head of Regulations."

Merlin nodded and announced, "The title of Head of Regulations belongs to Connor McLeod-renamed Lord Connor Arbitrator of the Briton Isles."

Lancelot looked down at his and Emogen's list of names and titles and laughed.

"What is so funny?" asked Emogen with a smile.

He grinned at his lover and said, "Well, I think Bors will be quite put out if this kingdom doesn't have a city for him to be governor of!"

Arthur smiled and the others looked at the two former Roman soldiers in confusion.

Arthur explained, "In our last few months of service to Rome, Bors went on and on about staying here while the Romans withdrew and becoming Governor of his own city. If he doesn't get this position, we'll never hear the end of it."

Lancelot grimaced and added dryly, "Literally."

Cordelia shared a look with Emogen and opened her mouth. But before she could say anything, Tristran interrupted once more, "How about naming him Governor of the city of the new kingdom. Bors' _'assistant'_ for lack of a better word, can be one of the Picts."

Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan looked at one another, but nodded in agreement.

"So," said Emogen as she wrote it down, "The new Governor of our city will be Sir Bors?"

Cordelia spoke up before the eldest men could, "The title of Governor belongs to Sir Bors Bearhound of the Sarmatian Knights-renamed Lord Bors Governor of…what will our city **AND** our kingdom be named?"

The group stared at one another in shock. They had spent most of the day cooped up in this little meeting hall deciding who will receive which title for their new kingdom, and they hadn't even named it!

Merlin said, "If I may, I had always hoped to name our new world Camelot, meaning _free will of the people_."

Arthur smiled and said, "That's perfect."

Cordelia smiled and said, "I agree."

Lancelot and Emogen just smiled. They didn't care either way what the land was called, they just wanted to live in this place in relative peace.

"Fine then, our Kingdom shall be Camelot and our city's name should be related somewhat to the Kingdom's name so…how about Kameland?" suggested Lancelot in an attempt to hurry the meeting along. He was starting to get antsy and he really wanted to go outside and practice with his swords. It had been nearly two weeks since he picked them up for more than simply cleaning them.

"Kameland it is!" cheered Cordelia as she continued, "The title of Governor of Kameland City of the Kingdom of Camelot belongs to Sir Bors Bearhound of the Sarmatian Knights-renamed Lord Bors Chiefton of Kameland City of Camelot of the Briton Isles."

Arthur sighed and asked, "Is that all? Are there anymore positions that needs our immediate attention?"

There was silence.

Arthur nodded and stood, "Well then, I say this meeting is adjourned…"

Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan had all cleared their throats simultaneously.

Arthur rolled his eyes heavenly and asked, "Yes?"

Merlin asked boldly, "And what of us? Will we be demoted in this new world of ours, or will we have some means of survival?"

Lancelot rolled his eyes and groaned.

Cordelia glared at her father.

Emogen, on the other hand, had expected something like this and replied smoothly, "Of course you will have some prestige father, Uncles, but your strongest characteristics are more geared towards advisory practices. So the three of you shall become Arthur and Cordelia's advisors on matters of State!"

Lancelot grinned broadly at her and said, "So, their new titles shall be, Advisor of State."

The three men smiled and nodded. They could live with that kind of power. They were getting old anyway and the power struggles of everyday ruling were wearing them down. _Let the younger generation deal with it now._ They thought with smiles.

Cordelia smiled at her and said in a cheerful voice, "The titles of Advisors of State belong to Lord Merlin Wise, Lord Merkin Battlement, and Lord Duncan Fairview-renamed Duke Merlin Magilos (Celtic word for advisor) of the Briton Isles, Duke Merkin Wisdom of the Briton Isles, and Duke Duncan Just of the Briton Isles."

With a smile, Emogen and Lancelot twirled their wrists with a flourish as they ended the list. They blew the ink dry and rolled the parchment up.

Arthur said, "Emogen and Lancelot can hold on to those until tomorrow when we announce who shall obtain titles. If that is all, this meeting is adjourned!"

Very quickly Arthur, Cordelia, Emogen, Lancelot, **AND** the even patient Tristran ran out of the Meeting Hall.


	15. Chapter 15

When they were away from the Meeting Hall, Lancelot spun towards Arthur, pounced on him, and all but pleaded with him, "Arthur, please, please, **PLEASE** spar with me! I haven't touched my swords in nearly two weeks! **PLEASE** can we spar?"

Tristran and Arthur laughed at their friend's child-like pout and Cordelia and Emogen watched the three men with awed curiosity. This was a side of the Knights and their commander that they had never seen before. It was heart-warming to see them act so innocent.

Arthur pushed Lancelot away with a smile and said, "Of course Lance! Just let me go get Excalibur and we can spar with the others, okay?"

Lancelot jumped and did a happy jig that impressed Cordelia and Emogen. He was an amazing dancer!

The future queen looked at her cousin and said enviously, "You lucky woman! Lancelot is a dream when it comes to dancing!"

Emogen smiled largely. She knew it was true because during the battle of Badon Hill, she had seen her lover's movements. They were flowing and graceful like a gentle creek flowing with water.

Lancelot winked at them both and said with a flourish, "Of course I am! I'm the best dancer this is of the Wall!"

Cordelia grinned and said with a laugh, "Oh! Now I know you and Gen were made for each other!"

At Lancelot curious glance, she added, "She's our peoples best dancer!"

Lancelot turned to her and raised and eyebrow. Emogen shrugged and smiled a sly smile while looking up at him through her long inky black eyelashes.

"Well, we'll have to dance together later on then. But for now…**SPAR**!"

He placed a quick kiss on Emogen's lips, spun around, and ran into the hut that had been established inside the wall for Emogen. Arthur had wanted to move Emogen, Cordelia, Guinevere, and the others into the Fort, but with Bishop Germanous still here waiting for Lady Fulucina and Alecto to return to Rome, the Picts had to stay within the village huts just inside the protection of the Wall.

Arthur chuckled and placed a gentleman-like kiss on Cordelia's hand and vanished into his chambers to retrieve his legendary sword.

Emogen and Tristran smiled slightly at blue-eyed woman's dazed look and red cheeks. Very quickly both men returned with their weapons strapped to their bodies.

"So, where **ARE** our allusive friends?" asked Lancelot dryly as they passed through the wall and into the open.

Tristran replied, "Ula said they were going to some glen where Ula, Enys, and Alma gather their herbs for healing. They are low on stock. Vanora and Fulucina are with them with all the little numbers as well."

Cordelia smiled and asked in a knowing tone, "Ah, but they aren't little numbers now, are they?"

Arthur, Lancelot, and Tristran all smirked evilly at her words. It was true. Bors' children were no longer a long slew of numbers. All eleven had been given a name and Bors was struggling to remember all of them. Which probably accounted for his abrupt attitude this morning when Tristran walked past him. It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours since he received his motivation, (Bors personally thought it was cruel and unusual punishment) and he was in a foul mood. Apparently, Vanora hadn't been joking yesterday.

As they passed by an older Pict woman with clothes being presented for sale, Cordelia and Emogen walked up to her and Cordelia asked, "Do you have any everyday clothes for us in our size?"

When the three Knights realized that their other half, the fairer half, was missing, they stopped and turned around to find them. When the three men found them, they rolled their eyes. Of course, they were shopping. Emogen looked at them over her shoulder and smiled slightly at their annoyed faces. Lancelot grinned slightly at her, showing her one of his sexy dimples, before his face returned to it's annoyed façade.

The old woman looked them both over and said, "Aye my Ladies, I do. Let me get them for you."

Then the lady disappeared into her hut. Arthur, Lancelot, and Tristran marched up to them and Arthur asked, "What are you two buying?"

"Come on already! I want to spar sometime today!" exclaimed Lancelot childishly.

Emogen patted his head like he was her son and said slowly as if she was speaking to a child, "Soon dear, we are just getting a change of clothes. We can't very well go out and about in these long dresses now can we? We'd ruin the stitching!"

Lancelot rolled his eyes and muttered **_"Women"_** under his breath.

Cordelia and Emogen smiled eerily at him and Emogen said, "Oh, just trust me, my dear, Lancelot. You won't be disappointed in the outfit, I promise."

No sooner had she said that, did the woman return with two sets of clothes. One was blue and brown with gold accent and the other was green and brown with silver accents.

The woman gave the clothes to them and said, "That'll be two silver Romii and three bronze Romii."

Cordelia nodded and said, "Fair enough."

She pulled out the five coins and handed it to her.

As Emogen handed her five to the woman, the woman pulled back her hand and said, "Together, they cost two silver and three bronze."

Emogen froze and then protested, "Oh no! That's much too cheap! Let me pay for my clothes!"

The old woman shook her head and walked back inside her hut. Emogen bit her lip and looked at her cousin. Cordelia shrugged. She had no idea what to tell her cousin. This sort of thing happened all the time with Ladies of Peace. It was a benefit the belonged to only those of her station. She understood the reasoning behind it too, even if Emogen didn't. The people believed that the Lady of Peace was a servant of the people. As such, she deserved to receive such necessities free of charge.

Cordelia blinked away her thoughts and said as she pulled Emogen into the hut behind her, "We'll be right back!"

The three Knights sighed and relaxed their stances. Before they were out of hearing distance, Cordelia and Emogen heard Lancelot pout, "I'll never get to spar!"

They giggled and quickly pulled off their formal dresses and put on their new everyday clothes. Cordelia looked into the mirror in front of her and grinned. The top was sapphire blue. It had thick shoulder straps and in the front were golden leather strings that tied together in a crisscross fashion that pushed her chest tight up against her body. The collar of the shirt was scooped and showed a bit of her improved cleavage. Her skirt was tanned leather that fell to her mid thigh and was cut at the sides half way up to allow easy movement. Her boots were the same tanned ones as before. She quickly pulled up her raven black straight hair into a high ponytail and grinned again. She looked perfect.

Emogen, who was behind her, facing another mirror, was also grinning. Her outfit was very similar to her cousins with a few differences. Her shirt was emerald green and matched her eyes perfectly. It was a half-top with thick shoulder straps. In the front of her bosom, two silver leather strings crisscrossed creating a tied up look. Her leather strings were only for show. Her midriff was bare. Her skirt was tanned leather that fell to her mid thigh and was cut at the sides half way up to allow easy movement. Her boots were the same tanned ones as before. She, too, quickly pulled up her curly raven black hair into a bun and let her shorter strands of hair fall about her face framing her eyes wonderfully.

"So, lets go surprise the boys." Said Cordelia coyly.

Emogen giggled and together they exited the hut after calling a farewell thanks to the old lady.

When they walked outside, both women burst into hilarious giggles. Arthur, Lancelot, and even Tristran's eyes had popped wide open and their mouths were near the vicinity of their ankles.

"Wha…wha…what are you wearing!" demanded Arthur with glazed filled eyes.

Emogen smiled at Lancelot as she felt and **SAW** his eyes run over her body. It sent a thrill through her body when she saw him lick his lips unconsciously. She giggled slightly at Tristran's face though. His eyes were jumping to and fro in an attempt to **NOT** look at either one of them inappropriately. She felt a bit bad for him. Not only was it considered bad form to look at another man's woman, it was near blasphemy to look at your own brother's lover! It didn't matter that Tristran, Lancelot, and Arthur were not blood brothers. All three considered each other family, brothers, and Tristran's attempt to ignore them was very considerate. It proved to her without a doubt that even though Tristran was silent and withdrawn from the Knights at times, he truly cared for them. She also had to bite back a grin when his eyes started wandering through the trees. He was shifting from foot to foot. He was anxious to find the others now, or more importantly, Ula. He wanted to find out if she was dressed similarly!

Cordelia smiled, posed, and asked, "What, don't you like it?"

Arthur nodded his head vigorously and exclaimed, "**NO!** I mean, **_YES!_** Oh Blood Hell, woman! You're going to be the death of me-I can already tell and we aren't even married yet!"

Emogen giggled with her cousin and posed for Lancelot.

He grinned at her, wrapped his arms around her, and as he pulled her into a deep kiss, said into her ear huskily, "You are definitely wearing **THAT** tonight!"

She giggled.

Arthur pulled himself together, cleared his throat, and asked, "Shall we go find the others, now?"

Emogen and Cordelia nodded and followed their male counter parts into the forest.

Arthur waved them in front of them and said, "You know where we are going. Lead the way, Ladies."

Cordelia whispered into her ear as they walked in front of the Knights, "They just want to watch our backsides without being caught."

Emogen giggled again. She was feeling exhilarated! She felt just like a teenager again with Cordy and Guin after they had successfully teased a poor Woad boy into a blushing girl. She just knew that life with these men was going to be one exciting adventure after another.

Coincidentally, Cordelia was right though.

"Bloody Hell Arthur! Just look at them!" whispered Lancelot lowly but raggedly as both men watched their women walk. The skirts swished back and forth against their back ends enticingly. Arthur could only nod. Tristran smiled as his hawk, Siolae, flew down to his raised arm and let him pet her head.

"Hey, I thought I let you go. Why'd you come back, eh? Why'd you come back?"

The hawk made a soft sound and softly butted her head against her master's hands. Tristran smiled.

"Okay, you can stay with me."

Lancelot and Arthur grinned at their friend. Even if they sometimes hated Siolae for keeping them awake some nights with her loud chirping, they knew they'd also miss the lady hawk that helped them scout around as their eyes in the sky. After a few more minutes of walking, they entered a clearing and found the others gathered there laughing and playing some kind of game with the children.

When they entered, Tristran's eyes immediately spotted Ula, and he gulped. She was wearing an outfit similar to Cordelia's and Emogen's. Ula's shirt was a dark purple no sleeved shirt that had bronze accents along her midriff and when you looked at the bronze through glazed eyes, they turned into a bronze colored panther ready to strike. Her skirt was exactly like Cordelia and Emogen's too. She had no boots on though, but he could see three pairs of brown boots by the trees. Enys and Alma were dressed alike too; except Enys had on a light blue half-top shirt with bronze accents and Alma had a yellowish-tan shirt on like Cordelia's with bronze accents. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gawain and Galahad eyeing their love interests with looks of pure awe and desire. He snorted. It looked like none of them would get a full night of sleep tonight.

"Hey! You made it!" cheered Enys as the group turned to them. Fulucina and Vanora smiled at their new female friends and quickly pulled them into the game.

"Woah! First off, **WHAT** are we playing?" asked Cordelia with a laugh.

With a grin, one of the children, a girl, answered, "It's a game that Uncl' Lance made up for us years and years ago!"

Lancelot came up to the group, smiled as he picked up the girl, and said, "Caoimhe, my love, are you trying to pull these two lovely ladies into a rousing game of **Hide and Go Seek?**"

The eldest twin girl giggled into her favorite uncle's neck and said, "Yep! It'll be fun!"

Lancelot nodded, put her down after giving her, a large hug, and said as he kissed Emogen's cheek, "You both will have fun. The rules are simple: one, one person counts up to twenty while the others run and hide. Two, the person who counts has to go and find the ones hiding. Three, when one person is found that person has two options: one, get tagged and become **IT**, or the person who counts, or two, dodge the person and run towards what I call _'Home Base'_. It's a safe place and if the runner reaches _'Home Base'_ before the counter tags them, they are safe from becoming **IT**. When one person is found, the other people hiding jump out of their hiding places and run for _'Home Base'_ too. When this occurs, if the person who is **IT** hasn't caught the first hider, then the person who is **IT** can race after any person and try and tag them therefore turning them into **IT**. If all the hiders reach _'Home Base'_ before the **IT** person can tag them, that same person is **IT** again. Thus, the game is fast paced and everyone gets to scream and laugh like utter fools. See, easy!"

Emogen and Cordelia nodded as the First Knight and soon-to-be Knight Commander faced off against his Commander and soon-to-be King, Arthur Castus renamed Arthur Pendragon.

Caoimhe smiled, pulled at her new Aunt's hand, and said, "Drostan's **IT**! Plus, _'Home Base'_ is by mummy and Lady Fulucina! They aren't playing because they are watching the little ones."

Emogen smiled brightly at the girl beside her and said, "Well, let's get this game started! Oh, Alecto! You're here too! How nice, will you be joining our game?"

The son of the late Marius Honourius smiled slightly at her, shook his head, and asked softly, "May I have a word with you please, Lady? I need to talk to you about something."

She raised an eyebrow, turned to Caoimhe, and said, "I'll join in next game. I need to talk to Alecto for a minute first, okay?"

The eldest daughter of Bors and Vanora looked up at her with wide blue eyes and said seriously, "Okay, but you have to p'omise first."

Emogen smiled at her and asked, "And how do I do that, little one?"

Caoimhe smiled brightly and said in her childish voice, which still held the lisp of her younger years, "Like dis!"

Then the small girl raised her fist and pointed her tiny finger into the air.

She continued, "Uncle Lance said it is calleded a _'Pinky Swear' _'cause my finger was all reddish-pink when he made it up and _'Reddy Swear'_ didn't sound to good."

Cordelia grabbed her hand and said cheerfully when the child looked up at her, "It's a good thing he did because now Gen here will participate in this glorious ritual."

Bors' daughter just stared at her oddly before she burst into laughter and exclaimed, "Yeah! You're like Uncl' Arthur! He talks like 'hat too! 'pecially when he wants to be funny!"

Emogen quickly _'Pinky Sweared'_ with her new friend's child and followed the teenage boy to the other side of the glen.

"What's the problem Alecto?"

The black-hared young man sighed and said, "The Bishop is starting to annoy me. He is constantly asking me when we will be leaving this rotten land to return to the glorious city of Rome. The problem is, I do not **WANT** to go to Rome. I have never been there in my life and I have never had a desire to go there either. I know I am the Pope's favorite, but that's because my father helped to place the Pope into his throne. It was also my father's plan to have the Pope name me his _'Favored One'_, so that I would one day become Pope. I don't want to. I don't doubt it would be a great honor, but I do not want that kind of responsibility. I have seen what power does to fool-hearty men and I crave none of it."

Emogen interrupted softly, "If you know the dangers, you could avoid them and make Rome truly great by changing how they view the world."

He nodded, but said just as softly, "But, in my place of power, no one would tell me when I made a mistake. I fear, they would kneel to my every whim, and I'd become the monster my father was before he died. In any case, that's not the true reason I wanted to talk to you."

Emogen blinked in surprise and asked interestedly, "Oh, then what's the true reason for talking to me?"

Alecto smiled mischievously and said with a casual shrug, "My mother has a fancy for Knight Dagonet. I need your help in devising a way to get them alone together."

Emogen blinked in shock and asked a bit stupidly, "You mean, you want to set your mother up with Dagonet?"

Alecto smiled and nodded.

"But why? I mean, she is a proper Roman Lady and…"

Alecto shook his head and interrupted, "My mother has lived in constant fear of her husband because of her Roman background. I know some of the culture of the Sarmatians. They respect their women, and they even let them fight in battle with their men. Dagonet would be wonderful for my mother. His gentleness can easily heal her broken heart and make her soul truly shine again. Please, will you help me? Getting rid of the Bishop and helping mother, I mean."

Emogen thought about it for an instant before she nodded and said, "Sure, it'll be nice to throw that annoying, egotistical Bishop out of the Wall and I like your mother. Besides, I, too, think that her and Dagonet would make a nice couple."

Alecto smiled at her gratefully and they both shook on it in agreement.

"Hey! Em…Emo…EMMY! You p'omised to join in next game!" shouted Caoimhe as the two turned back to the others and watched as Arthur twirled away from Lancelot's double bladed crosscut and swing Excalibur expertly at the last twin sword flying at him. The two swords met with a fast CLANG and then the two men parted again. Emogen smiled. Lancelot and Arthur both looked happier than ever: with large smiles on their faces and sweat dripping down their faces and necks.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is a bit long because of the formal tone of Arthur's announcement.

Emogen collapsed next to Vanora and Fulucina with an exhausted sigh. _Who knew playing a simple child's game was so tiring?_ Vanora and Fulucina chuckled at her and she stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

As she pushed herself up into a sitting position because number ten, or the newly named Maeotis (Sea of Azov), had crawled into her lap and said, "You know, Maeotis is a beautiful name for this little lady. How did you think it up Lady Fulucina? I mean you are Roman."

The Roman lady smiled gently at her and said, "I, like my son, know a few things about the Sarmatian culture. I used to be friends with one of the Knights of Sarmatia, twenty-five years ago. He taught me a lot about his culture. In fact, his mother was named Maeotis. That's how I got the name."

Vanora smiled at her two friends and said as she looked fondly down at the green eyed blond hared angel, "It is a wonderful name. I'm glad you thought of it Cina."

Emogen blinked and said excitedly, "Cina? You are letting Vanora here call you by a nick-name?"

Lady Fulucina smiled, lightly rolled her eyes, and said as the Knights and the other women collapsed in a circle around them, "I am not a normal Roman Lady as you can see. Yes, I want you all to call me Cina. All my friends call me Cina. I prefer it better to Fulucina anyways. It makes me more human and I can further distance myself from the memory of my late husband."

Emogen smiled and said, "Well then, you can call me Gen or Emmy, all my close friends do."

Cina grinned and said, "I'd like that."

Arthur smiled at the group and said regretfully, "It's getting dark and the little ones need to be put to bed. Plus, I have an announcement to make too everyone. We must get back to the Wall."

The group moaned but did as they were told. It took all of them to round up Bors children since they didn't want to leave the glen, but in the end all the children were rounded up. Since they were so young, some even managed to gain a ride back to the wall. Emogen and her Woad friends smiled at the Knights, who were each carrying a child: Bors was carrying Donso, or number eleven, Dagonet was carrying Maeotis, or number ten, Galahad was carrying Lada, or number nine, Gawain was carrying Marada, or number eight, Tristran was carrying Drostan, or number seven, Lancelot was carrying Devin, or number six, and Arthur was carrying Ennis, or number five. It filled her heart with love and warmth to see the Knights so gentle and loving towards the children. It just reinforced what she knew all along- the Knights were human and not simple killing machines built for Rome. They had hearts and souls. With a grin she walked up beside her lover, stood on her tiptoes, pecked his cheek, and said in a tone loud enough for all the adults and older children to hear but soft enough to not awaken the sleeping children, "You are going to make a wonderful father, my love. When we get married, I hope that we will be blessed with a lot of children, like Vanora and Bors have been blessed with theirs."

Lancelot's eyes popped wide open in shock. He was so shocked that she told their future plans like that; he nearly dropped his six-year-old nephew, Devin. He turned to her with wide-open eyes and gulped at the burning passion in her green eyes.

Arthur and the other Knights turned to the First Knight and Galahad asked with a soft laugh, "Is there something we need to know about Lancelot? Have you gone and made Emogen a mother before she's married to you?"

Emogen and Lancelot burned but Lancelot cleared his throat and said, "No, I have not…"

He broke off as he eyed her uncertainly.

Emogen giggled softly, placed her hand upon his forearm, and said reassuringly, "I am not with child, love."

Lancelot sighed in slight relief, although she could see in his eyes that he was a bit disappointed, and finished his earlier answer, "I have not. But we are planning on getting married. We were going to tell you once Arthur and Cordelia had been married and crowned King and Queen because I will have to have their permission to marry Emogen apparently."

Ula nodded and said, "It's an old tradition in our culture. When a man wishes to take a bride, he must first have the tribal leaders consent. It's to make sure that all our soldiers will be accounted for when they are needed."

Galahad looked a bit confused so Enys tried to explain it better, "Since our numbers are so small, we need all the warriors we have. At least, we needed them in the past. The tribal leaders would only marry a man or a woman when the fighting was drawing to an end and would remain light for many moons. This would allow the woman to carry her child to term, and birth a new generation successfully. The tradition will be carried over into the new culture of Camelot, I suppose."

Galahad nodded in understanding and Gawain stated, "That's actually quite understandable. So, if I wanted to marry Alma, I'd have to have Arthur's consent to marry her?"

Alma looked at her blond hared hunk in shocked happiness. Gawain shot her a small shy smile, which caused Alma to beam back at him happily.

Emogen nodded with a smile and said, "Yes, you'd have to have permission. Although, I'm sure Arthur wouldn't disapprove."

Arthur shook his head and said with a large smile and a teasing tone, "No, I'd happily approve. So, Lancelot, when were you planning on asking my permission to marry Lady Emogen?"

Lancelot's face burned again as he muttered clearly, "I was going to! I was just waiting for after **YOUR** bloody wedding…Dear God I…what the **HELL** am I saying!"

The group burst into loud fits of laughter at Lancelot's shocked, hilarious face. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was hanging open.

Arthur calmed down slightly and said with in a cheery tone, "You just prayed to God, my friend."

Lancelot's mouth snapped shut and he glared at Arthur, although Arthur and Emogen could see he didn't mean the hotness that colored his voice, and said, "I've been hanging around you to bloody long. I'm starting to talk like you!"

Vanora, although still chuckling, hushed the group by pointing to her little ones and placing a finger on her lips. The group quieted immediately and for the rest of the time, the group walked through the forest in a comfortable silence.

When they arrived back at the Wall, Cordelia walked up to Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan, who had been standing off to the side, just **INSIDE** the Wall, and commanded, "Gather **_EVERYONE_** within this Wall. Arthur has an announcement."

The three men bowed and said reverently, "Yes My Queen."

She blinked at their show of loyalty, but shook it off and walked back to her female friends. They were waiting for the Knights to return without the children.

When the Knights returned, Arthur was surprised to see that nearly five hundred people were waiting for him patiently. When he and the other Knights climbed up to stairs to the top of the scaffolds, they found the girls waiting for them.

Arthur held out his hand to Cordelia. She took it and looked down at her people. They were staring at her with wide eyes.

Merlin stepped forward, raised his hands up high into their air, and said, "Behold, our new Queen, Cordelia! Behold our new King, Arthur! Their wedding, their union will take place in two months upon the Imbolc Festival! Our people are now one!"

Merlin, Merkin, Duncan, the Knights, the Ladies, and the other leaders, bowed and said, "Hail, King Arthur! Hail, Queen Cordelia!"

The people on the ground followed suit and Emogen felt a large surge of pride flow through her veins. These were her people. They were ready to follow their one time enemy. This is what she and Cordelia had been fighting for- ever since they were children-freedom and peace.

When the cheering stopped, Arthur said loudly, "We, the council, and Lady Emogen have come to a consensus about who shall gain titles in our knew Kingdom. I, Artorius Castus, shed my Roman heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Arthur Pendragon, and accept the title and role as King!"

Cordelia followed her fiancée, "I, Cordelia Verdi, shed my Woad heritage and take up my Briton name, Cordelia Dragonheart, and accept my title and role as Queen!"

Lancelot stepped forward upon Arthur's command and said proudly, "I, Lancelot du Lac, shed my Sarmatian heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Lancelot Shieldguard, and accept my titles and roles as Knight Commander and King's Protectorate!"

Emogen took her place beside him and said clearly, "I, Emogen Verdi, shed my Woad heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Emogen Serenity, and accept my title and role as Lady Ambassador!"

Then to the shock of the other Knights, Tristran took a step forward and said proudly, "I, Tristran Sharpeye, shed my Sarmatian heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Tristran Sentinel, and accept my title as Head of Intelligence!"

Arthur waved Ula forward and started, "Do you, Ula Lock of the Woads, Mistress of Healing, here and now, shed your Woad heritage and take up the Briton name of Ula Healing and the title and role of Lady of Medicine?"

Ula slowly stepped forward and said clearly at Cordelia and Emogen's reassuring nods, "I do, My King!"

Arthur nodded and said, "Then state your claim!"

Ula took a deep breath and glanced at Tristran. He had a small smile on his lips as he watched her with unusually soft eyes.

"I, Ula Lock, shed my Woad heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Ula Healing, and accept my title as Lady of Medicine!"

As she moved to stand by Tristan, Arthur called out, "Do you, Gawain Gray-wolf of Sarmatia, Knight of Sarmatia, here and now, shed your Sarmatian heritage and take up the Briton name of Gawain Axelord and the title and role of Master of War?"

Gawain blinked, took a step forward, and said clearly, "I do, My King!"

Arthur nodded and stated, "Then state your claim!"

Gawain looked to his friends and saw their strength in their eyes and started, "I, Gawain Gray-wolf, shed my Sarmatian heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Gawain Axelord, and accept my title as Master of War!"

Gawain stepped back with a large grin and Arthur returned it.

Then he called, "Do you, Alma Terra of the Woads, Mistress of Healing, here and now, shed your Woad heritage and take up the Briton name of Alma Peaceful and the title and role of Lady of Medicine?"

Alma gulped and moved to stand before her two rulers. They were smiling reassuringly at her, and she felt her courage soar.

With a straight back and a proudly lifted head, Alma announced to the world, "I do, My King!"

Arthur nodded in approval and said, "Then state your claim!"

Alma raised her voice and said loudly, "I, Alma Terra, shed my Woad heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Alma Healing, and accept my title and role as Lady of Medicine!"

Emogen smiled at her and nodded to the side. Alma breathed a sigh of relief and quickly moved to her lover's side. Unobtrusively, Gawain wrapped his hand around hers and gave it a tight loving squeeze. Alma smiled back in gratitude.

Cordelia continued, "Do you, Seamus Encante, here and now, shed your Woad heritage and take up the Briton name of Seamus Swordking and the title and role of Master of War?"

Seamus, who was standing in the front line on the ground level, stared at the group in shock. His mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out wide. After a minute of staring at them stupidly, he nodded his head vigorously and all but sprinted up the stairs.

Cordelia and Emogen smiled proudly at him and nodded at him.

Seamus raised himself to his full height and said, in a clam voice that belied his earlier movements, "I do, My Queen!"

Cordelia nodded in satisfaction and said softly but clearly for all to hear, "Then take your place next to us, your equals and friends."

Seamus took a deep breath and said seriously, "I, Seamus Encante, here and now shed my Woad heritage and take up my Briton name, Seamus Swordking, and accept my title and role as Master of War!"

Many of the people, the Woads, stared to cheer loudly. It was one thing to have their Ladies of Power take up power of a slightly different road, but it was something new and great altogether when a lowly bodyguard became one of the leaders of their world. Arthur, Cordelia, Lancelot, and Emogen smiled at one another. They were glad that their idea to merge the two groups was being eagerly accepted. _Of course_, Emogen reminded herself, _this **IS** the group that supports Arthur, Cordelia, and I. There might be some problems with the other groups._

Cordelia continued, "Do you, Enys Plethora of the Woads, Mistress of Healing, here and now, shed your Woad heritage and take up the Briton name of Enys Tranquil and the title and role of Lady of Medicine?"

The blond lover of Galahad smiled. She had expected this when her two other Mistresses of Healing gained their titles, and confidently walked up to her new Queen and King.

She said calmly, "I do, My Queen!"

Cordelia nodded gently and said, "Then take your place next to us, your equals and friends."

Enys took a deep breath to calm her sudden fit of nerves and stated loudly, "I, Enys Plethora, shed my Woad heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Enys Tranquil, and accept my title and role as Lady of Medicine!"

Cordelia waved her hand slightly and Enys quickly, but formally, moved behind Lancelot and Emogen. Emogen waved her fingers at her and Enys smiled. Her friend was always there to help out no matter what the situation was.

Cordelia started again, "Do you, Dean McCannon, here and now, shed your Woad heritage and take up the Briton name of Dean Arrowhead and the title and role of Master of War?"

Dean, a average man with light brown hair and one green eye and one blue eye, sputtered for a few minutes as he awkwardly climbed the stairs and stared into his former leader's blue eyes. All he saw was confidence in his abilities. Dean smiled and nodded surely.

Cordelia announced, "Then take your place next to us, your equals and friends."

Dean moved forward and stated humbly, "I, Dean McCannon, here and now shed my Woad heritage and take up my Briton name, Dean Arrowhead, and accept the title and role of Master of War!"

Cordelia and Arthur both nodded to him and waved him off to the side. He quickly moved to the opposite side of the large group since there were so many people in that area, and he didn't want to fall off.

Arthur smiled and said, "Do you, Galahad Greenhill of Sarmatia, Knight of Sarmatia, here and now, shed your Sarmatian heritage and take up the Briton name of Galahad Weaponsguild and the title and role of Arms Master?"

Galahad looked a bit pinkish as he stepped forward and said strongly, "I do, My King!"

Arthur enforced, "Then state your claim."

Galahad turned towards the mass of people, like the others had before him and said, "I, Galahad Greenhill shed my Sarmatian heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Galahad Weaponsguild, and accept my title and role as Arms Master!"

The people below were starting to cheer loudly as the ranks of their new government filled up before their eyes. The people standing below the Knights and the Woads knew that they could trust these people to be just and good rulers. They had seen it with their own eyes with their old leaders, the Ladies of Power, and they saw it during battle when they had to fight the Knights not to long ago. Everyone present knew that Arthur was a great man, and most of them felt honored to be in his presence. Even if they had to fight him before, all the Woads had respected him for his fighting tactics and his warmth towards his Knights.

Cordelia raised her voice over the loud cheering and said, "Do you, Dagonet Surefoot of Sarmatia, Knight of Sarmatia, here and now, shed your Sarmatian heritage and take up the Briton name of Dagonet Monies and the title and role of Head of Finance?"

Dagonet strolled forward and said calmly, "I do, My Queen."

"Then take your place next to us, your equals and friends."

Dagonet moved and stood besides Dean and said clearly, "I, Dagonet Surefoot, shed my Sarmatian heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Dagonet Monies, and accept my title and role as Head of Finance!"

Cordelia smiled down on her people and said with a gentle satisfaction, "Do you, Conner McLeod, here and now shed your Woad heritage and take up the Briton name of Connor Arbitrator and accept the title and role of Head of Regulations?"

Connor's blank brown eyes widened in shock as he nodded slowly and said as he stood in front of his new Queen, "I do, My Queen."

Cordelia and Arthur smiled at him and Cordelia said, "Then take your place next to us, your equals and friends."

Connor bowed his head slightly and said in an even tone, "I, Connor McLeod, here and now shed my Woad heritage and take up my Briton name, Connor Arbitrator, and accept my title and role as Head of Regulations!"

Arthur smiled and said, "And finally, our last position, do you, Bors Bearhound of Sarmatia, Knight of Sarmatia, here and now, shed your Sarmatian heritage and take up the Briton name of Bors Governor and the title and role of Governor of Kameland City-city proper of our newly named Kingdom of Camelot?"

Bors' face seemed to outshine the sun as he handed Donso to Vanora and strolled up to his new King and Queen.

"I do, My King!" he all but yelled out in his happiness.

Arthur and Cordelia grinned up at her large boisterous friends and Arthur said, "Then state your claim."

Bors faced the crowd and said in his roaring tone, "I, Bors Bearhound, shed my Sarmatian heritage here and now and take up my Briton name, Bors Governor, and accept my title and role as Governor of Kameland City-city proper of the Kingdom of Camelot!"

The people cheered loudly as Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan smiled at them from the shadows of the wall. After they had thought about it for a few hours, all three of them came to the conclusion that they were tired of being in the publics view, and would much rather work behind the scenes to make sure that their new world-order would survive. It was a demanding job they had, Advisors of State, and it would over-stress them if they had to deal with the public everyday. Emogen turned to her elders and shook her head slightly. She could tell what they were thinking just by their giddy faces and twinkling eyes. Their dreams of freeing Briton had been achieved **AND** they get to rule through words of wisdom. They loved this new shift in power.

Arthur and Cordelia took hands again, and raised their free hands into the air. The people silenced immediately.

Arthur smiled at them and said, "I thank you for your support these past few weeks since all this started. I know this hasn't been easy for any of us, but I'd like to inform you all that we will not be remaining here at the Wall forever. Since this is a Roman fort, I thought it might be a good idea to search the area for a good place to build our new kingdom. If anyone knows of a place that is naturally fortified, please tell me. I'm open to ideas since this will be **ALL** of our homes, and as such, **ALL** of us should have a say in where we shall live."

The people started to cheer again and one small girl, maybe a few years younger that Emogen, stepped forward and said loudly, "I know of a place!"

The people quieted as Arthur looked down at her and said with a small, warm smile, "Then by all means, My Lady, tell us. You have the floor."

The young woman flushed slightly at all the attention and said sturdily, "It is two days journey from here, Your Majesties. It lies on the cliffs bordering the great ocean to the East and is surrounded by a wide river for most of the inland path. The river is fast paced and flows into a waterfall. Our new Kingdom would be impregnable there-I'm sure of it!"

Emogen placed a hand on Arthur's forearm to hold his questions and asked curiously, "What is your name, Lady?"

The woman stood tall and said, "I am Cerdiwen, daughter of Etain, daughter of Blisse and daughter of Michhae, son of Bruce! My family used to go there when I was younger for training. It is the best place to hope for My Lords, My Ladies!"

Emogen smiled at her and said, "Well, Cerdiwen, daughter of Etain and Michhae, we must see this place. And before that, we must finish our business here at the Wall. But, if you and a group of volunteers, would like to go ahead of us to ready a plan, that would be most appreciative."

Emogen felt Arthur's grin of approval and saw Lancelot glowing at her in pride. She flushed slightly, but retained her dignity as the woman, Ceridwen, nodded and all but fled the crowd with fifteen others trailing behind her.

Lancelot took a step forward, so he was now even with Arthur, Cordelia, and Emogen, and said, "Now, let the celebrations, begin!"

The people roared into good cheer, as the newly instated ruling government of Briton walked down the stairs. Fulucina and Vanora were at the bottom of the stairs with all of Vanora and Bors' children, Alecto, and Lucan waiting for them with beaming faces.

Vanora kissed her lover soundly and whispered happily, "We're really free now!"

Lady Fulucina just placed a small kiss to Dagonet's cheek and smiled as the gentle giant blushed slightly.

"Daddy!" cried out Lucan happily as the new Head of Finance picked him up and swung him onto his tall, broad shoulders.

As Emogen and Lancelot separated to join the celebrations, Alecto appeared in front of them and said, "When will we get rid of the cow-turd?"

Lancelot raised an eyebrow and Emogen whispered into his ear what the young Roman was talking about. Lancelot burst out laughing as he said, "This I **HAVE **to see! Perhaps we could get Galahad to join in. After all, he **DID** want to prank Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan during Guinevere's judgment hearing. Gawain and Dagonet managed to stop him, but he was disappointed. I bet that pranking the Bishop, with all he has, will lift his ailing spirits!"

Alecto's eyes gained a mischievous glint as he said, "Where's Galahad?"

The two pointed to the Knight in question and watched with amused smiles as the two eagerly started to whisper amongst themselves. Eventually, they pulled in Gawain **AND** Arthur!

Lancelot shook his head in amusement and awe and said as he guided his lover to the open dance circle in the center of the Wall's courtyard, "C'mon! You own me a dance, I believe, My Maiden."

Emogen smiled at him slyly and said, "I guess I do, My Savior, so shall we dance and make all the other couples quiver in envy?"

Lancelot burst into laughter again, but pulled her into the circle. Very quickly, the two gained the attention of those gathered. The people in the audience were amazed by the two's ability on the dance floor. When the first dance over, the two lovers got a standing ovation and cries for more! They beamed and did as they were bided.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter will span two months and have flashbacks in italics! It's a long chapter-about 21 pages-I think and the wedding information is not mine. I got it from a web page on Pagan weddings.

The time between the night of the celebration and Arthur and Cordelia's wedding and coronation seemed to span an entire lifetime and yet it flew by in an instant. Emogen, from her place on the new scaffolds of the Wall of Kameland, sighed. It was a satisfying sigh and a weary one at the same time. These past two months had been busy and it would all climax this afternoon with Arthur and Cordelia's marriage.

As she leaned against the wall, she thought about all that had occurred…

_After the party had dispersed, Lancelot had escorted her back to her hut and left her with a kiss on the mouth and warmth in her heart. The next morning, when she joined her friends and family in the Round Table Room, she found herself unable to stand. The reason was, **the Bishop was standing before her covered in black tar and had white goose feathers sticking all over him!** _

_The Bishop was glaring at them all and with a stomping attitude, he walked straight up to Arthur, pointedly ignoring Tristran's warning glare, and said, "I will see you hanged for this heresy, Artorius Castus! This, this, outrage will not stand in Rome! The Pope will demand your head in repentance for your sins."_

_Arthur had looked at him with wide eyes and said innocently, "But Bishop, I do not know a man by the name Artorius Castus. My name is Arthur Pendragon, King of Briton."_

_The Bishop gaped like a fish for a full minute much to the Knights delight and said angrily, "ALECTO! We are leaving NOW!"_

_The Knights stopped laughing and turned to the young man seated beside Dagonet. The young Roman frowned and looked to his mother. She was sitting sadly in the chair beside him. _

_Alecto sighed, stood and said sternly, "I am not going to Rome, Bishop. This is my home. I'm not going."_

_The Bishop growled, marched up to him, grabbed his upper arm painfully, and said, "You are coming even if I have to tie you up and drag you all the way there-do you understand?"_

_Emogen had, had enough. With a nod to her cousin, Cordelia, she walked up to him and said in an important tone, "You will not be taking him anywhere, Bishop. You see, Rome has left these shores, and with Rome's leave, its influence does not have power here. If you forcefully remove one of Briton's sons, we will view this as kidnapping and punish the evil one accordingly."_

"_Alecto is **ROMAN!** Not a barbarian!" roared the Bishop._

_Cordelia moved up behind her and said seriously but mockingly, "Why don't you ask him which country he holds to, your Bishop-ness."_

_When the older man's attention was on him, Alecto moved to the front of Arthur, dropped to his knees, and said proudly, "I, Alecto, son of Fulucina, daughter of Lucina and son of Dagonet, son of Beuren, humbly ask to join this court, and by joining, hope to one day become a Knight of the legendary Round Table."_

_Everyone gasped at his words, Dagonet most of all. With those words, he publicly denounced his Roman blood and inheritance and told the world that his true father was not Marius but Dagonet-an ex-Sarmatian conscript of Rome. When the Bishop moved to hit Alecto, Dagonet jumped to his feet and threw the knife that had been in his hand since the Bishop's entrance. The Bishop gurgled and slumped to the ground before Alecto dead. _

_Alecto looked up and said, "Thank you father."_

_Dagonet nodded but those gathered could see the happiness in his eyes and how proud he was of his **SON** standing up to the Bishop._

_Dagonet then turned to his King and fell to his knees._

_With a strong voice, he said, "I have committed a crime, my King. I have killed in cold-blood. Do with me what you will."_

_Arthur looked at his old friend and then looked around at those gathered in the Round Table Room. _

_When his gaze landed on Cordelia and Fulucina's, for his future wife had moved to the former Lady's side to comfort her, he said serenely, "Nay, my friend. I have seen no wrong committed. All I see is a proud father protecting his son from a horrible corrupt man. Raise, Lord Dagonet and join the table once more."_

_Dagonet, with a smile on his face, larger than ever before, joined the table and sighed happily as Alecto and Fulucina joined him at his side. He blushed when Fulucina kissed him lightly on the lips._

With a smile, she shook her head and said out loud, "And even now, two months later, they haven't stopped teasing my poor ol'e brother about that kiss."

She giggled at that and with a jolt she spun around and glared. Lancelot smiled sheepishly at her and stepped out of the shadows. He came to her side and placed his hands on the wall. He too sighed. His was a sigh of contentment like hers had.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. When the Knights buried the Bishop, Arthur's next order of business had been to travel to Cerdiwen's location for Camelot.

_Arthur, Lancelot, Cordelia, and Emogen stared in awe as Cerdiwen proudly waved them forward. The other Knights, Ladies, and Merlin were equally awed as they stopped their horses just behind their leaders._

"_My King, My Queen, this is Clif de Boudicca. Legend states that **THIS** is where Queen Boudicca herself hid and defended her kingdom from thieves, rapists, and other evils. I thought, that since our beloved ladies are the queen's descendants, it would only be proper to have them live here once more."_

_Cordelia and Emogen looked at the woman in awe. They never knew where their beloved ancestor created her legend, but the land was truly magnificent. If Queen Boudicca was truly from this place, it was even better._

"_Well, what do you think Knights?" asked Arthur as he turned his horse around._

"_I think this is the best place to ever hope for, Arthur." Said Lancelot with a grin. Everyone knew he didn't want to spend the next three months looking at dozens of places all over the southern portion of the island._

"_It's nearly impregnable." Put in Dagonet as Bors added, "The only weakness, would be that strip of land there…it will need a strong wall and gate, but we can make those easily."_

_Tristran nodded and said blandly, "Its reach in the sky, is great Arthur, this is our new home."_

_Gawain and Galahad nodded and Galahad said, "And it has the perfect weather conditions for some excellent training exercises."_

_Gawain raised an eyebrow and asked, "And just what are you going to make them go through, brother?"_

_Galahad grinned impishly and the Knights groaned good-naturedly._

"_What?" he asked innocently._

_Enys blinked and popped him lightly on the head._

"_Ouch! What was that for?" he demanded as he glared lightly at her._

_Enys frowned and said, "What's that smile for? You are not **THAT** innocent!"_

_Alma cocked her head to the side and said, "Now that I think about it, you did look like a mischievous boy just a moment ago Galahad."_

_Lancelot snorted and said, "That's because he meant to look like that. When he was a child, whenever he was up to something, he'd get that exact same gleam in his eyes and smile on his lips. And then he made you regret ever getting out of bed that morning."_

_Emogen smiled and said teasingly, "Naughty boy! What are you going to do to them?"_

_Galahad smirked and said, "Training, of course! It'll be nothing that the Roman legionaries didn't put us through as Knights."_

_Arthur winced and said painfully, "Maybe, you could tune it down at the start, yeah? I don't think you'll be earning any loyalty if you make them hate you early off."_

_Galahad rolled his eyes and said, "Duh, I know that."_

_The others rolled their eyes at his typical teenager response, even if he wasn't one any longer-and hadn't been for many years- and Arthur said, "Very well, GRANDORF! You and your men will start the construction of the wall NOW!"_

_A large man with bulging muscles and beady eyes nodded and started to yell and roar at an equally large group of men. The Knights dismounted and followed the large men._

"_Where are they going?" asked Alecto as he dismounted too._

_Cordelia smiled at him and said, "They are going to help build the wall. If anything, the Romans certainly knew **HOW** to build great things even if they let them fall to disrepair later on."_

_Alecto's eyes sparkled in understanding. He smiled to his mother and ran to join the others. _

_Emogen shook her head and said to Fulucina, who was on her left, "You must be proud, Alecto's turning into such a fine young man."_

_The brown-hared brown-eyed lady smiled and said, "I am, I'm very glad he took after me and not Marius."_

_Alma laughed and said, "Us too!"_

_The women giggled and joined another group of women who were getting ready to start cooking. It was barely dawn, and the men would be working all through the day and even into the night, in shifts-of course-to dig the bottom floor (storage and prison cells) of the castle. They'd be hungry._

"Nothing much, my love. I'm just taking a break and thinking about all that has happened in these past two months. I'm still amazed that you and the men finished the bottom floor and laid the foundation for the first floor so quickly!"

Lancelot shrugged and said, "We had help, you know. When word got around where we were, people just migrated to us-remember?"

And she did…

_They had just sat down to eat, when a runner sprinted up to them and exclaimed in a breathless voice, "My King! People…hundreds of them…are coming!"_

_Arthur jumped to his feet, gripped Excalibur, and asked, "Who are they? Romans? Saxons? Gauls?"_

_The runner shook his head vigorously and exclaimed happily, "No My King! They are Britons! They are here to help! They wish to offer their allegiance to you and yours!"_

_Arthur nearly fell, but Cordelia's comforting body behind his, made him stay on his feet. He stood straight and said softly but commandingly; "Bring them to me where the rivers runs parallel to the cliffs."_

_The runner bowed and said, "Yes, your Majesty!"_

_Within minutes, the Knights, their Lady loves, Arthur, Cordelia, Lancelot, Emogen, Merkin, Merlin, and Duncan had gathered in a half circle, with Arthur, Cordelia, Lancelot, and Emogen in the center, to wait for the people._

_Not even five minutes had past, when a horde of people appeared from the hill and together as one they bowed. An old man, with gray hair and a long beard said, "All Hail! Long live King Arthur! We are the Igeni Tribe from central Lantin! We have come to swear our allegiance to thee! We wish to help build our new, wonderful city-Camelot!"_

_Arthur nodded and said, "I, Arthur, King of Briton, hereby take thee at thy oath. Stand and join us in building our legacy."_

_The people, who had traveled with the old man, cheered and hurried off when Galahad and Gawain gave them their orders. Many of the women offered to help and actually got to. _

"Of course, Gawain and Galahad put them in a place of relative safety and where a lot of the heavy lifting was not needed." Said Lancelot with a grin as they turned to walk back into the temporary homes that had been built especially for this day.

"Yes, but they didn't seem to mind-the women I mean. They were just happy to help."

When they reached Cordelia's home, Lancelot winced at the sound of something hitting the wall.

Emogen rolled her eyes and said, "She's antsy. She wants the dress to be perfect, but she can't stay still long enough for Vanny and Cina to get her measurements correct. I had to step out side for a moment before I strangled her."

Lancelot blinked and said in amazement, "But you are the most patient person I know!"

Emogen sighed and said, "I am patient, yes. But when Cordelia does nothing but pick a fight with you all day long, you get a bit snappy yourself."

Lancelot smiled knowingly and said, "Ah, well, I'll leave you to it then. Arthur will be happy to know that Cordy's just as nervous as he is."

Emogen gapped at him and said as she poked him in the chest, "That's the reason you came to me! To find out if Delia's as nervous as he is!"

Lancelot, unconsciously, realized he made a mistake, and hurried to reassure her, "No! That's not the only reason! I missed you too. All this courtly stuff and traditions of the Picts, is very different from Roman or Sarmatian rituals. I hope our wedding is **SMALLER** and more…"

"More calm." Put in his lover.

"Yes! More calm than this one will be!" exclaimed Lancelot with a cry as he racked his hand through his curly hair."

Emogen took pity on him, gave him a soft kiss, and said, "Do you know your duty to Arthur, this day?"

Lancelot rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, Emmy, you only made me say it a hundred times this week. I won't let you or Arthur down. Now, I need to prepare, and I'd imagine you do to. It's nearly dusk."

Emogen squeaked in shock, spun to the west, and gapped at the lowering sun. _I didn't realize I was gone that long! Delia's goin' ta kill me!_ Emogen kissed her beau quickly and rushed back inside.

Lancelot sympathized with his future wife as he heard Cordelia yelling at her in their native language. Although he knew a lot of Gaelic/British, and could hold himself very well in a conversation, there were some things he didn't know, and the Gaelic words of older times, were some of those things.

Emogen sighed when Cordelia's hair was finally pulled up into its last twist and clip. It had taken her all day to get ready with Vanora, Fulucina, and herself as her maiden-helpers. Cordelia glowed in the candlelight. Her straight black hair had been curled with a heated metal coil and the curls had been pulled up into dozens upon dozens of flower weaves with metal clasps. Her face was flushed with life and her lips had been enhanced with rue made from honey and red rose petals. Her blue wedding dress was a deep ocean blue with a swoop neckline trimmed in a dizzily gold. The dress was tight around her bust and fell in tantalizing waves down to her feet in an array of blues, greens, and white. She looked like a water goddess especially with her golden necklace that had a circular shaped sapphire pendant on it and her matching teardrop sapphire earrings. She was barefoot as tradition demanded and Vanora, Fulucina, and herself were all muttering under their breath the five blessings for a new bride: serenity, love, fertility, understanding, and health.

Emogen's gown was emerald green that hugged her upper torso and crossed over her right shoulder. Her right shoulder was decorated with a silver broach that had an emerald jewel in the center of it. Her dress fell in one sheet to her feet and seemed to encircle her lower body, yet revealed none of her secrets. She too was barefoot. The only jewelry she had on, other than the broach, was her crown as Lady of Peace. This would be her last act as Lady of Peace. After tonight, she'd take up the title, Lady Ambassador of Peace.

"Are you ready?" she asked her cousin softly.

Cordelia's normally bright calming blue orbs were alight with nervousness.

"Not really, no, but I don't want to stop this. I want to marry Arthur…I'm just nervous."

Emogen smiled and said, "I'll tell you a secret, Arthur's just as nervous as you are apparently. Lancelot told me so a little while ago."

Cordelia smiled at her thankfully, took a deep breath, and said, "Then, let's start this."

Emogen nodded to Alma, Enys, and Ula, who nodded back, picked up their own gowns: soft yellow, light blue, and lavender respectfully, and ran to Merkin.

"She is ready." Said Ula as Alma passed her and went straight into the Circle of Stones and whispered the same thing in Merlin's ear. Of course she made sure to hide herself behind the trees and the rocks. No man, not even Merlin, was to see her gown before she presented herself as a Maiden-helper.

Merlin nodded, raised his hands, and said, "Harken to me! The celebrations will commence in a few short minutes!"

Lancelot, who stood at Arthur's right, in full dress armor, leaned forward, and asked softly, "Here we go, Arthur."

Arthur cleared his throat and nodded. A few tiny beads of sweat had already gathered on his brow that showed his inside chaos. Lancelot chuckled and said, "Relax, this wouldn't be happening if she wasn't going to go through with this."

Arthur nodded as Merlin placed five colored ribbons on the rock alter in front of him, but to the left of Arthur.

There was a moment of silence, and then a beautiful music was heard. The people gathered, looked for the music and saw with wide eyes a parade of women playing lutes, singing softly and lightly, and throwing all kinds of flower petals on the ground before them. In the center of the line, was a line of beautiful women. The first was Ula. Second were Fulucina and Vanora dressed alike. Then came Alma and Enys. The next was Emogen. Finally, there was Cordelia and her father, Merkin.

The Knights, who had been lined up just behind Arthur stood straighter as their loves marched up to Merlin and handed him different things. Ula had a basket of warm bread. Fulucina and Vanora had a chess set and a map of Briton. Alma and Enys had a book (the bible) and a scroll (the rules of the Goddess) and a bouquet of roses. Lastly, Emogen had a necklace made of pure gold with a sapphire gem in the shape of a heart and engraved on the front in gold was a sword.

When these items were presented to Merlin, he took them with a bow and the girls turned to face their partners on the opposite side of the ceremonial alter.

Arthur was gob-smacked. Cordelia was beautiful!

When she reached his side, he unconsciously offered her his hand. When she placed her hand in his, Merlin raised his hands and there was immediate silence.

"These two have come together in pure unification. To bless this event, we ask the Goddess to send five maidens in her stead to bless the five levels of the relationship: the physical and material, the intellectual and the mental, the power and the passion, the spiritual and the philosophical, and the emotional and the love. Bride, let thy Maiden-helpers fly!"

Cordelia bowed her head and said in a soft voice, "Hand-Maiden of the Earth, present thy blessed gift from thy Goddess."

Ula stepped forth, picked up her basket of bread and said clearly, "I, Ula, Hand-Maiden of the Earth, representative of the Goddess in this union, offer to thy couple this bread as representation of the physical and material needs that thy bond will need."

As she placed it in between the two, Merlin picked up the green ribbon, tied it around Arthur and Cordelia's wrists, and said, "Thy first bond is created."

Cordelia stated, "Hand-Maidens of the Air, present thy blessed gifts from thy Goddess."

Fulucina and Vanora stepped out of the line of maidens, picked up the chess set and map, and said clearly, "We, Fulucina and Vanora, Hand-Maidens of the Air, representative of the Goddess in this union, offer to thy couple this chess set and this map as representation of the intellectual and mental needs that thy bond will need."

They placed them side-by-side in front of the breadbasket and at the same time, Merlin tied the yellow ribbon around their wrists and said, "Thy second bond is created."

Cordelia continued, "Hand-Maiden of the Fire, present thy blessed gift from thy Goddess."

Enys stepped forward, picked up the bouquet of roses, placed them in the basket with the bread and said clearly, "I, Enys, Hand-Maiden of the Fire, representative of the Goddess in this union, offer to thy couple this bouquet of roses as representation of the power and passionate needs that thy bond will need."

With that done, Merlin tied a red ribbon around their wrists and said, "Thy third bond is created."

Cordelia said again, "Hand-Maiden of the Spirit, present thy blessed gift from thy Goddess."

Alma picked up the book, the bible-for Arthur's sake- and the scroll of the Goddess and said as she placed it leaning up against the chess set, "I, Alma, Hand-Maiden of the Spirit, representative of the Goddess in this union, offer to thy couple this book and scroll as representation of the spiritual and philosophical needs that thy bond will need."

Merlin nodded seriously as he tied the white ribbon about their wrists and said with a small smile, "Thy fourth bond is created."

Cordelia said in ending, "Hand-Maiden of the water, present thy blessed gift from thy Goddess."

Emogen smiled at them both, picked up the beautiful necklace, placed it in the middle of the two rings which sat innocently on the alter, and said, "I, Emogen, Hand-Maiden of the Water, representative of the Goddess in this union, offer to thy couple this necklace as representation of the love and emotional needs that thy bond will need."

When Emogen stepped back into line, just beside and slightly behind Cordelia, Merlin raised his hands and started, "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Cordelia Dragonheart and Arthur Pendragon. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

Merlin took a deep breath and continued, "Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Groom and Bride have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing. Cordelia, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Cordelia nodded and said truthfully, "Yes, it is true." "With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" continued Merlin with a tiny smile.

Merkin stood up from his place on the front row of people and said proudly, "She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings." Merlin added, "Please join thy other hand with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...**_Like a stone should your love be firm, Like a star should your love be constant, Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, Let the strength of your wills bind you together, Let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for thy Goddess and God and the Lord God of Christianity is with you always."_**

Merlin took another deep breath and said, "Arthur, I have not the right to bind thee to Cordelia, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand.

Arthur took a deep breath and said strongly, "It is my wish."

Merlin nodded and continued, "Cordelia, if it be your wish for Arthur to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger."

Cordelia, with slightly shaking fingers, placed the marriage ring on Arthur's left ring finger.

Merlin nodded and stated, "Cordelia I have not the right to bind thee to Arthur only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

Cordelia nodded and said proudly, "It is my wish."

Proudly, Merlin said to Arthur, "Arthur, if it be your wish for Cordelia to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." Arthur did as he was told with a small, unnoticed sigh of relief.

Merlin chuckled softly and said, "Arthur, repeat after me: I, Arthur Pendragon, in the name of the spirit of God and the Lady Goddess and her consort, that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Cordelia Dragonheart, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."  
Merlin turned to Cordelia and said, "I, Cordelia Dragonheart, in the name of the spirit of God and the Lady Goddess and her consort, that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Arthur Pendragon, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."  
Merlin picked up the golden chalice, which was littered with rubies, sapphire, emeralds, and diamonds, handed chalice to Arthur, and said, "May you drink your fill from the cup of love."

Arthur holds chalice to Cordelia while she sips. Then Cordelia takes the chalice and holds it to Arthur while he sips. The chalice is then handed back to Merlin who sets it on the table. Next Merlin bends down, picks up a small loaf of bread, and gave it to Arthur. He broke a tiny piece off and offered it to Cordelia. With a smile, she delicately ate the offering and repeated the gesture for him. With a smile, he takes the offered bread.

Merlin beams at them, raised his arms into the air once more, and said loudly, "By the power vested in me by the Goddess, her consort, and the Lord God of Christianity, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you!"

Arthur and Cordelia smiled at one another in relief and kissed one another before all their loved ones and people. The people started to cheer.

When they broke apart, Merlin said, "Are people are one now, as you are."

Arthur and Cordelia lowed themselves to their knees and bowed their heads. Lancelot and Emogen left their places at the King and Queen's side and disappeared behind the large rock behind Merlin. They reappeared moments later with two beautiful golden crowns.

The Knights saluted the two by raising their swords in a ceremonial arc and the Ladies tossed flower petals into the air as Lancelot said as he raised the golden crown high into the air, "By thy light, thy courage, thy wit, and thy divine, I, Lancelot Shieldguard, place thou crown of gold upon thy head, my Lord, my King."

Emogen added as she raised a delicate golden crown in the air; it looked like golden vines with tiny stars dancing amongst them, "By thy light, thy courage, thy wit, and thy divine, I, Emogen Serenity, place thou crown of gold upon thy head, my Lady, my Queen."

Together they placed the crowns upon Arthur and Cordelia's brows, and stepped back.

Merlin raised his hands once more and said powerfully, "Do you swear to protect thy people, be fair and just ruler, and always be willing to lend thy ear to one lower than thee?"

Arthur nodded and said seriously, "Yes, I will."

Merlin nodded and said proudly and with a hint of relief, "I crown thee King Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, Lord of Briton, and protector of thy people!"

He turned towards Cordelia and repeated the lines. She answered accordingly and when they rose from their bows of reverence, Merlin waved his hand. A dozen men loaded with bows, raised them high into the air and released their fiery arrows.

With the sky alight with flames of celebrations, Arthur said, "Let every man, woman, and child bear witness that from this day, all Britons will be united in one common cause."

Cordelia placed her hand upon Excalibur, and the gathered people cried out in happiness, "Hail Arthur! Hail Cordelia! Long live King Arthur! Long live Queen Cordelia!"

Bors looked down at his youngest child, who had been give to him by an elderly lady, who had been paid to watch his children, and said as Vanora came to his side, "Now I'm gonna hafta marry your mother."

Vanora snorted, plucked the baby from his hands, and said in a heat tone, "Who said I'd have ya?"

All the Knights stared at the crowd in awe as they cheered for their leaders and with shrugs of happiness and excitement; they raised their swords high once more and cried out, "ARTHUR! ARTHUR!"

Bors, roared out, "RRRRUUUUSSSSSSS!"


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter will cover a month and will skip ahead two weeks and then skip two weeks again. Also, this is the next to last chapter for this story. But don't worry, I have two more books to write about Camelot and all their families.

When the celebrations died down, Lancelot climbed up onto a large tree stump and yelled, "QUITE! QUITE ALL OF YOU!"

Lancelot waited for a few minutes as the large populace grew quite.

When he was sure that all the people were silent, Lancelot started, "I was told that in Pict weddings, the man who stood with the groom must say a few things to bless the marriage. I won't say a lot because I know Arthur and Cordelia need to leave soon, so…_I've known Arthur since I was newly into adolescence. He a year older than I. He's always been a justly man, and I'm honored to be called his best friend. So, on this day, Arthur, I tell you this **"Be happy, live a life full of love, and as always, when you need to yell at something come find me!'**_"

Arthur raised his goblet in salute as the pair was guided to a chariot painted dark blue and decorated in gold dragons. On the chariot door was a sword, Excalibur, and the words _'Truth is found in lies, as life is found in death.'_ Since they both found the truth of their lives in all the lies that had been told to them, and even in the midst of death, they found life and reasons to live, Arthur and Cordelia had picked it to be their family motto.

Arthur looked out to his people and said, "We'll be back in two weeks! Until then, Lancelot and Emogen are King and Queen in our stead!"

The people cheered as the chariot rolled through Kameland's city gate with fifty armed soldiers, picked by Tristran and Lancelot themselves, to guard the new King and Queen of Briton.

When the King, his Queen, and their guards were out of sight, Lancelot looked at the hundreds of people under his protection and said, "We still have a lot to do before King Arthur and Queen Cordelia return home. I also know that this is the first time we've had any reason to celebrate in a long time, so I'll make you a deal. I want three hundred people to continue working on the first floor of Camelot and building the city homes and stores. I'll need one hundred of you to continue cooking for those partying and working. In four hours, the four hundred of you working will switch out with four hundred new people and go party. By four o'clock tomorrow morning, I want everyone in bed for a few hours sleep. Then we'll start again. Those who worked the last shift will party and those who partied last will work. We'll switch off every four hours until ten tonight. This will continue for a week. Next week though, we'll need to get serious and build-understand?"

Lancelot still could not believe that one thousand people were under his command and every single one of them agreed with him. He turned to look at his lover, Emogen; she was smiling proudly at him by his side. He grinned at her and with a flourish, kissed her soundly right in front of everyone. The Knights and Ladies cheered, and the people laughed and cheered too. Merlin, Merkin, and Duncan smiled. They had made the correct choice. These people would lead their new Kingdom into a bright and glorious future.

When they broke apart, Galahad and Gawain, along with Seamus and Dean, were standing by his side each holding a pile of parchment. He groaned. That was the list of every person in Kameland. There were over one thousand people, including the soldiers he sent off with Arthur and Cordelia, and now he needed to separate them into their party or work groups.

Emogen smiled and said, "Well, how about this, the people listed on Seamus and Galahad's parchments go and work, those on Dean and Gawain's can continue to party? While they are doing that, the girls and I will help out with cooking, readying the sick rooms, and bring water to those thirsty. You guy will go and help build the city."

Galahad, Gawain, Dean, and Seamus bowed to her slightly and said, "Yes, my Lady."

Very quickly, the large group of people was split into groups and the day went by rather well -not smoothly- but peacefully. There were a few disagreements, but those came from a few drunken men who didn't like the fact that they had to stop partying and go back to work lifting heavy stone blocks.

When his four-hour rotation was complete, Lancelot stumbled into his and Emogen's house, for it was a house, and sighed. Being King Protectorate, was a hard job and he was dead tired. He stumbled over to their bed, and smiled. Emogen was already there and waiting for him.

As she sat up, she held the light cotton blanket to her chest, and asked teasingly, "Rough time, my savior?"

Lancelot groaned and said as he sat down on the feather bed and pulled off his boots, "I've never felt this tired…no wait, I did once before when training started when I was a boy newly in the Roman army."

Emogen placed herself behind him and asked huskily as she kneaded his back and shoulders, "Poor, baby, but are you to tired to be with me this night?"

He groaned as her warm breath washed over him.

He turned around, gathered her in his arms, and as he placed himself between her legs, said equally huskily, "I think I have energy enough for you, my maiden."

_TWO WEEKS LATER…._

Today was the day Arthur and Cordelia would come home. The construction for Camelot and Kameland was tiring work, and Lancelot and Emogen were grateful to hand control back over to their lieges.

The entire court, Lord Lancelot Shieldguard of the House of Lyon (Lion), Knight Commander and King Protectorate of Briton and Knight of the Round Table, Lady Emogen Serenity of the House of Wisdom and Justice, soon to join the House of Lyon, Lady Ambassador of Peace, Lord Tristran Sentinel of the House of Palðer (Panther), Head of Intelligence and Knight of the Round Table, Lady Ula Healing of the House of Herbs soon to join the House of Palðer, Lady of Medicine, Lord Gawain Axelord of the House of Wolfe (Wolf), Master of War, and Knight of the Round Table, Lady Alma Peaceful of the House of Fauna soon to join the House of Wolfe, Lady of Medicine, Lord Seamus Swordking of the House of Orlege (War), Master of War and newly joined Knight of the Round Table, Lord Dean Arrowhead of the House of Flan (Arrow), Master of War and newly joined Knight of the Round Table, Lord Galahad Weaponsguild of the House of Wolfe, Arms Master and Knight of the Round Table, Lady Enys Tranquil of the House of Vegetal soon to join the House of Wolfe, Lady of Medicine, Lord Dagonet Monies of the House of Hors (Horse), Head of Finance and Knight of the Round Table, Lady Fulucina, adopted into the House of Beran (Bear) soon to join the House of Hors, and finally, Lord Bors Governor of the House of Beran (Bear), Governor of Kameland City-Proper of Camelot and Knight of the Round Table, and Lady Vanora Deore of the House of Deore (Beloved) soon to join the House of Beran were there to welcome their King and Queen back from their wedding trip.

Along side with them was Alecto, son of Dagonet and Fulucina, heir to the House of Hors, Bors and Vanora's children with Gilly, heir to the House of Beran, and Duke Merlin Magilos (Celtic word for advisor) of the Briton Isles, Duke Merkin Wisdom of the Briton Isles, and Duke Duncan Just of the Briton Isles.

As the chariot came to a halt beside Arthur's court, Lancelot called, "Welcome back King Arthur! Queen Cordelia! Your kingdom awaits!"

When the doors opened, Arthur, as he helped Cordelia out of the chariot said, "Hail Lord Lancelot! Your welcome home party is most appreciated! And Camelot is coming along nicely under your leadership."

Lancelot smiled wryly at his best friend and said happily, "I most humbly give control of the Kingdom back to you my Lord-liege."

Arthur nodded and said, "I accept."

Lancelot rolled his eyes and said, "Well, now that the formalities are out of the way, I don't envy your workload Arthur. If it wasn't for all the paperwork, it might have been fun, but those parchments never seemed to dwindle-only increase in number!"

Cordelia giggled and said, "It's a hard job, but someone must do it."

Emogen squealed and said, "Cousin! Welcome home! How was your trip! You must tell us everything!"

As the Ladies of her court gathered around her, Cordelia blushed and said, "Very well, but let us go and find a safe place to talk. I do not want to be overheard by everyone in the kingdom."

When the men were alone, Arthur ordered, "Report."

Lancelot waved Arthur before him and said, "The prisons, and storage cells are complete as you know, the first floor is finished and the second floor has just been started, and we are on eight hour rotations with an hour for rest and lunch. The first rotation is for working on Camelot, the second is for working in the city-proper to build the stores and homes, and the last rotation is for sleep. Kameland city-proper is a quarter done with Bors and Dagonet's Governor's House and Financing House nearly completed. There are five smithies here scattered across the city, ten bakeries, five clothes-makers, four meat shops, ten farms in the making, and nearly one hundred and fifty homes being built right now. Galahad, your turn to report."

When the youngest Knight had his King's attention, he reported, "The training hall, has been opened recently and we have so far fifty new recruits and most of them are Picts. Their training is coming along nicely. I expect the numbers to grow when the city is near completion and more people can devote more time to training. And yes, it is open to both men and women because, as the Picts have proven to us, women can fight just as well as men can in some situations. Gawain, Dean, and Seamus are next."

Dean and Seamus turned to Gawain and smiled. The blond lion-like Knight rolled his eyes at his subordinates. They didn't want to say anything until they got to know Arthur better, and until then, he was going to be doing most of the talking."

"My King, the Army is still in the early stages. We have round the clock guards on the Wall and every other one of them is armed with either a sword and shield or a bow and arrow. When the city reaches completion, our numbers are expected to swell."

Arthur nodded and said, "It looks like you all have done a marvelous job while I was away. Dagonet, what are your plans for our economy?"

The large, gentle giant looked at his new King and said, "We are using silver and gold nuggets mined from a cave about a days ride from here, melted down Roman coins, and bronze nuts mined from caves as well. I have ordered the smithy to create coins and inscribe on every last one of them your and Queen Cordelia's profile along with the words liberty and justice."

"This is good. When will the first coins be available to be used?"

"Sometime in the next two days." Was Dagonet's answer.

As they arrived at Arthur's home, he turned to his best friend and said teasingly, "Isn't there something you wanted to ask me, my friend?"

Lancelot stared at his King for a full minute before he blushed slightly, bowed, and asked respectfully, "My King, I, Lord Lancelot Shieldguard of the House of Lyon, ask for Lady Emogen Serenity of the Houses of Wisdom and Justice's hand in marriage. May I have your consent to ask her?"

Arthur smiled largely and said, "I do my friend. Go, go and ask your lover to become your wife."

Lancelot grinned broadly and sprinted off.

Arthur turned to an unknown man and asked, "Do you know how to write?"

The man bowed and said in surprise, "Yes, I do my King. How can I be of service to you?"

Arthur nodded to the man and said, "You shall become my personal scribe and I shall need you to write up a wedding agreement between Lady Emogen and Lord Lancelot. It shall need Emogen and Lancelot's signature, mine, Merlin's, and Lord Duncan's. Is this understood?"

The scribe bowed again and said, "It is, My King. Let me go get my supplies and I shall join you in your home. You will need to tell me what to write. I'm afraid formal writing and formal speech are alien to me."

Arthur nodded and let the man go.

Arthur turned back to his court and said, "Go back to your duties. I shall be here going over all the paperwork that Lancelot has finished and try to decrease the stack that is on my desk no doubt."

The Knight smiled in sympathy at him and did as they were told.

Lancelot ran straight to his and Emogen's house and barged in. He blinked stupidly at the group of women on his and Emogen's bed, before his brain caught up to his eyes.

"Oh! I didn't know you all would come here. Pardon my intrusion, My Queen. But I need to get something from my chest. If Lady Alma would be so kind as to move...?"

The red-hared healer blushed softly and moved.

Ula snorted and said with crossed arms, "What's this all about Lance? You're definitely not one for formality."

Lancelot grinned at the dirty-blond hared healer and said as he pulled out a small box, "Ah, but I am speaking in this tone because I have just been to see the King in a formal audience. Might I have a bit of Lady Emogen's time? I shall return her in a few minutes, I promise Ladies."

Queen Cordelia eyed the box and smiled. She turned towards her husband's second-n-command and said, "You have leave to take her, My Lord Lancelot."

Lancelot bowed and gently pulled his lover out of their house and into a small-secluded glen just inside the forest.

"Lancelot, what is this all about?" asked the curly black-hared, green eyed Lady of Peace.

Lancelot grinned at her, lowered himself to his knee, and said formally, "Lady Emogen Serenity of the House of Wisdom and Justice, I, Lord Lancelot Shieldguard of the House of Lyon, have just asked our King, King Arthur Pendragon, for your hand in marriage. He had consented to this and I am here to ask you now, Emogen, my maiden, will you be my wife?"

Emogen's expressive emerald green eyes welled up with tears. As tears of joy fell down her cheeks, she smiled at him, lunged into his arms, and shouted out to the Goddess herself, **"YES!"**

Lancelot laughed and held her tightly as they kissed underneath the stars. When they pulled apart, Lancelot opened the small box he had in his hand, and revealed a beautiful silver ring with flowers cut into the silver metal. In the center of the silver flowers, lied three beautiful emeralds. They twinkled happily up at her. She smiled and hugged her lover, now fiancée, tightly and said, "I can't wait to wed you my savior and truly be yours in the Goddess and Green-Man's eyes."

Lancelot wiped away her joyful tears, and said in a chocked up voice, "My maiden, you have given back to me my greatest wish, to have a family. Before you came into my life, I was planning on going back to Sarmatia and live alone because I didn't think I deserved to have happiness for all the lives I have taken. But with you, you my beautiful maiden, you have brought life and light into my life again. You are my family and with you I know I am deserving of children."

Emogen kissed him fully once more, and said as she jumped to her feet, "Come! We must tell the others and the Kingdom!"

_And that was two weeks ago!_ Emogen thought happily as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was dressed up in a gorgeous emerald green cotton dress that molded to her upper chest and swelled to the ground at her hips. Her sleeves were long and belled at her wrists. Her chest was emphasized by the low swooping neckline. The trimming of her dress was silver and the silver material against her pale skin glittered wonderfully and made her look like a Goddess of the Stars. Her curly black hair was let loose and fell to her waist in a 'V' shape. The locks of hair by her ears were pulled up into tiny Silver Star clips that had been made especially for this day by a smithy friend of hers. She loved them.

She was amazed that she felt so calm. If anything, she thought that she'd be even crazier than Cordelia had been, but she was certain of her relationship with Lancelot, and knew she had nothing to fear.

Cordelia looked at her cousin and smiled proudly.

"Emmy, you look beautiful! Lancelot will be knocked breathless by you!"

Emogen smiled at her as Vanora, Fulucina, Ula, Alma, and Enys gathered their gifts and got into their Maiden-Helper gowns.

When they were all dressed, Enys asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Emogen took a deep breath and nodded her head to Alma, Enys, and Ula, who nodded back, picked up their own gowns so as to not trip over them: soft yellow, light blue, and lavender respectfully, and ran to Duncan.

"She is ready." Said Ula as Alma passed her and went straight into the Circle of Stones and whispered the same thing in Merlin's ear. Of course she made sure to hide herself behind the trees and the rocks. No man, not even Merlin, was to see her gown before she presented herself as a Maiden-helper.

Merlin nodded, raised his hands, and said, "Harken to me! The celebrations will commence in a few short minutes!"

Arthur, who stood at Lancelot's right this time, in full dress armor with his golden crown shining brightly on his brow, leaned forward, and said softly, "It is time."

Lancelot took a deep breath and nodded. A few tiny beads of sweat had already gathered on his brow that showed his nervousness. Arthur chuckled and said, "And you told me not to be nervous."

Lancelot glared shortly at his friend and King, and then nodded as Merlin placed five colored ribbons on the rock alter in front of him, but to the left of Lancelot.

There was a moment of silence, and then sweet enchanting music was heard. The people of Camelot looked for the music and saw a parade of women playing lutes, singing softly and lightly, and throwing all kinds of flower petals on the ground before them. In the center of the line, was a line of beautiful women. The first was Ula. Second were Fulucina and Vanora who were dressed alike. Then came Alma and Enys. The next was Cordelia. Finally, there was Emogen and her father, Duncan.

The Knights, who had been lined up just behind Lancelot, stood straighter as their lovers marched up to Merlin and handed him different things. Ula had a basket of warm bread. Fulucina and Vanora had a booklet of parchment and a map of Camelot. Alma and Enys had a book of adventures and a scroll (the rules of the Goddess) and a bouquet of roses. Lastly, Cordelia had a necklace made of pure silver with an emerald gem in the shape of a heart and engraved on the front in silver were twin swords crossed over each other.

When these items were presented to Merlin, he took them with a bow and the girls turned to face their partners on the opposite side of the ceremonial alter.

Lancelot was one again spellbound by Emogen. She was beautiful in her emerald wedding dress!

When she reached his side, he unconsciously offered her his hand. When she placed her hand in his, Merlin raised his hands and there was immediate silence.

"These two have come together in pure unification. To bless this event, we ask the Goddess to send five maidens in her stead to bless the five levels of the relationship: the physical and material, the intellectual and the mental, the power and the passion, the spiritual and the philosophical, and the emotional and the love. Bride, let thy Maiden-helpers fly!"

Emogen bowed her head and said in a soft voice, "Hand-Maiden of the Earth, present thy blessed gift from thy Goddess."

Ula stepped forth, picked up her basket of bread and said clearly, "I, Ula, Hand-Maiden of the Earth, representative of the Goddess in this union, offer to thy couple this bread as representation of the physical and material needs that thy bond will need."

As she placed it in between the two, Merlin picked up the green ribbon, tied it around Lancelot and Emogen's wrists, and said, "Thy first bond is created."

Emogen stated, "Hand-Maidens of the Air, present thy blessed gifts from thy Goddess."

Fulucina and Vanora stepped out of the line of maidens, picked up the booklet of parchment and a map of Camelot, and said clearly, "We, Fulucina and Vanora, Hand-Maidens of the Air, representative of the Goddess in this union, offer to thy couple this booklet of parchment full of curious sayings and thoughts and this map as representation of the intellectual and mental needs that thy bond will need."

They placed them side-by-side in front of the breadbasket and at the same time, Merlin tied the yellow ribbon around their wrists and said, "Thy second bond is created."

Emogen continued, "Hand-Maiden of the Fire, present thy blessed gift from thy Goddess."

Enys stepped forward, picked up the bouquet of roses, placed them in the basket with the bread and said clearly, "I, Enys, Hand-Maiden of the Fire, representative of the Goddess in this union, offer to thy couple this bouquet of roses as representation of the power and passionate needs that thy bond will need."

With that done, Merlin tied a red ribbon around their wrists and said, "Thy third bond is created."

Emogen said again, "Hand-Maiden of the Spirit, present thy blessed gift from thy Goddess."

Alma picked up the book of adventures and a scroll (the rules of the Goddess) and said as she placed it leaning up against the booklet, "I, Alma, Hand-Maiden of the Spirit, representative of the Goddess in this union, offer to thy couple this book of adventures and scroll as representation of the spiritual and philosophical needs that thy bond will need."

Merlin nodded seriously as he tied the white ribbon about their wrists and said with a small smile, "Thy fourth bond is created."

Emogen said in ending, "Hand-Maiden of the water, present thy blessed gift from thy Goddess."

Cordelia smiled at them both, picked up the beautiful necklace, placed it in the middle of the two rings which sat innocently on the alter, and said, "I, Cordelia, Hand-Maiden of the Water, representative of the Goddess in this union, offer to thy couple this necklace as representation of the love and emotional needs that thy bond will need."

When Cordelia, dressed in her dark blue gown, stepped back into line, just beside and slightly behind Emogen, Merlin raised his hands and started, "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Emogen Serenity and Lancelot Shieldguard. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

Merlin took a deep breath and continued, "Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Groom and Bride have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing. Emogen, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Emogen nodded and said truthfully, "Yes, it is true." "With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" continued Merlin with a tiny smile.

Duncan stood up from his place on the front row of people and said proudly, "She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings." Merlin added, "Please join thy other hand with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...**_Like a stone should your love be firm, Like a star should your love be constant, Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, Let the strength of your wills bind you together, Let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for thy Goddess and God is with you always."_**

Merlin took another deep breath and said, "Lancelot, I have not the right to bind thee to Emogen, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand.

Lancelot took a deep breath and said strongly, "It is my wish."

Merlin nodded and continued, "Emogen, if it be your wish for Lancelot to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger."

Emogen, with slightly shaking fingers, placed the smooth silver marriage ring on Lancelot's left ring finger.

Merlin nodded and stated, "Emogen I have not the right to bind thee to Lancelot only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

Emogen nodded and said proudly, "It is my wish."

Proudly, Merlin said to Lancelot, "Lancelot, if it be your wish for Emogen to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." Lancelot did as he was told with a large cocky grin he was well known for.

Merlin chuckled softly and said, "Lancelot, repeat after me: I, Lancelot Shieldguard, in the name of the spirit of the Lady Goddess and her consort, that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Emogen Serenity, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."  
Merlin turned to Emogen and said, "Repeat after me, I, Emogen Serenity, in the name of the spirit of the Lady Goddess and her consort, that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Lancelot Shieldguard, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."  
Merlin picked up the golden chalice, which was littered with rubies, sapphire, emeralds, and diamonds, and handed it to Lancelot, and said, "May you drink your fill from the cup of love."

Lancelot holds the chalice to Emogen while she sips. Then Emogen takes the chalice and holds it to Lancelot while he sips. They hand the chalice back to Merlin who placed it back on the alter stone. Next Merlin bends down, picks up a small loaf of bread, and gave it to Lancelot. He broke a tiny piece off and offered it to Emogen. With a smile, she delicately ate the offering and repeated the gesture for him. With a smile, he takes the offered bread.

Merlin beams at them, raised his arms into the air once more, and said loudly, "By the power vested in me by the Goddess and her consort, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you!"

Lancelot and Emogen smiled at one another in relief and kissed one another before all their friends and family. The people started to cheer.

Lancelot and Emogen lowed themselves to their knees and bowed their heads. Arthur and Cordelia left their places beside their friends and disappeared behind the large rock behind Merlin. They reappeared moments later with two beautiful silver crowns.

The Knights saluted the two by raising their swords in a ceremonial arc and the Ladies tossed flower petals into the air as Arthur said as he raised the silver crown high into the air, "By thy light, thy courage, thy wit, and thy king, I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Briton, place thou crown of silver upon thy head, my Lord."

Cordelia added as she raised a delicate silver crown in the air; it looked like silver vines with tiny stars dancing amongst them, "By thy light, thy courage, thy wit, and thy queen, I, Cordelia Dragonheart of the House of Pendragon, place thou crown of silver upon thy head, my Lady."

Together they placed the crowns upon Lancelot and Emogen's brows, and stepped back.

Merlin raised his hands once more and said powerfully, "Do you swear to protect thee people, be fair and just, and always be willing to lend thy ear to one lower than thee?"

Both nodded and, "We do."

Merlin smiled and said, "Then, let the celebrations being!"


	19. Epilogue

**WARNING, this chapter is smaller than the others, but I am also going to write some short stories to go along with the books!**

I need to make a change here and now! I misspelled Beltane and spelled it Bethane earlier…I am sorry for the earlier mistake.

Epilogue

_It has been over five years since we, Britons, gained our freedom from the Romans and won victory over the Saxons. It has also been over five years since Arthur and Cordelia took up the crown and became King and Queen. _

_The Goddess and Green-Man truly blessed our rulers when nine months after they consummated their relationship, Cordelia gave birth to a wonderful little boy, Lancelot and my godson, named Mordwen. _

_He is the heir to the throne of Briton and as so titled, Prince Mordwen of the House of Pendragon, heir to the throne of Camelot. He is now a mischievous four year and four months old boy who idolizes Arthur and Lancelot. _

_It causes Cordy and I endless amounts of gaiety when we watch our young Prince follow both men whenever possible._

_In our fourth year of peace, here in Camelot, Cordelia gave birth to Arthur and Cordelia's firstborn daughter, Morgana. She is now a very alert little year old lady. She was born in the first week of Ostara. _

_The Goddess and Green-Man have equally, nay even more so, blessed my union with Lancelot. If there was ever any doubt that we were meant to be together, the birth of our twin daughters, Erlina, the first born, (meaning **Girl from Ireland**) and Enid, the second born, (meaning **Pure Soul**) put those fears to eternal rest. _

_Lancelot and I were wed a month after Arthur and Cordelia, on **Ostara or Nov. 23**, the celebration of light, conception, and regeneration. Our little ones scared us all when they were born a month early, but we were very happy when they arrived in our lives screaming very loudly. We thought that they were yelling obscenities to the Goddess and Green-Man themselves-they were, that loud. _

_During that same year, as did Cordelia, the fourth mind you, I gave birth to Lancelot and my firstborn son, Cadman (meaning **a man of battle**), heir to the House of Lyon and the titles of Lord and Knight Commander. He is a few weeks younger than Morgana and to our delight, was born on our third anniversary. Last year, on Ostara, we had a lot to celebrate and give thanks for._

About two weeks after our wedding (April 5), Tristran and Ula were married. Ula gave birth to a healthy little boy named Dunham, heir to the House of Palðer (Panther) and the titles of Lord and Head of Intelligence on Jan. 12. Tristan strutted around the entire kingdom, Kameland, Camelot, and all the lands beyond for weeks after Dunham's birth. Even now, five years after his birth, the Knights tease Tristran about his unnormal behavior. Amage, Tristran and Ula's firstborn daughter, was born exactly one year ago yesterday and the Kingdom has yet to stop celebrating. Ula has never been so proud, I think.

_Following Tristran and Ula on Beltane, Gawain and Alma and Galahad and Enys were married. As I stated before, the Goddess and Green-Man must have blessed all our unions because Alma and Enys went into labor within minutes of each other, scaring poor Gawain and Galahad to bits. I think that they were so frightened, that they even contemplated going out and trying to find rebel Saxons and fight them! _

_In the end, Alma gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Briana (meaning **Noble**), and Enys gave birth to a handsome young boy named Briac (meaning **the Esteem**), heir to the house of Wolfe-Galahad's branch of the house in any case. Gawain and Galahad have never seemed to do anything without the other one close by, and in this case, their firstborns, it is the same. We all had a good laugh over how drunk they both got that day. Plus the hangover was a riot for the entire Kingdom since Enys and Alma made them stand out in the blaring sun for three hours with no shade to comfort them through their pain. _

_Oh yes, I should mention this, Briac and Briana were born on Imbolc and their births are celebrated almost as heartily as the Prince's since their birth is seen as a gift from the Goddess herself._

_Our last marriages occurred a month after the brothers, Gawain and Galahad. Dagonet and Fulucina and Bors and Vanora were married together on June 10th. The very next day, Dagonet formally adopted Alecto by blood bond and oath. Arthur, in an attempt to keep a **LITTLE** part of his ordered Roman life style, made sure that his personal scribe, Marcus, made two copies of all our wedding certificates and other formal ceremonial documents. Including Dagonet's adoption of Alecto. I must say this was a good idea. It has certainly kept things much more organized. _

_In any case, by blood bonding together, in the ways of Briton, Alecto could choose to denounce his name and take up another. He did just that. He renounced his birth name of Alecto Marius Honourius and became Alec Hors of the House of Hors, heir to the title of Lord and Head of Finance. Alec has also, just recently joined the Knights of the Round Table. Dagonet and Fulucina are thrilled. Also, Lancelot told me a secret just last night-Alec's found himself a lady friend! We don't know her name yet, but Lance witnessed Alec and the lady meeting in secret in the Treasure Hall or otherwise called The Hall of Memories. It is where the tapestries are hung that depicts us all individually, in families, and all together in groups. _

_Lucan was also formally adopted by Dagonet **AND** Fulucina and changed his name to Lucus Hors, second son of the House of Hors. While he won't get his father's titles, he will still be a Lord and is working hard to become a Knight of the Round Table. He is currently Lord Gawain's page. _

_Meanwhile, Bors and Vanora-finally! The big lout asked her to marry him! It was wonderful to watch too. Vanora couldn't stop crying-neither could Bors, but don't tell anyone that I told you Dear One; Bors would only deny it! Well, true to Lancelot and the other Knight's prediction, Dear One, it took Bors **TWO YEARS** to learn all eleven children's names. In fact, during the last part of our second year here in Camelot, Vanora gave birth, yet again, to a beautiful girl the named Devista (meaning **the Girl **in Sarmatian). Exactly one year later, a boy, Sokir (meaning **Sunray** in Sarmatian), was born and last year, about four months after Cadman was born, Vanora and Bors' last child was born. They named him Tsar (meaning **The King** in Sarmatian). _

_**Now that the familial things are out of the way, on to business!**_

_Almost immediately after Arthur became King, Rome sent an envoy to Hadrian's Wall to find out what had happened to poor ol'e Bishop Germanous. Of course, since we were **NOT** the people that the Bishop was sent to discharge, we could honestly tell the young Priest that the Bishop had never met us. But, we did tell the poor Priest that we had heard rumors of a Saxon raid on a Roman caravan many moons ago. The Priest took the news rather well, wished us well, and left. _

_If only all our dealings with Rome could have been so nice…._

_Anyways, Arthur and Cordelia set up meetings all across the Briton Isles so they could try to unite the entirety of the islands together under one flag. It was hard work at first, and that coupled with the fact that I was pregnant and not in the best of moods, made it even harder. Thankfully, the Scots leader was a woman. She understood my position completely and was very respectful and understanding when I made a few callus remarks. In the end, we united not only Briton and Scots Land, but also the Gauls and all the rebellious tribes north of Hadrian's Wall that were **NOT** loyal to Merlin, Cordelia, or myself. _

_Arthur and Cordelia have also established well thought out laws that are just and fair. Father, Uncle Merlin, and Uncle Merkin have yet to meet to dissuade their decisions. _

_Lancelot, Tristran, and Gawain have taken to traveling around Briton two months out of the year with about one hundred men to make sure all is going well and fortunately for us-they are. I, too, travel out of Camelot to go to Peace Conferences and when I do go, Lancelot is always by my side. _

_Ula, Enys, and Alma have made Camelot a healthy kingdom. They have persuaded Arthur to allow them to give classes on medical aide to those that want it, and it has been a success! More than one hundred people come to the classes that are held once a month in Kameland near Bors' Governor's House. Lucky for them, he doesn't mind! In fact, he even goes out to help every once in a while when he has the time. I, too, go and help when I can be spared from my work and my children. _

_Tristran's **"Spy Network"** is one of our best resources. It has allowed us to know when people enter our borders with enough time to ready ourselves for battle. Thanks to his insights, we've dodged three all out wars and Arthur's already infallible trust in Tristran continues to grow. _

_Dagonet and Bors are a great team when it comes to Kameland City-Proper and the economy that is tied into it. The people love Bors and happily greet him whenever he leaves the Governor's House. Fulucina and Dagonet established the currency and so far, there haven't been many problems. The money flow is smooth and the people are nearly all well fed. Those that aren't doing to well are always welcome into Camelot to eat in the public hall where the chefs always leave out a verifiable feast-to them anyways. Normally, it's what is left over from our meals. I don't mean to sound horrid, but the poor people of Camelot eat the leftover food. We are trying to compensate for that, by trying to push to economy forward and getting more people to join the army. Amazingly enough, Galahad's numbers have swelled enormously because of this._

_Galahad's training is hell. I've seen it and I do not envy those poor men and women who have signed up for the army. Galahad's not an evil trainer, mind you, but he might as well be for all the pain and work he puts them all through. But, I know the recruits appreciate his drive for them to do well. _

_Lastly, that brings me to Gawain, Dean, and Seamus, the Masters of War. Their victories are becoming quite the legend around here. Truthfully, it is the** Knights of the Round Table** that are receiving all the attention. Just the thought of equality, honor, truth, and justice is enough to bring any person, old or young, to the table. And there are **A LOT** of stories now about the Knights. _

The Ladies and I laugh out loud happily when we hear a new story. Of course, we have to wear disguises when we travel out of the castle to hear them since they are told in taverns in the city and on the moors beyond the gates.

_I think my favorite story, is about Lancelot defeating an evil Knight Méléagant and saving Arthur's wife and Lady Love, Guinevere. Cordelia on the other hand, hates it!_

_It is a wondrous thing, these tales because they do not focus on only one or two Knights like Arthur or Lancelot. Gawain, Galahad (much to his chagrined), Bors, Tristran, and Dagonet have tales as well. _

_Gawain, in the stories, is called Gawain the Green because he is supposed to be the epitome of greatness: chivalrous, loyal, and polite. _

_Galahad's tale makes Galahad turn red with anger, embarrassment, and disbelief. I'm still chuckling at it and it's been a year since I first heard it! Galahad is Lancelot's son through a woman named Elaine! Poor Galahad, he couldn't look at Lancelot in the face for weeks after they heard the story._

_Next is Tristran. He smirks when he hears his tale while Ula steams angrily. Tristran, apparently, in his tale is a gallant Knight who escorts a Lady named Lady Isolde to her new husbands manor. Along the way, they fall in love. Ula isn't too happy about this made-up Isolde-which isn't as made up as we thought! It turns out, that about twenty years ago, when he was just starting his service to Rome, he fell in love with a barmaid by the name Isolde! Unfortunately, she broke his heart causing the Tristran we now know to be born._

_Dean and Seamus, well, they haven't married much to ours, the Ladies, disappointment, but they are courting two lovely ladies. They have finally come to an agreement with each other, Arthur and Lancelot and Gawain though. Not that they don't trust Lancelot and Arthur, but it takes a while to get these two men to fully trust **ANYONE!** They are more suspicious to people than even Tristran! _

_And lastly, Bors and Dagonet. All of us got a good laugh out of Bors' story. The tale has Bors as a chaste priest, who wanders the land spreading the word of God. And as we all know, Bors is NOT chaste by any means of the word and does NOT worship God. Lastly, is Dagonet, he is portrayed as a simple healer that shows up just in time to save the Knights lives._

Emogen stopped writing when she heard the cries of her youngest child, Cadman. As she walked over to his cradle, she picked him up, and asked him sweetly and gently, "What is wrong my little prince? Are you hungry?"

As she sat back down at her table and held her child close to her bosom so he could nurse, she picked up her quill again and finished, _Well, Dear One, my son calls for me, and I'll end it here. I'll leave you with this thought though, who are the strangers that travel by night only? Why are they coming here to Camelot? _

_Yours,_

_Lady Emogen Serenity of the House of Lyons,_

_Lady Ambassador of Peace_

As her son finished his midday meal, her chamber doors opened to reveal her husband of over five years, Lancelot. He grinned at her and she felt a thrill go through her body. Even now, his smile could send waves of love and lust through her body at the most inopportune times!

"My Maiden, it is time to take Cadman to Sera the Care-Giver. Arthur is calling for all the Lords and Ladies and the Knights to the Great Hall. Tristran's spies have found out that our visitors are from Sarmatia. Since this will be a first contact deal…"

Emogen nodded, handed their precious son to him, and ended, "I, as Lady Ambassador of Peace, will be needed most of all."

Lancelot smiled lovingly down at his son. Cadman was already proving his father's old wise tales true. He had dark black hair that was starting to curl up into countless ringlets and his eyes were turning a dark brown. Not that his daughters, Erlina and Enid, didn't look like him-they did-to a point. They had his hair of course! Both the twins had long curly black hair, but their eyes were pure emerald-just like their mother's. Some people say that they take after Emogen. He didn't tell them differently because that, too, is true. They did look an awful lot like his wife, and he adored them all the more for it. He loved his family so much, mainly because not to long ago, he thought he didn't deserve this kind of happiness.

When he heard his wife, come out of the changing room, he turned to her a smiled. Emogen was once again dressed in and emerald gown. He, too, was dressed in emerald. The reason that they were both dressed in emerald was because emerald and silver were their family's colors. Just like Arthur and Cordelia's family colors were dark blue and gold.

Upon Camelot's completion, all the Knights had to pick colors for their family shields. Arthur and Cordelia picked dark blue and gold with a castle with the sword Excalibur in front of the castle.

His family's shield was emerald green and silver with a golden lion's head, to show allegiance to Arthur, in the center. Behind the roaring lion that had its claws out were two crossed swords-his Twin Demons.

Gawain and Galahad's shields were very similar. The only differences were the colors and the weapons. Where Gawain had yellow-tan and bronze, Galahad had light blue and bronze. Both shields had a golden wolf on it, to show allegiance to Arthur, and an axe for Gawain and a sword for Galahad.

Tristran's shield was dark purple and bronze with a golden panther in the center to show his allegiance to Arthur. Behind the panther were a Bow and Arrow.

Bors' shield was white and black and bronze with a golden bear in the center to show his allegiance to Arthur. Behind the roaring bear was a man with crossed arms. On those arms, were two forearm knives-Bors' favorite weapon.

Dagonet's family shield colors were red and bronze. To prove his loyalty to Arthur, emblazoned in the center of the shield was a golden horse. Behind the horse was a pair of crossed arrows.

Dean's shield was colored bronze and tan with a group of men all carrying Arrows. The men were gold. Seamus' shield was bronze and dark green. In the center of his shield was a large sword, axe, and arrowhead. The three weapons were piled one on top of the other. It is a rather interesting piece.

When his wife was ready, Lancelot said, "Come My Maiden, lets leave our son to Enys' mother's care and go see what these Sarmatians want with us."

Emogen took her son from his arms, and smiled as she said, "Well then, lets go! We can't keep our beloved King and Queen waiting!"

They both laughed happily as they left their chambers.


End file.
